Harrisson Morgan, Le garçon qui a voyagé
by Swiny
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu 1an avant d'aller à Pouddlard. Nulle n'a réussi à le retrouver malgré les nombreuses recherches occasionné. Aussi, lorsqu'il revient durant sa septième année et bien changé, le monde des sorciers est aussi surpris que soulagé… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le garçon qui a survécu ne veut plus les sauver… [Bcp dénigrement, voyage dimensions]
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter, le garçon qui a voyagé**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Si jamais je le possédais, Dumbledore serait mort dès le premier film avec Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Harry serait avec Luna et Draco avec Hermione. Maugrey ne serait pas mort, etc.

* * *

Alors, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. "Vous aviez dit que vous ne posteriez pas avant (au moins) noël." Je tiens à vous répondre que j'ai eu le temps de faire ce chapitre à l'avance. Les trois suivants sont déjà fait et je sais ce que je vais faire comme suite. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à tout taper. J'espère que cela vous fera patienter au cas où j'ai du retard pour Noël. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs un joyeux noël à l'avance à tous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

En ce premier jour de rentrée à Pouddlard, le monde des sorciers étaient en effervescence. En effet, voilà 11ans que celui-ci attendait un sorcier bien particulier pour venir se montrer et se présenter à eux. Un sorcier qui avait battu un seigneur des ténèbres avant d'avoir atteint l'âge d'un 1 an. Un sorcier qui avait vécu caché depuis ce jour de victoire en attente d'être mûr pour devenir un étudiant de la plus prestigieuse école de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Un sorcier du nom d'Harry James Potter.

Alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves, Albus Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore observait avec soin les 4 maisons et le visage des nouveaux étudiants.

Toute la première phase de son plan avait marché à merveille. Il avait envoyé le jeune Harry loin du monde des sorciers dans sa seule famille afin d'empêcher les disciples Tom de le retrouver. Il avait régulièrement versé de l'argent aux moldus afin que le jeune homme puisse être heureux et voit le côté positif des moldus. Il s'était ensuite assuré que les lettres trouvent bien leurs chemins chez les Dursley. Il avait été visité les Weasley, une famille de lumière dont leur plus jeune fils allait être dans l'année du petit Harry. Il avait mis un léger sort de contrainte pour que celui-ci recherche le jeune Potter et futur Gryffondor afin de se lier d'amitié avec lui.

Maintenant, après 11ans d'attente, Albus allait pouvoir commencer la seconde phase de son plan. Il avait emprunté la pierre philosophale de son grand ami Nicolas Flamel dans l'espoir d'attirer Voldemort et avait déjà installé de multiples indices pour que sa future arme trouve la pierre, provoquant ainsi une première rencontre entre les némésis prophétisés.

Oui, le directeur et inventeur des 12 usages du sang de dragon était assez fier de lui. A partir d'ici, rien ne pouvait mal tourner. Absolument rien.

-Harry Potter. Annonçait le professeur de métamorphose Minerva MacGonagall.

Des centaines de murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle alors que la majorité des élèves cherchaient du regard le puissant sorcier qui deviendrait un jour la chute du jeune Tom Jédusor. Lorsque personne ne s'avançait pour sortir du rang de premières années, Albus fronçait les sourcils et Minerva répétait encore une fois le nom.

-Harry Potter !

Les professeurs et les premières années s'entreregardèrent avant que toute la salle ne dévisage Albus. Le directeur fit signe à Minerva de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne fit qu'amplifier les murmures dans la salle alors que le tri continuait.

Sans sort d'écoute, il pouvait quand même savoir la question à 3000 galions : « Où diable était Harry Potter ? »

Et malheureusement pour tous, Albus n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Et à sa grande contrariété, cette question allait hantée une bonne partie des années à venir.

Les années passèrent à Pouddlard alors que les recherches pour le garçon qui a survécu furent infructueuses. A la grande honte d'Albus, il apprit que tous les sorts de suivis placés sur Harry quand il était bébé ne marchaient pas. Ce fut donc une chasse à l'homme qui fut organisé dans l'espoir de retrouver l'espoir du monde des sorciers.

Lorsqu'après un an complet de recherche n'avait rien donné. Les aurors avaient jeté l'éponge, ne laissant plus que l'ordre du phénix pour continuer les recherches du jeune Potter.

Dans l'espoir de correspondre à la prophétie, Albus se rabattit sur Londubat, un gentil garçon plein de promesses malgré que sa passion ne soit qu'en botanique. Albus fut assez surpris quand Tom réussit à avoir récupérer la pierre et qu'un Londubat ensorcelé fut retrouver dans la salle du miroir de Riseid. Apparemment, Voldemort avait promis à l'enfant de rendre à ses parents leur santé mentale si celui-ci lui offrait la pierre. Lorsque Londubat avait refusé, Voldemort l'avait attaqué et était parti avec la pierre couleur rubis. Une catastrophe qui permit au seigneur des ténèbres de reprendre forme humaine.

En deuxième année, un horcruxe réussit à trouver son chemin à Pouddlard et Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley mourut dans la chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Comme personne n'avait réussi à trouver l'entrée à temps, ni même à l'ouvrir d'ailleurs, personne ne put également la sauver. A sa grand damn, Albus avait tout pu voir à travers une pensine et un flacon laissé bien en évidence à son attention sur son bureau. Il a vu absolument tout du sourire narquois d'un Voldemort alors que celui-ci tenait un journal au cadavre de la petite Ginny qui avait renforcé les protections autours de l'horcruxe du journal avec sa propre énergie vitale. Après cela, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qui avait bien pu lui laisser de tels souvenirs à son intention.

En troisième année, Sirius Black s'évadait d'Azkaban et tuait Peter Petigrow qui s'était fait passé pour le rat du jeune Ronald Weasley. Black sous le remord et l'absence d'Harry se suicidait.

En quatrième année arrivait la coupe de feu. Ce fut l'année la plus tranquille. Dumstrang gagnait la coupe malgré que Cédric avait failli atteindre la coupe si les acromantula ne lui avaient pas bloqué le chemin au contraire de Krum.

En cinquième, les attaques de Voldemort furent de plus en plus nombreuses et sa marque flottait à nouveau dans le ciel alors qu'Azkaban fut attaqué pour faire évader des prisonniers très dangereux comme Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait rendu fou les parents de Neville. Celui-ci en apprenant cela se fermait encore un peu plus. Son maigre talent en défense, potion, etc. ne l'aidait absolument pas quand une envoyé du ministère Dolores Ombrage ne cessait de se moquer du sensible Neville Londubat. Un duel eut lieu au ministère et Voldemort put entendre l'intégralité de la prophétie.

En sixième année, Neville se mit en couple avec une Luna Lovegood. Pendant un moment, Albus avait cru que Luna était une prophétesse comme Trelawey mais cette dernière avait confirmé qu'elle ne faisait que semblant. Tom multipliait les attaques et Miss Granger, qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor malgré les protestations évidentes du choixpeau pour serdaigle, avait perdu ses parents lors d'une attaque. Ronald Weasley en profitait pour dénigrer cette mademoiselle je-sais-tout qu'il haïssait presque autant que serpentard depuis sa première année.

Albus avait presque peur de savoir ce qui l'attendait cette année.


	2. L'incroyable voyage d'Harry Potter

**Harrisson Morgan- Le garçon qui a voyagé**

* * *

 **A** **vertissement:** chaque fois, aller voir le prologue. Une dernière fois pour rappel, à part le scénarios, rien d'autres ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 – L'incroyable voyage d'Harry Potter**

 _[Au même moment, dans une dimension quelconque]_

Harry James Potter observait avec une attention croissante le Basilik qui fonçait vers lui à une vitesse lente mais mesuré. L'épée du jeune Potter se mit spontanément sur le chemin du serpent. Les yeux mortels du serpent se dévisagèrent dans la lame argenté et muni de multiples dentelures tout le long de la lame. La poignée également en argent représentait un serpent avec la gueule ouverte et la langue de celle-ci était un motif qui remontait tout le long de l'épée. A l'intérieur de la poignée, une fine fiole de venin de Basilik complète attendait avec impatience d'être utilisé pour d'éventuelles potions.

Sans la moindre crainte, le jeune Potter regardait dans les horribles yeux jaunes du serpent. Ses yeux Avada Kadavra défiait ceux du serpent géant. Un autre homme serait mort mais le serpent n'avait pas de chance car Harry était un fourchelangue et donc, le serpent ne pouvait lui nuire.

Brusquement, le serpent repartit dans l'autre sens comme si de rien n'était. Harry poussait un soupir en partie sifflant de soulagement et remplaçait l'épée dans son fourreau solidement attaché à son dos. La forêt des ombres n'était pas un lieu pour les âmes sensibles, surtout à proximité de ses marais boueux où moult créatures dangereux attendaient avec impatience de vous dévorer.

Par sécurité, Harry fit glisser sa baguette hors de son étui solidement attaché à son bras gauche avant de progresser à nouveau dans la forêt où peu de lumière passait malgré le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Cela ferait bientôt 3 mois qu'il fouillait ce lieu de fond en comble. Un sorcier basique ne serait même jamais venu mais Harry n'était pas normal. Après tout, connaissiez-vous un sorcier qui avait voyagé dans 6 dimensions différentes ?

La première n'avait pas été trop hostile. Il avait rencontré 4 individus immortels dirigeant une école de magie nommé Pouddlard qu'il avait même fondé milles ans plus tôt. Il avait été très surpris de se retrouver face à des gens comme lui alors que son dernier souvenir était d'être battu à mort par son oncle pour ne pas avoir fait correctement le petit déjeuner. Eux aussi apparemment, c'est ce jour-là qu'Harry Potter avait appris qu'il était un sorcier et pas un monstre. C'est ce jour-là qu'il a appris la magie avec ceux qu'il aimait encore appelé sa famille. C'est également ce jour-là qu'il s'était senti réellement aimé, même si sa famille personnelle avait parfois quelques différents et ce, principalement à cause d'Harry.

Il se souvient du jour où ils l'ont trié. Salazar et Godric s'étaient énormément disputés quand Harry avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. En effet, Harry refusait de se retrouver dans la maison de Sal', il adorait leur jeu d'esprit mais ne pensait pas être capable de ne pas se faire manipuler totalement par le sorcier qui le voyait comme son propre fils depuis que l'autre était partit hors du pays. Salazar avait insinué qu'il avait réussi à tromper le choixpeau et qu'il était, en fait, un serpent caché sous la peau d'un lion. Harry n'avait rien dit et n'avait rien confirmé.

Finalement, Godric, le plus têtu des deux fondateurs avait cédé et autoriser un deuxième passage pour prouver à Salazar qu'il appartenait vraiment chez les courageux. Godric avait donc été très surpris quand, à la plus grande satisfaction du seigneur serpentard, le choixpeau avait crié : « Serpentard ».

Il était resté 1an et demi avec les fondateurs. Ensuite, il s'était senti partir et avait été jeté dans la deuxième dimension. Une dimension bien plus dangereuse où sous le mandat d'un ministre du nom d'Albus Dumbledore, les moldus avaient découverts leurs existences et avaient tenté de les exterminé un à un malgré les appels diplomatiques désespérer du sorcier beaucoup trop aveugle à sa propre réalité. Harry avait rejoint la résistance des chevaliers du Walpurgis sous les ordres de Tom Jedusor, surnommé « Voldemort » à cause du nombre de moldus qu'il avait tué pour la cause.

Tout avait bien été dans ce monde, Harry avait été promu pour rejoindre son élite en quelques mois et avait été se battre avec Tom sur les champs de batailles. Ils adoraient parlé stratégies et vieilles magies. C'est dans ce monde qu'il avait gagné une marque sur son avant bras gauche qui ressemblait à l'ouroboros. Il adorait cette marque et elle était très pratique pour appeler tout le monde pour les réunions en tout temps.

En soi, à part la guerre, tout avait bien été… Jusqu'à ce que Tom commence à vouloir lui faire des avances de la manière dont seul un héritier de serpentard pourrait le coincer avec. Heureusement pour lui, alors que Tom allait le coincé dans son lit sans possibilité de retour à son innocence bientôt perdu, il avait changé de dimension pour la plus grande rage de celui-ci. Il avait été là pendant 2 ans et demi.

La troisième dimension fut étrange. Elle avait été assez semblable à son première pour le fond. Il était à sa troisième année à Pouddlard et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Albus Wulfric Dumbledore, le premier ministre, était en réalité directeur de Pouddlard. Il avait rejoint les serpentards sous le nom d'Hadrien Evans. Là-bas, il s'était fait ami avec Draco Malfoy, un sang-pur. Il avait passé ses vacances avec les Malfoys et là où Narcisa lui avait appris la guérison, Lucius lui avait appris les règles et comportement à avoir durant un duel.

Il avait également passé énormément de temps à la bibliothèque personnelle secrète de Rowena. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses de Draco et ils ont fini par se considérer comme meilleur ami. Il avait également appris l'histoire de Neville Londubat alias « le garçon qui a survécu ». Il était devenu secrètement son ami et était devenu un confident pour le pauvre garçon dont les parents avaient été rendu fou par le seigneur des ténèbres quand ils ont tenté de le protéger bébé. Il avait passé 1ans à l'école.

La quatrième dimension avait été dans une série de royaumes qui se disputaient la possession de la magie du dieu du tonnerre. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait attérit dans un vieux temple dédié au dieu et en voyant la marque sur son front. Il l'avait pris pour un envoyé du dieu. Ils lui ont tous harcelé voire supplié pour que le dieu du tonnerre les choisisse. On avait offert des cadeaux coûteux au jeune homme comme une tenue d'assassin en tissus d'acromantula noire et une réplique épée du Basilik de Salazar quand ils entendirent l'histoire prétendument inventé d'Harry sur un dieu sombre qui pouvait parler aux serpents.

Harry a dû passer un an avec leurs jérémiades et a appris tous les styles de combat car à sa grande surprise, leur religion mêlait : prière, magie et art martiaux. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain à la fête de la lune où une grande prêtresse et prophétesse nommé Luna lui avait offert un pendentif pour le protéger durant ses voyages entre les dimensions. Ce fut, jusqu'à présent, la seule qui avait compris son secret sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le dire.

La cinquième dimension avait à nouveau dû faire appel au self-control d'Harry pour ne pas hurler au milieu d'un bateau magique. Pour commencer, dans ce monde, il était devenu une fille. Il y avait eu la coupe de feu et Harry était une élève de Dumstrang sous l'alias d'Harriet Black et malheureusement, Tom était le champion de Pouddlard. Harry s'était rapidement rendu compte que les deux Tom qu'il connaissait ont été trop semblables. Il avait donc tout fait pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Evidemment, cela ne fit qu'attirer l'attention de Tom encore plus. Krum avait dû lui sauver les fesses du Tom puant la magie noire à plusieurs reprises. Cela n'avait pas empêché Harry d'informer Tom pour les dragons en plus de Krum. Au final, ce fut Pouddlard qui gagnait cette année-là. Il en était assez content même si Tom avait tenté de lui faire devenir un membre de son cercle appelé « mangemort » et qu'il avait très mal pris son refus. Il disparut à la fin de l'année, en laissant ses attributs féminins derrière lui après qu'il entendu Tom lui raconté l'histoire de sa vie et qu'Albus avait tenté de la tuer pour « le plus grand bien ».

La sixième dimension fut un cran en dessous dans l'étrangeté. Dans cet univers, il était littéralement tombé sur le chef de la guilde des assassins qui faisaient son chemin sous son vrai lui dans le chemin de traverse. Il avait décidé de lui enseigner en croyant qu'un garçon comme lui ne pouvait qu'être talentueux pour briser les pupilles anti-apparition du chemin de traverse. Harry n'avait même pas tenté de le détromper. Il était donc devenu Harrison Morgan, un assassin connu sous le nom d'émeraude tranchant. Il avait aimé cette vie et appris beaucoup de chose. Il s'était même lié d'amitié avec toutes sortes de peuples composé de créatures magiques : des centaures, des gobelins, des loups-garous et des vampires. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir chez les vampires avec qui il a apprit leurs traditions. Il allait souvent visiter les centaures pour parler de ses voyages qui les captivait littéralement au point qu'il avait fini par leur offrir une bénédiction rituel pour protéger l'enfant de mars comme il l'appelait affectueusement. Il gardait donc un cercle noir avec une rune de centaure impossible à effacer sur le côté droit de son cou. Il parlait beaucoup avec les gobelins qui lui faisaient régulièrement testé les protections de Gringotts. Un arrangement rentable pour eux. Ils lui apprenaient tous sur eux comme un ami du peuple gobelin et en échange, il les aidait en leur donnant des trucs pour renforcer leur système de sécurité.

De plus, il était devenu ami avec une louve du clan de Fenrir. Bien entendu, celui-ci avait énormément d'espoir qu'il finisse par rejoindre son clan. A leur grande surprise, il a refusé. Néanmoins, Fenrir ne l'avait pas tué. C'était une chose assez étrange pour lui…

Il en avait donc beaucoup appris de ces peuples. La chose qui l'intéressait avait finalement été révélé par un centaure à qui il avait sauvé la vie. D'après une prophétie des centaures, s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il devait naviguer dans la forêt noire et en apprendre le maximum jusqu'à se faire « tirer » dans une autre dimension qui le ramènerait chez lui. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il se baladait dans ce lieu extrêmement dangereux où il avait appris à apprivoiser un magniar à pointe et où il connaissait des centaines de trucs utiles à la survie qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir les premiers jours.

Il attendit encore un peu, quand, soudainement, il sentit une pression douloureuse qui le tirait. Il se forçait à se détendre et vit l'eau autours de lui commencer à faire des bulles avant qu'il ne soit tiré vers le bas et que son corps se tordit et se détordit aux aléas du passage entre les dimensions.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait à la gare de king cross. Une gare actuellement bourrée d'étudiants de Pouddlard. Il devait être le premier septembre. Il y avait juste un détail assez intéressant qui captivait Harry. Cette gare était attaquée par des hommes vêtus de noirs et portant des masques blancs.

-A ce que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison. Sourit Harry avant de se diriger lentement vers le lieu de l'attaque sans prêter attention aux mages noirs qui le regardaient cruellement.


	3. Darling! I am home!

**Harrisson Morgan - Le garçon qui a voyagé**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Blablabla... prologue!

* * *

Voilà chers lecteurs, celui-ci était le dernier que je posterais aujourd'hui et avant un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos suggestions ou envies dans les commentaires. Même quand je ne suis pas là pour écrire, je les lis toujours avec plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 – Darling ! I am Home !**

L'attaque du train fut une idée de son seigneur. Bien évidemment, le lieu était affreusement fréquenté, il fut un point stratégique clé en ce jour de rentrée des classes à Pouddlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Il était donc presque prévisible qu'il allait attaquer ce lieu à un moment donné de la guerre.

Pourtant, à la grande surprise de la trentaine de mangemorts présents, il n'y eut vraiment aucunes résistances d'aucunes sortes pour protéger l'avenir du monde des sorciers. Les seuls enfants qui n'avaient pas été attaqué étaient des enfants de leurs camps qui avaient simulés de s'être battu pour éviter d'attirer le coup d'œil. C'était très Serpentard de leurs parts et le patriarche Malfoy fut immensément fier de son unique héritier.

La bataille n'avait vraiment été là que lorsque des parents, un peu plus débrouillards que les autres, ont décidé d'aller protéger leurs progénitures. Malgré tout le combat fut vite régler car la majorité d'entre-eux ne savaient pas se battre ou utiliser des sorts strictement lumineux ou neutres approuvés par le ministère. Le chef de la famille Malfoy trouvait cela parfaitement pathétique de leurs parts. On pourrait pu penser que la sécurité et la vie de leurs enfants mériteraient un peu plus d'ardeur au combat et de désobéissance aux règles que ça. Il refusait d'appeler ce manque de vigueur autrement que par « ça ». Ses sorciers le dégoûtaient et déshonoraient la magie.

Peu après cette légère résistance, l'attaque purement effectué pour l'intimidation des traitres à leurs sangs, des sangs-de-bourbes et des demi-sangs, continuait comme si de rien n'était.

Lucius Malfoy avait été le premier à remarquer l'individu qui se baladait négligemment dans leur direction. Comment ne pas le remarquer ? Un seul individu, assez jeune pour être son propre fils, qui avançait en sifflotant vers un train attaqué par une trentaine d'assaillants, était difficile à ne pas l'être.

Malfoy essayait de l'identifier. Peut-être que la raison de tant de confiance était parce qu'il avait la chance d'être l'enfant d'un de ses alliés et savait donc que rien de vraiment mauvais ne lui arriverait durant le raid. Lucius se mit à le décrire

L'adolescent était jeune mais bien sculpté si la forme des muscles évidents sous la peau tané était une indication quelconque ou bien des plis habilement placé par magie. L'individu avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombait de manière aide sur ses épaules et de longues mèches couleurs corbeaux masquaient une large partie de son front sur le côté gauche. Le garçon avait une paire d'yeux de la couleur exacte du sortilège de mort et abordait un sourire en coin. Il devait être un sang de bourbe car le sang pur ne parvenait pas à le reconnaitre.

Il avançait vers eux de manière décontracté comme s'il avait vu ce genre de chose tous les jours. Il portait une tenue noire de grand prix et Lucius pouvait voir une épée dans son dos. L'homme tenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche et semblait parfaitement à l'aise ici.

Lucius lançait un sortilège de liaison pour bloquer l'homme afin de pouvoir l'attaquer comme il le souhaitait et l'individu levait simplement la baguette et sans un mot, stoppait le sort. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux un instant dans l'intention de s'évaluer puis Lucius lançait réellement le duel. Le garçon ne lançait pas le moindre sort, il ne faisait que bloquer magiquement sans un mot ou esquiver. Cela déplût énormément à Lucius dans les premières minutes et finit clairement par l'inquiéter quand le duel traînait en longueur alors qu'il passait à des sortilèges de magie noires que personne à part les vrais mages noirs n'aurait pu savoir le contre-sort si particulier.

Lucius fit une pause entre deux malédictions particulièrement puissante et l'homme eut le culot de croiser les mains dans son dos.

Il n'y eut pas un mot entre eux. Les compagnons mangemorts aux alentours de Lucius remarquèrent finalement que Lucius n'avait toujours pas réussi à battre l'inconnu et décidèrent de l'aider. C'était un combat à 11 contre 1. C'était effroyablement inéquitable. C'était ce que se disait Lucius en combattant de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu raison, c'était inéquitable… Mais pour eux. Le garçon ne fit que bouger plus vite. Plus de mangemorts sortirent du train pour attaquer avec eux l'individu. C'était au point où même les élèves vinrent se poster au vitre, complètement bouche bée, devant ce spectacle inattendu.

Le combat continuait avec 30 mangemorts qui ne cessaient de lancer des malédictions et un garçon qui ne devait pas être adulte, ni humain d'ailleurs, qui ne s'était pas fait avoir une seule fois. Aucun mots ne furent prononcé pour le garçon même quand les mangemorts commencèrent à l'interroger, le provoquer ou l'insulter. Il ne fit que continuer cette danse mortelle purement défensive.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sourire du garçon s'élargissent. Lucius eut un mauvais pressentiment et d'autres mangemorts reculèrent même sous la peur alors que le garçon levait sa baguette et se mit en position de combat offensif pour la première fois. D'un haussement de sourcil, il stoppait les malédictions en l'air avant de s'incliner comme dans un duel loyal puis toujours sans bruit, il relâchait les malédictions avant de faire un clin d'œil de droit. Et l'enfer se déchainait.

Alors que les mangemorts se fixaient entièrement sur le garçon depuis un moment, personne n'avait remarqué les fixations magiques qui glissaient lentement sur le sol et qui assommait d'un seul coup 15 mangemorts. D'un glissement de la main droite le garçon fit tomber 5 baguettes qui allèrent rester coller contre le sol malgré les efforts de leurs propriétaires pour les ramasser.

Ballatrix laissait doloris sur doloris mais le garçon les esquivait tous avant de commencer à courir vers eux et ranger sa baguette. Il réussit à frapper au visage avec un coup de pied latéral le premier mangemort devant lui au point de l'assommer. Il se servit du corps de celui-ci comme bouclier contre les malédiction et attrapait le bras de baguette d'un deuxième avant de lui briser le poignet et de jeter manuellement la baguette de son adversaire au loin. Il lâchait le corps mou du mangemort frappé au visage et fit une série de mouvements étranges qui lui permit de paralyser sans magie deux mangemorts d'un coup en appuyant à certains endroits du corps avec de minuscules raies de lumières sortants de ses deux index de ses deux mains.

Bellatrix fut immensément surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'étranger courir vers elle et sauter juste au dessus d'elle en lui attrappant ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclé pour la glisser violemment vers le sol au point de l'assommer également.

L'individu fit une pause devant Lucius qui ne savait plus quoi dire comme malédiction pour se protéger et qui avait ces yeux argent écarquillés de frayeur devant un tel adversaire. Le patriarche Malfoy déglutit en le voyant se rapprocher mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fit que s'incliner et lui lancer un sort de désarmement avec de la magie sans baguette.

Il y eut un grand silence. L'individu reculait de trois pas avec un petit sourire et saluait les différentes personnes du train qui s'étaient mis à applaudir de toutes leurs forces. Le sang-pur, quand à lui, était paralysé par toute la scène et observait les corps morts de ses compagnons tombé au combat.

[-Mais qui est ce jeune sorcier ?] Se demandait le Malfoy en regardant le carnage parmi les rangs de son côté et le garçon qui ne semblait guère se soucier plus que cela d'un adversaire potentiel encore debout.

Lucius n'eut pas plus le temps de s'interroger car il entendit plusieurs « plop » qui étaient des signes évidents de pupilles d'appariations typiques et il disparut en emportant le corps de ses camarades tombés avec l'accord du jeune homme qui n'avait fait qu'hausser un sourcil. Il atterrit au manoir Malfoy plus confus que jamais devant ce qui venait de se passer.


	4. Dumbledore Encore!

**Harrisson Morgan - Le garçon qui a voyagé**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Joyeux réveillon de Noël à tous! On reprends cette histoire.

* * *

 **Dumbledore... Encore?!**

Harry James Potter avait regardé avec un intérêt croissant son ancien professeur de duel de la troisième dimension disparaitre. Lucius pouvait être caché par un masque et une robe noir très large, Harry aurait pu le reconnaître de n'importe où à présent. Il avait été à sa rencontre dans trop de dimension pour ne pas reconnaître dans les moindres détails un Malfoy quand il en reconnaissait un. Dans un amusement que seul lui pouvait comprendre, il avait été s'incliner devant son ex-professeur comme pour transformer ce combat en une parodie de duel de sorcier. Un petit sourire étirait ces lèvres fines quand il repensait à ce séjour chez les Malfoys dans la troisième dimension.

* * *

FLASHBACK DEBUT

* * *

-Evans ! Pour la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas dans un combat moldu !

Harry Evans lançait un regard noir au père de son meilleur ami. Lucius avait insisté pour vérifier les dire de son fils unique sur les compétences de duel d'Harry. Selon Draco, il pouvait prendre plusieurs adversaires à la fois et ne baissait jamais sa garde. Cependant, il y avait un certain manque de retenu durant ces mêmes combats et Harry avait déjà blessé plusieurs élèves en oubliant où il se trouvait.

En même temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute si dans la dimension précédente, il devait avoir eu des yeux partout à l'affut du moindre danger ! Enfer ! Il avait été se battre sur des champs de batailles réels ! Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela posait un problème !

-Seigneur Malfoy, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, comment suis-je censé gagner un duel prétendument à mort si je n'ai plus ma baguette ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais attendre que votre malédiction m'atteigne alors que je suis désarmé !

Lucius semblait soupirer de lassitude avec une légère déception dans le regard. Pour une raison quelconque, cela fit mal à Harry de voir cet état dans les yeux argents de Lucius. Ce regard lui rappelait Salazar quand il ne parvenait pas à maîtrisé la conception d'une potion longue et compliqué ou qu'il refusait de suivre Sal' dans un plan très sournois. Il n'aimait pas ce regard.

-Monsieur Evans, lui dit-il lentement, comme vous l'avez souligné. Nous sommes dans un duel. Le principe du duel est de désarmé ou/et de neutralisé votre opposant. Une fois le duel fini, il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'attaquer mutuellement. Les duels ont pour but de mesurer la force magique et l'inventivité entre deux adversaires et certainement pas de le mettre à mort. C'est le but même d'un duel de sorcier. De plus, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était comme vous le dite « prétendument à mort », j'ai juste dit que vous devriez faire honneur à votre nom aussi sale soit-il et d'y mettre toutes vos forces. Je ne cherche pas à vous tuer mais à vous apprendre à vous battre en duel !

Les mots coulèrent profondément en Harry alors qu'une forte rougeur due à sa honte apparaissait progressivement sur son visage pâle.

-Reprenons, voulez-vous.

Les deux duellistes se remirent en position. Ils montrèrent leurs baguettes respectives dans un signe de respect après s'être incliné.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Même sans ma baguette, je vous ai salement amoché après tout. Ce serait dommage de vous abimé encore plus. Un Malfoy ne supporterait pas ça, pas vrai ?

Lucius eut un petit sourire et pivotait pour se mettre dos à Harry avant de faire le premier pas. Harry avait beau ne pas voir son visage, il connaissait assez le patriarche Malfoy pour savoir que son regard argent simple devait tournée à de l'argent en fusion.

-Toujours aussi provocateur Evans. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de ne pas supporter de me retenir de vous mettre magiquement la raclée que vous méritez pour votre joue.

Ils firent un second pas en silence. Puis un troisième, ensuite, ils se retournèrent et comptèrent silencieusement dans leurs têtes jusqu'à 3. Les sortilèges fusèrent et aucuns mots ne furent prononcés à l'exception des incantations pour les sorts.

* * *

FLASHBACK FIN

* * *

Alors qu'Harry sortait de ses pensées, il regardait autours de lui pour ceux qui venaient d'apparaitre et fut étonnamment surpris quand il vit des aurors et un Albus Dumbledore avec une troupe de gens qu'il avait appris à connaître dans d'autres dimensions individuellement.

Ils furent aussi surpris que lui mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Apparemment, battre autant de mages noirs n'était pas quelque chose de courant dans cette dimension. En même temps, Harry se dit que les compétences de combats qu'il avait acquit dans la quatrième dimension et ses compétences d'assassin dans la dernière avaient pu énormément aider dans cette tâche.

Il y eut un long silence où la plupart des aurors allèrent vérifier des dégâts. Harry marchait jusqu'à un mur et s'appuyait lentement dessus en les regardant comme s'ils étaient tous stupides. Tous ces crétins le dévisageaient comme s'il était le prochain Merlin ou quelque chose du même style. Leur surprise à la vue de la scène restait encore présente alors que plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

Pourtant, ils furent encore plus surpris quand Harry se décidait à parler et annonçait un peu énervé:

-Alors c'est seulement maintenant que vous arrivez ? Ah ! Elle est belle la sécurité du monde des sorciers ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a retardé ?

Harry dans un effort diplomatique rangeait lentement sa baguette dans son étui et croisait les bras sous leurs yeux encore incrédules. Le jeune homme décidait que les gens de sa propre dimension ne devaient pas être très intelligents. Il ne savait pas encore si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour lui.

Harry attendit que l'un des nombreux aurors vienne expliquer leur retard et pourquoi diable un garçon avait dû protéger tous les étudiants à leurs places. Il attendait des excuses amplement mériter pour leurs manques d'efficacité en ce magnifique premier septembre. Harry attendait même un interrogatoire en règle de leur part pour savoir ce qui c'était passé. Mais non, ils restaient tous figés avec leurs bouches comme des poissons. Tant d'incompétence ne pouvait certainement pas être simulé.

Finalement, ce fut le vieillard qui s'avançait à la plus grande haine d'Harry pour établir un premier contact officiel avec cette dimension. Il portait une horrible tenue jaune citron et un vert vomi qui se prétendait assorti avec l'affreux chapeau rouge et or. Le mélange intense de couleur agressait violement les rétines sensibles du pauvre voyageur dimensionnel.

Oui, Peu importe la dimension qu'il visitait, Dumbledore ne savait toujours pas s'habiller.

-Excuser-moi jeune homme mais nous avons été retardé par un dôme anti-transplanage. Nous avons eu de la chance que vous soyez arrivé pour protéger avec un tel acharnement et un tel talent nos nombreux étudiants. En tant que directeur de Pouddlard, je vous remercie d'être intervenu pour les sauver. Monsieur ?

[Non ! Cet idiot de Dumbledore était encore directeur ?] S'horrifiait Harry.

Il se demandait vraiment comment Albus avait fait pour se retrouver à un tel poste de pouvoir à chaque fois, peu importe la dimension dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela devait être le Karma qui devait lui jouer une blague de mauvais goût. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi il devait toujours traiter cette vieille chèvre alors qu'il avait constamment un avantage politique dans chaque dimension qu'il visite?!

Il se souvint que le directeur lui avait posé une question alors que le vieil homme tendait sa main dans un geste parfaitement moldu. Harry ne cachait même pas son manque d'envie de serrer cette main ridée puant le citron.

-Harrison Morgan. Fournit-il après une légère réflexion tout en renforçant ses boucliers d'Occlumencie déjà solide. Il parlait à Dumbledore après tout.

Il avait bien fait car à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il sentit une légère sonde de légitimencie qui fut aussitôt stopper à la grande surprise, pourtant bien cachée, du directeur de Pouddlard.

-Très bien monsieur Morgan, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous avez réussi à faire fuir une bonne trentaine de mangemorts à vous seul et sauver la majorité des élèves. Je vous invite donc à passer quelques temps à Pouddlard pour votre sécurité et pour nous montrer notre gratitude face à vos actions. Vous acceptez ?

Harry, désormais Harrison dans cette dimension, faillit éclater de rire devant tant de manipulation en un dialogue. Il serait probablement tombé dans le piège s'il ne savait pas que le côté grand-père et inquiet de Dumbledore n'était qu'un acte manipulateur de plus. Il voulait probablement qu'il vienne à Pouddlard pour mieux le manipuler en le gardant sous son pouce.

D'un autre côté, cela fait un moment qu'il avait été trainé dans les marais et Pouddlard, sa première maison, lui manquait terriblement. De plus, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur les évènements de son vrai monde. Il avait au moins retiré une chose intéressante, c'est que les hommes en noirs semblaient se nommer « mangemorts ». Un peu comme le nom du groupe de Tom Jédusor dans la cinquième dimension où il était une étudiante à Dumstrang. Il se demandait s'il y avait un autre Tom dans son espace spatio-temporel. Pourtant, il en doutait. Tom ne se serait jamais entouré de tant d'idiots incompétents comme sorciers, ce qui ne comprenait pas Lucius Malfoy bien entendu.

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son hésitation interne, il mit donc un sourire niais sur son visage et dit :

-Ce ne serait pas de refus monsieur. Je dois dire que ce combat m'a épuisé. Mais, je pense que vous devriez vous préoccuper de la sécurité des élèves et non la mienne. Ce sont, après tout, les premiers ciblés de cette attaque.

La fichue étincelle de satisfaction qu'Harry détestait apparue à nouveau dans les yeux du vieillard. Oh comme il voulait crever les yeux de ce vieillard arrogant. Celui-ci, pas au courant des pensées sadique du jeune homme, lui tendit la main une nouvelle fois dans un geste classique de présentation et Harry la serrait, malgré son envie de vomir à son contact, alors que le vieux sénile commençait à déblatérer tous ces titres aussi vide de sens les uns que les autres.

[Il est également toujours aussi imbu de lui-même. Et si son haleine est révélatrice, il mange toujours ces affreux bonbons aux goûts de citron bien trop sucré pour leurs propres biens. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais réussir à en empoisonner deux ou trois et avec le sucre, le goût du poison ne serait pas immédiatement détecté.] Constatait Harry.

Le directeur mit une pause dans sa tirade futile pour qu'il puisse se présenter de manière traditionnel et Harry décidait de regarder jusqu'à quel point il pouvait voir où Albus avait l'intention de le placer sur son échiquier.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur le directeur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me nomme Harrison Morgan. Cela fait quelques années que je suis hors du pays. Je suis revenu en Grande-Bretagne pour finir mon éduction magique. Je serai donc élève en septième année à Pouddlard et je crois que je vais vous laisser régler cette affaire avec les aurors. Vous semblez après tout être le genre d'homme qui peut résoudre le mystère de cette attaque.

Il détestait cette étincelle dans ses yeux bleus. Oh oui, il la détestait. Un peu comme la dernière phrase de sa petite déclaration qui lui donnait l'impression que sa langue pesait une tonne. Il allait solidement se la laver dès que possible avec un « récurvite » ou un bon vieux savon moldu. Il essayait de sourire un peu plus mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée quand ces lèvres refusèrent ce plaisir amer. Il conclut donc avec un visage plus sérieux qu'il n'aurait voulu :

-On se retrouve à Pouddlard monsieur.

Et il le saluait lui ainsi que les aurors présents qui avaient observé la scène et il rentrait dans le train comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre affaire pour Pouddlard. Tout le monde se mit aussitôt à chuchoter et à s'écarter de son passage alors que le train se mit en marche.

[-Oui, je suis vraiment tombé dans un univers rempli d'imbéciles] Pensait Harry.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à plus tard!


	5. Nouveau pion ? Ou nouveau joueur ?

**Harrisson Morgan - le garçon qui a voyagé**

 **Avertissement:** Prologue

* * *

 **POV Voldemort – Nouveau pion ? Ou nouveau joueur ?**

Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias le plus puissant seigneur des ténèbres de ce siècle, laissait encore une fois un doloris amplement mérité sur Lucius Malfoy. L'attaque soigneusement préparée du Pouddlard Express avait été un échec retentissant. Ils avaient échoué à cause d'un imprévu qui n'avait pas été maîtrisé par ses mangemorts. Il pouvait reculer de trois bons pas sur le chemin de son règne sur le monde des sorciers par la faute de ses serviteurs si peu capables.

-Peux-tu encore une fois me répéter ce qui n'a pas été durant la mission Lucius ? Dit-il avec un sifflement légèrement agressif.

Lucius déglutit avec force alors qu'il essayait en vain de stopper les nombreux tremblements de son corps. Il n'aimait pas le ton de son seigneur apparemment si cette légère lueur de terreur était un signe indicateur pour Voldemort. Il n'en avait cure. Lucius allait lui répété lentement encore une fois son histoire sous peine qu'il ne le torture sous sa baguette encore plus longtemps.

-Maître, ce n'est pas de notre faute. Comment aurions-nous pu prévoir qu'un étranger allait pouv…

Il fut couper à nouveau par un magnifique endoloris. Voldemort se délectait des cris d'un de ses plus fidèles puis il relâchait l'emprise du sort sous la diminution de conscience que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy subissait. Ainsi inconscient, Voldemort levait sa baguette et hésitait à le tuer. La ruée d'un bon meurtre dans les règles pourrait probablement calmer ses nerfs. Il ne connaissait rien de plus reposant après tout.

Alors que le bout de la baguette en if du sombre lord s'allumait lentement d'une lumière verte, il changeait d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Lucius. S'il le perdait actuellement, il perdrait tout appui politique et économique pour les prochains mois à venir, ce qui serait dévastateur pour ses plans.

A contrecœur, une autre formule fut prononcée et accompagnée d'un jet rouge bien plus clair si caractéristique de l' « énervate ». Lorsque le fils d'Abrasax se réveillait, il lui ordonnait sans attendre et sans douceur :

-Laisse-moi en paix et sort ! Je réfléchirais à ta punition plus tard. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir encore plus que cela Lucius.

Lucius n'attendit pas plus longtemps dans la salle et partit, faiblard et tremblant, hors de la salle de réunion désormais vide en dehors du seigneur des ténèbres. Remarquant que les autres mangemorts n'allaient pas quitter de ci-tôt sans un ordre au préalable, il dit d'un ton sifflant colérique:

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore tous là? N'avez-vous donc rien de mieux à faire?

Sous la peur ou par respect de l'ordre, ils quittèrent tous un à un leur seigneur de mauvaise humeur sans demander leur reste. Personne n'était assez fou pour oser rester dans la présence sinistre de leur seigneur pour l'instant. Rester plus longtemps aurait indiquer une tendance suicidaire voir masochiste de la part du fidèle selon si Voldemort préférait envoyer un jet rouge ou vert en direction du mangemort qui aurait oser faire cela.

Enfin seul de toute présence humaine, Voldemort réfléchissait. Qui pouvait être cet étranger ? Il avait beau avoir entendu plusieurs descriptions et visionné des tas de souvenirs appartenant à ces suiveurs. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir l'identité du jeune homme. Pourtant, il avait une terrible impression de déjà-vu. Particulièrement quand il avait regardé les yeux verts du combattant dans la mémoire de Lucius. Il savait qu'ils les avaient déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

Plus important encore, comment ce jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20ans avait réussi à battre une trentaine de ces mangemorts ? Il n'avait reconnu aucun des mouvements de combat employés par le jeune homme et le sortilège d'étourdissement qu'il avait employé était un sort que l'on apprenait plus de nos jours et qui était oublié dans des livres poussiéreux dans de vieille bibliothèque. Ce sortilège n'avait plus été utilisé depuis l'époque des fondateurs ! Comment ce gamin avait-il pu l'apprendre ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait beaucoup de question concernant cet individu insolite. Malheureusement, ces questions étaient sans réponses, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Il se demandait de quel bord était l'enfant. Certainement pas du sien si on devait en croire cette attaque mais un partisan de Dumbledore n'aurait jamais été aussi impitoyable pour casser le poignet de baguette ou se servir du corps inconscient d'un de ses mangemorts. Non, ils étaient bien trop lumineux pour cela.

Ce garçon était une énigme. Un irritant puzzle sur pattes qui semblait s'être décidé à rentrer au beau milieu d'une guerre qui le dépasse. Il devait reconnaitre un point à l'inconnu, il semblait très puissant et inventif. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'ingéniosité dans un combat depuis le duel au ministère contre son vieux directeur. Le garçon avait donc un certain brin d'intelligence et de malice.

Voldemort se demandait brièvement quel était la raison pour laquelle le garçon avait attaqué avec autant d'ardeur ses mangemorts. Il n'avait vu aucunes nuances de haine dans les yeux verdâtres de celui-ci alors qu'il combattait. La lueur dans ses yeux représentait plus du défi et de la curiosité. Un peu comme si il éprouvait quelque chose de ses propres combattants. De plus, il avait laissé Lucius emporté une bonne partie de ces troupes. Encore une fois, le seigneur des ténèbres se demandaient pourquoi ? Quel était l'intérêt du jeune homme à laisser partir un de ses suiveurs ?

Voldemort ne le savait pas mais il se jurait à lui-même de le découvrir.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps..._

 **POV Tom Jédusor (2ième dimension- rebellion) - Nouveau pion? Ou joueur?**

Dans la vieille tour de Londres, on pouvait voir des centaines de sorciers pratiquer des sortilèges plus meurtriers les uns que les autres, soigner des blesser, remplacer régulièrement des protections, etc. Leurs mouvements semblaient rythmé au même moment que les déplacements précis des 3 aiguilles. Partout, on pouvait entendre le cliquetis des engrenages de l'horloge ou l'incantation d'un sort quelconque.

Partout sauf à un endroit. Une vieille cache vidé de son équipement informatique où des dizaines de chaudrons remplis de liquides suspects et d'apparence troubles glougloutaient négligemment dans des milliers de bulles collantes qui recrachaient une légère fumée immonde et puante.

Dans cette cache se trouvait deux hommes. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs et bien que ces vêtements avaient un jour été coûteux, l'usure du tissus sur les terrains de batailles allié aux ingrédients de potions parfois très salissant avaient fini par donner une impression pauvre du tissus qui autrefois avait été magnifique.

-Regulus! Le sortilège et la potion seront-ils bientôt prêt?

L'ainé des Black se tournait vers Tom qui, toujours aussi beau que ses jours d'écoles si ce n'est ces yeux rouges, le regardait avec l'air parfaitement calme et calculateur d'un héritier de Serpentard.

-Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps Tom! D'ici 3 jours, j'aurais fini la potion. Après cela, il ne restera plus qu'à la laisser mijoter pendant 1 ou 2 mois.

-Et le sortilège d'évocation?

-J'ai terminé l'arithmancie lié au sort ainsi que l'alphabet runique lié autours de celui-ci pour qu'il corresponde avec la potion. Néanmoins, il faudrait trouver un objet auquel le lié pour vous amener temporairement là-bas, si possible, un morceau d'un objet qu'il a déjà là-bas et qui lui est précieux. Sinon, on risque de tomber sous d'autre version de l'objet choisi et cela aura été des années de préparations sur le côté pour rien.

-Excellent, néanmoins, nous n'allons pas lier la potion et le sort à un objet...

-Une personne serait trop dangereux Tom. Lui signalait Regulus innocemment

-Certes mais si la personne a une connexion très spécial avec moi quel est le problème? Et quand je dis "connexion", je veux dire liaison magique immense, complexe et suffisamment profonde pour ressentir ces sentiments et pour toujours savoir sa position?

-Théoriquement, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Bien que je maintiens qu'il sera toujours plus facile de lier deux objets mais cela devrait vous permettre de rester plus longtemps et de faciliter l'évocation. Bien qu'il faudrait revoir le sortilège...

-Fais donc cela Regulus. Lui ordonnait le descendant de Serpentard.

-Bien Tom.

Regulus Black retournait ainsi à ses potions et alors que Tom était occupé à quitter la pièce, il sentit un léger courant d'air. Immédiatement, ses instincts prirent le dessus et il sortit sa baguette avant de lancer un "revelio" sur une silhouette invisible. Il fut soulagé de découvrir que ce n'était pas un moldu dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité volé ou un membre du ministère désillusionner.

-Rosier? Tu as reçu une note de Severus à mon intention ou tu viens espionner ?

-Un peu des deux. Severus Prince vous invite à son mariage avec Lily Evans. J'allais vous l'annoncer par un patronus mais j'en entendu dire que vous êtes à nouveau voir Regulus. Je suis donc descendu voir ce dont il en retourne.

Prince avait donc enfin oser annoncer son amour à Evans? Il était temps. Leurs regards gênés et leurs hésitations bien trop évidentes avaient commencé à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. A peu près chaque membre des chevaliers du Walpurgis avait voulu hurler un : "Mais demande lui par Merlin!" avec une tape dans le dos particulièrement brutale. Il y avait même eu des paris sur le temps qu'il faudrait à l'un des deux pour se décider à demander la main de l'autre.

-Si ce n'est pas trop d'indiscrétion. Qu'avais-vous demandé à Black qui lui prenne autant de temps? Lui demandait Rosier.

-Une potion d'évocation

-Pourquoi donc, est-ce pour une mission?

Tom eut un petit sourire narquois à cette question. Il reprit sa route en direction de ces quartiers alors que Rosier restait sur ses talons pour espérer en apprendre plus.

-D'une certaine façon, on pourrait considérer cela comme une mission de sauvetage.

-Une mission de sauvetage pour qui?

-Un dénommé "Harry Potter".

Bien que Tom continuait son chemin avec un pas long à cause de son empressement d'aller dormir après 3 jours sans sommeil, Evan Rosier lui fit une légère pause avant de rapidement rattraper Tom en allongeant lui aussi ses pas pendant un court instant.

-Je croyais qu'il était mort... Vous avez cessé d'en parler du jour au lendemain. Je pensais donc que...

-Qu'il était mort? Absolument pas. Je peux t'assurer que s'il était mort, je l'aurais senti. Non, il a disparu dans un endroit que je n'aurais jamais deviner si la nature de notre lien ne m'avait pas permis de toujours connaître son emplacement.

-Puis-je savoir où est ce lieu?

-Non, retourne au travail Rosier. J'irai voir Prince plus tard.

-Très bien Tom.

Le chef de la rébellion continuait de marcher complètement dans ses pensées puis arriver dans ces quartiers, il se déshabillait nonchalamment avant de s'allonger dans les draps frais. Dans des sifflements calmes mais pensif, il annonçait au ténèbres de sa chambre:

-Tu crois m'avoir échapper Harry Potter? Personne ne dit "non" à Voldemort. Tout comme personne ne disparaît du jour au lendemain et n'abandonne le glorieux combat avec les autres chevaliers. Je te ramènerai Potter et là, tu ne m'échapperas plus... Plus jamais...

Et Jédusor, le chef des chevaliers du Walpurgis s'endormit dans sa literie verte avec ces dernières pensées.

* * *

Ce deuxième POV aura beaucoup plus d'importance bien plus tard. Je dirai dans les alentours des chapitres 20 à 25. Là, vous comprendrez ce que ce Tom essaye de faire. J'espère que vous avez aimé ces deux points de vue très différents mais si semblables.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	6. Double T : Train et tri

**Harrisson Morgan- le garçon qui a voyagé**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

De plus, risque de quelques insultes mais vous comprendrez pourquoi...

* * *

 **Double T: Train et Tri**

Harrison Morgan ne se rappelait plus à quel point trouver un compartiment vide dans ce fichu train se retrouvait à ce point facétieux. Voilà bientôt une heure complète qu'il cherchait un endroit où s'assoir mais le destin semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne méritait pas une place assise.

A chaque fois qu'il trouvait un compartiment avec une place de libre, celui-ci finissait par se retrouver soit avec des gens sans un grain de cervelle, soit des filles qui pourraient facilement passé pour des filles faciles qu'il avait beaucoup vu dans les ruelles sombres de la sixième dimension, ou bien encore avec des étudiants qui voulaient vraiment être tranquille. Il avait bien essayé de s'assoir avec des Serpentard et plus particulièrement le compartiment de Draco Malfoy qui avait quand même été son meilleur ami dans une dimension mais celui-ci l'avait rejeté et insulté. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il savait que lorsqu'un Malfoy était en colère, cela ne servait à rien de discuter. Et cela était particulièrement vrai avec Draco. Il était donc reparti à la recherche d'une place libre sans faire d'histoire.

Harrison Morgan ou Harry Potter se retrouvait finalement devant le dernier espace qui pourrait être libre. Il inspirait à plusieurs reprises et priait pour qu'il ait une place car il refusait de se retrouver face à ces nouvelles groupies sans cervelles pendant plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte coulissante, il le regrettait aussitôt. Devant lui se tenait Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley. Tous deux des Gryffondors qu'il avait finis par mépriser à l'exception de Neville dont il avait plutôt pris pitié.

-Bonjour, vous resterait-il une place de libre ? Finit-il par demander après un petit silence.

Etant donné qu'il n'était que deux, il posait la question plus pour la forme et la politesse. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait regretter de ne pas être resté dans les couloirs du train en voyant l'expression béat et parfaitement stupide de Ron et celle timide du jeune Neville. Enfer ! Neville paraissait encore plus timide que la version où il avait été une sorte de tête d'affiche pour le peuple des sorciers !

-Bien sûr mon pote. On a toujours une place de libre pour quelqu'un qui a frappé du mangemorts.

Sans autre invitation, Harry s'assit en face de Neville car il refusait de regarder Ronald parler la bouche ouverte alors qu'elle était bourrée de bonbons. La bouche de celui-ci était aussi couverte de sucre et de chocolat que ces mains. Harry vit avec dégoût le jeune Weasley se frotter les mains contre sa robe à l'emblème de Gryffondor. Godric aurait été furieux par un tel manque de respect d'un symbole de sa maison.

A contrecœur, il tendit la main pour une poignée de salutation/présentation et dit :

-Je me présente, je me nomme Harrison Morgan. Et vous ?

Ronald lui postillonnait presque au visage en serrant sa main avec enthousiasme :

-Ronald Weasley mais tu peux m'appeler Ron.

Il retirait presque immédiatement sa main désormais collante à cause du sucre et inclinait la tête dans une salutation classique à Neville qui se présentait en bégayant :

-Neville Londubat

D'un sortilège sans baguette, il nettoyait sa main avant de se transfigurer, mais avec sa baguette cette fois, une robe de travail noire sans emblème. Il était impatient que celle-ci se recouvre des motifs verts et argents qu'il avait adoré et qui, comble de l'ironie, était parfaitement assorti à ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

-Hé bien, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Il aurait tellement voulu dire « dégoûter » à la place d' « enchanté ». Par merlin, il se rappelait encore des manières déplorables du garçon lorsqu'il était à table. Comment le destin pouvait le détester au point qu'il devait rester assis en face de ce porc sans manière et traitre à son sang en plus de cela.

Il y eut un long silence inconfortable. Pour sa part, Harry avait toujours aimé le silence. C'était une notion que les assassins lui avaient appris très tôt, respecter le silence et se fondre dans l'ombre. Il aimait aussi la solitude. Il était toujours très difficile de la trouver mais Harry l'avait toujours préféré à la compagnie de la plupart des gens. Des gens comme Ron, qui voulait visiblement casser le silence une nouvelle fois :

-Alors, c'était un sacré combat que tu as mis en place à l'extérieur Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu les mangemorts fuir comme ça sauf si Dumbledore rejoignait la bataille. Tu aurais dû le voir lorsque…

Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'Harry cessait d'écouter Ronald tout bonnement. Il avait combattu le vieux sorcier pendant des années avec Tom et les chevaliers du Walpurgis pour régler ces bêtises soi-disant pour le plus grand bien. Il refusait d'en entendre encore plus sur l'homme.

Harry hochait donc de la tête mécaniquement à un Weasley admiratif qui lui racontait de long en large les exploits au combien impressionnant d'Albus. Il crut que la torture allait durer des heures si Neville ne lui avait pas finalement demandé :

-Au fait, Harry, tu penses que tu seras dans quelle maison ?

Par réflexe, le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas et répondit :

-Serpentard. Pourquoi serai-je dans une autre maison ?

Il se maudit d'avoir répondu honnêtement en voyant l'expression pâle des deux jeunes de son âge. Il avait oublié les centaines de préjugés qui entouraient cette maison de Pouddlard et aussi, qu'il parlait à des Gryffondors qui n'ont pas un brin d'intelligence pour eux. Il n'avait fait que repenser à ces deux tris dans cette maison et à Salazar qui avait été le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un père certes un peu sadique, manipulateur, rusé, expérimentateur sur son cobaye de fils et l'un des plus grands mages noirs du monde mais quand même, un père.

-Mais tu ne peux pas ! Tous ceux qui ont été dans la maison de ces serpents visqueux sont devenus noirs et mal !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il connaissait suffisamment Neville pour savoir qu'il ne se lèverait jamais pour répondre ouvertement à un de ces camarades de maison et il savait que Ron n'était qu'un porc, idiot et têtu comme une mule avec ça. A la limite, convaincre un dragon de ne pas le manger alors que celui-ci n'avait plus mangé depuis des semaines semblait plus simple.

Il fut sauver de trouver une explication lorsqu'une fille de Serdaigle qu'il connaissait bien ouvrit leur compartiment pour leur demander s'il ne voulait pas un numéro du chicaneur. Il fallut qu'il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour reconnaître Luna, la grande prophétesse de la quatrième dimension, dans une tenue de serdaigle.

A sa grande surprise, elle vint s'assoir à côté de Neville et ils s'embrassèrent. Il fallut encore une fois à Harry plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits après cette scène. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Luna comme élève et encore moins en couple avec Neville. Devant le regard toujours rêveur mais interrogatif de celle-ci, il tendit sa main et annonçait :

-Harrison Morgan.

Sur le même ton et sans lui serrer la main mais en essayant probablement de l'analyser, elle répondit :

-Luna Lovegood.

Il remit sagement ses mains sur ses jambes. A sa grande surprise, malgré que Ron soit toujours indigné par sa remarque précédente, ce fut Luna qui continuait la discussion :

-Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vu autant de Narguol dans ce train.

Il y eut un grand blanc puis, alors que Luna avait son air parfaitement sérieux et que les deux garçons se demandaient si elle était folle, Harry éclatait de rire. Elle était vraiment aussi étrange que celle de la quatrième dimension.

-Je confirme. Je crois que c'est parce qu'une fille a amené du gui en avance cette année. Elle doit en être sacrément confuse.

La jeune fille sourit devant sa remarque et ils continuèrent à discuter sous les yeux stupéfaits de Neville et Ron.

-Intéressant talisman que tu as là Harry. En quoi est-il fait ?

-Crin de sombral, venin de Basilik et un ingrédient secret qu'une amie n'a pas voulu me dévoiler car elle avait peur que j'aille chatouiller un dragon si je le savais.

Luna reprit son air rêveur et d'un air absent déclarait :

-Ce doit être dur d'avoir autant de malchance dans le meilleur des mondes pour avoir un risque de chatouiller un dragon…

Les Gryffondor allèrent l'interroger mais une préfère de Gryffondor du nom d'Hermione Granger passait dans les compartiments pour demander d'enfiler les robes car ils arrivaient à destination. Sans attendre, il sortit du train et se mêlait aux premières années qui grimpèrent sur les bateaux. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison après plusieurs années d'attentes.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

* * *

-Bien, avant que vous ne puissiez profiter de ce petit-déjeuner amplement mériter après cette matinée éprouvante à la gare. Je souhaiterai pouvoir remercier notre nouvel étudiant qui rejoindra les septièmes années. Réservez donc un chaleureux accueil à monsieur Harrison Morgan.

Evidemment, il était impossible pour obtenir un tri privé ou passer inaperçu pami ceux des premis années. Oh que non ! La vieille chèvre avait décidé de raffermir ses griffes sur sa proie en s'assurant que toute l'école ait les yeux tournées sur lui. Par merlin, il détestait Dumbledore et la lueur quasi-diabolique de ces yeux bien trop bleus.

Sans se faire prier, il allait s'installer sur le tabouret ridiculement petit et inconfortable avant qu'on ne lui pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il fut heureux que celui-ci ne lui tombe pas à nouveau sur les yeux comme à l'époque où Godric avait voulu le trier. Godric avait toujours eu une grosse tête. Salazar dirait qu'elle était grosse à cause du manque d'air. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire Helga quand Harry était assez naïf pour croire cette pique acérée envers le fondateur Gryffondor. Il sourit à ce souvenir alors qu'il sentit le choixpeau commencer à fouiller.

-Tient tient, une tête que j'aurais déjà trié à deux reprises. Très intéressant… Oh ! Alors voilà donc où était passé le fameux Harry Potter toute ces années ou devrais-je dire Harrison Morgan ? Dit le choixpeau dans un murmure inaudible pour tous sauf Harry.

-Honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Cependant, si tu pouvais éviter de le crier sur tous les toits. Cela m'arrangerait. Sinon, comment vont Sal' et les trois autres ? Leurs portraits doivent bien être quelque part ?

Il demandait cela avec un motif solidement caché sous des solides barrières d'Occlumencie. Il ne savait pas si un tableau pouvait encore expérimenter ou manipuler son propre enfant mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Après tout, il avait affaire à Salazar !

-Et tu me demandes cela avec tant de désinvolture alors que tu prévois de les éviter. Comme c'est très Serpentard de ta part. Tu oublies juste que je peux lire dans les pensées. Maintenant, j'ai un tri à faire si cela ne te dérange pas mais où te mettre ?

Il grimaçait en constatant que le choixpeau avait passé outre sa barrière comme si de rien n'était. Il allait vraiment le mettre sur le feu un de ces jours comme il l'avait promis à Godric. Rowena devait bien avoir noté un sort pour détruire le choixpeau malgré tous les enchantements. Alors que le choixpeau s'amusait à trifouiller à travers ces souvenirs pour voir les fondateurs d'une dimension parallèle, il lui dit mentalement :

-Allons, tu sais bien comme moi où je vais aller. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Ma vie serait beaucoup plus simple si tu me disais l'emplacement de ces fichues tableaux, pas comme la dernière fois…

Il se souvint de son deuxième tri. Le choixpeau avait catégoriquement refusé en prétextant que Salazar le torturait si jamais il permettait à un tel potentiel d'éviter de converser volontairement avec lui. C'était une preuve de plus que Salazar n'était pas aussi impuissant dans son tableau qu'il voudrait faire croire à tous et Harry ne voulait toujours pas retombé sur lui.

-Oui, une grande intelligence dissimulée sous des traits innocents. Continuait le choixpeau en regardant l'esprit d'Harry ramener des souvenirs avec nostalgie presque involontairement.

-Tu sais choixpeau, la position de ces tableaux pourraient aussi m'aider énormément que toi. Je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu puisses discuter avec Helga ? Tu aimais bien converser avec elle sur les qualités des élèves. Il y a Rowena exactement, elle pourrait me dire les charmes et séries d'enchantements sur toi et on pourrait t'améliorer.

Il essayait vainement d'argumenter avec le choixpeau. Curieusement, son plaidoyer sonnait plus comme une supplication qu'autre chose. L'objet enchanté ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il disait en plus.

-Ohé ! Choixpeau, est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ?

L'ex-chapeau de Godric se mit à hésiter entre Serdaigle mais murmurait presque mentalement d'à quel point il ressemblait à Salazar. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette comparaison. Il appréciait énormément son père de substitution mais détestait quand on le comparait à lui. Il n'avait pas expérimenté sur quelqu'un sans son accord, ni l'attaquer par surprise, lui !

-Oui, tu ferais très bien à… SERPENTARD !

-Connard… Chuchotait Harry au choixpeau alors que sa robe redevint enfin comme les fois précédente où il avait été à Pouddlard.

Harrison se dirigeait vers la table de sa maison comme si de rien n'était alors que des centaines d'étudiants choqués le dévisagèrent en silence ou en murmurant leur incompréhension. A la table des Serpentard, la réaction fut évidemment masquée mais la plupart des premières années eurent du mal à dissimuler leur choc. Le sauveur durant l'attaque du train était un serpentard?!

Harry adorait tous particulièrement la bouille surprise de Dumbledore qui devait avoir pensé la même chose que les autres étudiants. Cette fichue étincelle avait disparu pendant un court instant et harry aurait bien voulu avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser cet instant magique.

Oui, décidément, cela allait être une excellente année pour le jeune Harrison Morgan alias Harry Potter.

* * *

Je le dis et le redis, ryry aurait dû aller à Serpentard. (Moi, une dent contre dumby et Ron? NON! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça?)


	7. Yeux verts de ruses

**Harrison Morgan, le garçon qui a voyagé**

Avertissement: voir prologue

* * *

Et on continue l'aventure! Cette fois, un peu de Rita pour pimenter l'affaire! J'ai remarqué qu'elle nou ss articles 'apparaissait fréquemment que dans les histoires d'Harry Potter accueillant le tournoi des 3 sorciers ou les histoires avec le jumeau (prétendument) "qui a survécu". On va régler cela!

Bonne lecture les loulous! Et merci pour vos favoris et vos commentaires. Ils m'ont beaucoup plu!

* * *

 **HP - Yeux verts de ruse**

La semaine suivante fut tout simplement délectable pour le jeune Harry Potter. Il avait passé toute la semaine à en apprendre le plus possible sur les évènements de son propre monde. Il avait été à la bibliothèque pour lire des manuels d'histoire. Il avait pris plusieurs abonnements à divers journaux qu'il avait pu payer grâce à une visite chez les gobelins en empruntant à 3 heures du matin une cheminette.

Il avait été surpris du nombre de galions qu'il avait amassé sans être là et en avait profité pour faire des petits investissements discrets dans divers entreprises. Les gobelins n'avaient pas alerté sa présence aux autorités comme prévu à cause de la clause de confidentialité et le peu d'intérêt qu'ils avaient dans cette guerre. Pour eux, n'importe quelle personne qui pouvait leur envoyer une lettre écrite sans fautes dans leurs propres dialectes avec les bonnes expressions devait être digne d'une immense confiance.

En soi, ce monde n'était pas très différent de la troisième ou sixième dimension. C'était à la fois amusant et paradoxalement ennuyeux. Il avait été habitué à découvrir des choses complètement différentes. Il s'attendait donc, une fois rentrer dans sa dimension, tombée dans une immense surprise et avoir un plaisir fou à redécouvrir les spécificités de ce monde qu'il avait oublié après avoir atterrit chez les fondateurs. Mais non, ce monde n'avait rien d'amusant, il n'était même pas attrayant. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne savait déjà en soit.

A part qu'il était apparemment lui, ou plutôt Harry Potter, qui était « le garçon qui a survécu ». Enfin, « le garçon qui avait disparu » comme le surnommait certain journaux comme le prophète et que le sorcier Grindelwal n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres actuel mais un dénommé « Voldemort » plutôt surnommé « vous-savez-qui ». Il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence avec la troisième dimension.

Il se demandait brièvement si cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le Tom Jédusor de son univers. Les termes : « Voldemort », « mangemort », « mage noir », etc. N'était pas vraiment inconnu pour Harry. Et comme par hasard, tous avait été lié à un moment ou un autre à cette identité. Se pourrait-il que le seigneur noir de cette dimension soit, en fait, Tom ? Il espérait que non car, dans chacune des dimensions, le sorcier avait toujours attiré comme du miel, totalement involontairement d'ailleurs, l'individu sinistre.

Mais peut-on vraiment faire confiance à ce que racontait les journaux et livres qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la bibliothèque? Il avait lu un livre sur sa vie. Il n'avait réussi à finir le livre que parce qu'il était si stupéfait par tant de stupidité, qu'il avait absolument vérifié si ce livre contenait le moindre gramme de vérité. A la fin de la lecture, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le monde des sorciers vivait dans un nuage bien rose rempli d'arc-en-ciel et de paillettes.

Ces idiots avaient réussi à s'imaginer qu'Harry vivait une vie choyée de prince avec une famille aimante et qu'il était au courant de parfaitement tout son héritage de sorcier. Pour eux, le moindre caprice pour son immense courage et sacrifice avait dû être exaucé alors qu'il se prélassait dans l'immense fortune de la famille Potter. On devait noter que personne n'à mentionner la moindre ligne sur ses prétendues parents aimants que devait être les Dursley, ni sur l'emplacement de leur habitation ou sur de soit-disant visites.

Mais les vraies idioties n'arrivaient en s'amplifiant que plus tard…

En effet, après sa disparition et l'arrivé du groupe de terroriste mage noir, chaque sorcier était persuadé de l'avoir aperçu au moins une fois dans leurs vies à travers divers lieux.

Une bonne partie de la population croyait qu'il se la coulait douce quelque part comme un pleutre pour éviter de régler le problème de mages noirs dont Harry n'était même pas au courant. A travers les pages, on le traitait de lâche et alors que le monde des sorciers s'écroule sur place, on préfère pleurer et bouder sur un gamin qui, à l'époque, n'avait que 12 ou 13 ans.

L'autre bonne partie de la population croyait que Dumbledore l'avait emmené faire un entrainement intensif secret afin de mieux pouvoir les sauver plus tard. Dans certaines coupures de journaux divers, on pouvait voir Dumbledore qui se servait de sa renommé comme figure de proue ou encore des partisans de celui-ci qui glissait un ou deux commentaires sur à quel point il appartenait à la lumière et comment il allait rejoindre la lutte et devenir la jolie petite arme innocente de la vieille chèvre. Comme s'il allait jouer à l'agneau sacrificiel ou à la petite arme lumineuse parfaite!

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait aux conséquences réels de la défense du train. Certes, il avait eu l'immense satisfaction de botter les fesses de sorciers à priori aguerris mais il s'était non seulement exposé face à un Albus Dumbledore manipulateur à souhait mais aussi à un seigneur noir qui avait des chances d'êtres encore plus infâme, agaçante et probablement plus obsessionnel que ces anciennes versions s'il s'agissait de Tom ou d'une personne affilié à Tom.

[-Génial, la prochaine fois, je bâillonne mon complexe ridicule du héro et j'arrête de vouloir faire le malin avant de réfléchir un peu plus à mes actions. Note, ça pourrait être pire… Ici, la vieille chèvre n'est pas premier ministre ! Yep, maigre consolation à mon humble avis] Pensait Harry.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se réjouir des derniers développements ou pas. Il avait continué ses recherches toute la semaine et s'était adapté assez facilement à la politique Serpentard. Il était même devenu une sorte d'élève modèle assez rapidement pour les professeurs bien qu'il n'écoutait rien en cours. Grâce à tous ses voyages et les nombreuses études privés qu'il avait faits durant ceux-ci, le niveau encore plus bas que le Pouddlard de la troisième dimension semblait presque trop facile pour lui.

Le seul cours qui lui avait amené un peu de difficulté était le cours de potion donné par un certain Severus Rogue. Il avait refusé de s'assoir avec un élève et fait toute la potion parfaitement sans manuel et dans un temps record. Le professeur n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait travaillé mais semblait sceptique au début avant de remarquer que son élève devait savoir ce qu'il faisait comme il n'avait pas encore fait exploser le chaudron. Apparemment la potion était un dérivé d'un poison qui rendait l'agonie long et pénible. Il l'avait travaillé des centaines de fois en étant assassin et aurait pu la refaire les yeux bandés s'il le fallait.

En soit, c'était une excellente semaine… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoive le vendredi matin la gazette du sorcier écrit par Rita Skeeter.

 _«_ _Harrison Morgan, le nouveau mystère du monde des sorciers_ _»_

 _« Hé non, mes chers lecteurs assoiffés de sang et de curiosité. Peut-être avez-vous entendu une semaine plus tôt cette tragique attaque sur le célèbre train pour les élèves de Pouddlard ? Bien entendu, la rumeur propagée par ce fou d'Albus Dumbledore étant des mangemorts est parfaitement fausse. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une attaque terroriste lancé par un groupe de mages noirs indépendants (voir p7). Cependant, il y a bien un personnage que nos fidèles aurors et Albus semblent avoir été réticent à nous parler. Il s'agit bien évidemment de ce mystérieux Harrison Morgan._

 _Mais qui est ce jeune sorcier ? Voilà la question que vous devez tous vous poser mes chers lecteurs. Rassurez-vous, moi, moi et moi avons voulu en apprendre plus sur ce jeune homme qui est, je vous l'assure, un véritable mystère._

 _Monsieur Morgan est un étudiant de septième année à Pouddlard est non seulement le seul individu à avoir défendu le Pouddlard express avec un talent évident dans l'attente de nos chers aurors mais aussi un Serpentard. Oui, vous avez bien entendu chers lecteurs, le sauveur qui a combattu ces mages noirs n'est autre qu'un Serpentard. Rassurez-vous, cette aura ténébreuse cache bien plus de secret. Il paraitrait qu'Harrison Morgan est également la nouvelle coqueluche de Pouddlard ! En effet, il semblerait que malgré son statut de Serpentard, de nombreuses étudiantes en semblent déjà épris. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas ? Il est un excellent étudiant d'après les professeurs, on en sait très peu sur ce jeune homme et il semble avoir des manières de sangs-purs malgré que personne ne le connaissait une semaine plus tôt._

 _Non content de tous cela, ce jeune homme beau à croquer en amène plus de mystères que de réponses. Pourquoi porte-t-il une épée dans son dos ? Pourquoi un tel héro va-t-il à Serpentard, maison de la ruse et de l'ambition ? Comment a-t-il pu battre 30 assaillants à lui tout seul ? Qui sont ces parents ? Quel est la pureté de son sang ? Est-il en couple ou encore célibataire ?_

 _Mais foi de Rita Skeeter, chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous vous promettons d'en découvrir toujours plus sur cet intrigant jeune homme de septième année._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur :_

 _Le 37_ _ième_ _décret de sécurité du ministère (voir p3)_

 _Dumbledore est-il vraiment fou ? (voir p5)_

 _L'attaque du train (voir p7)_

 _L'histoire de la maison Serpentard (voir p9)»_

Immédiatement après la lecture de ce document, il sortit sa baguette et lancer un sortilège de feu silencieux pour brûler le journal avant de quitter bouillonnant de fureur la grande salle. Avec ce nouveau document écrit, tous le monde allait s'interroger encore plus sur lui. Il détestait l'attention et encore plus être célèbre. Il en avait déjà fait les frais dans quelques mondes et refusait de revivre ce cauchemar.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de passer inaperçu encore un peu. Il était hors de question qu'on finisse par découvrir sa véritable identité. Il avait déjà vécu suffisamment de bataille dans les autres dimensions. Il se refusait également à se lancer dans un jeu d'échec vivant encore une fois et encore moins devenir un pion pour l'un ou l'autre camp.

Si jamais, il y avait une guerre, le monde des sorciers n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir et se sauver lui-même. Par Merlin, il n'était même pas majeur qu'on voulait l'envoyer au casse-pipe ! Pour un peu, il se croyait de retour dans la deuxième dimension où des jeunes sorciers devaient se battre avec la rébellion car le ministère était trop idiot pour envisager une frappe autre que diplomatique. Sauf qu'ici, c'était pire. Ici, le ministère était dirigé par un homme imbu de lui-même qui lape l'attention des citoyens et feraient tous pour rester à sa place de choix. Ici, il n'y avait aucune initiative prise pour régler le problème, A-U-C-U-N-E !

Et Harrison était censé les sauver ? Eux qui n'avait jamais pris la peine, même après sa disparition, de vérifier sur son état ou sur la véracité des dires de leur gouvernement ? Eux qui préféraient écrire un article de journal sur un gamin comme première page plutôt que sur l'attaque du train ? Eux qui avaient toujours autant de préjugés, déjà dès leur enfance, contre d'autres maisons, contre les gens loufoques qui voyaient réellement le monde avec une clarté étonnante, même contre la magie noire qu'Harrison maîtrisait avec une habilité inégalée. Comment ces idiots pouvaient croire que les créatures qu'Harrison avait appris à côtoyer et avait commencé à considérer comme une famille pouvait être sombre ? Comment la magie noire pouvait devenir automatiquement mal ? Pourquoi chaque Serpentard donnait de prétendu mage noir et aucune des autres maisons ?

[-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi !] S'écriait mentalement le jeune Morgan.

A tous ces gens, il n'avait envie de dire qu'une chose :

Qu'ils aillent se faire cuire un œuf car pourquoi devrait-il les sauver ?

* * *

Pour rappel, toute suggestion peut être prise en compte. Il m'arrive de faire des chapitres bonus si vous aimez le POV d'un certain personnage ou désirez voir d'autres chose comme par exemple un flash back court sur la vie d'harry dans la rébellion ou un aperçu du POV de Neville face à ryry. Je suis toujours à l'écoute!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Bonne soirée!


	8. L'Ordre du poulet grillé

**Harrison Morgan - le garçon qui a voyagé**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

Attention, Albus manipulateur! (Quoi? Non ce n'est pas de l'ooc! Il le cache juste moins bien que dans les livres ou les films...)

* * *

 **L'Ordre du poulet grillé - POV neutre**

Godric Hollow n'avait jamais eu autant de monde que ces dernières années. En particulier, l'ancienne maison clandestine de la famille Potter.

On pourrait la penser désertée après les moult et obscurs évènements de cette tragique nuit d'Halloween mais il n'en était rien. A l'insu de l'ensemble du monde à la fois moldu et sorciers, cette vieille maison, rongée par la dépravation et la moisissure, servait aujourd'hui de refuge à une cause bien plus noble mené par des individus aux objectifs tout aussi pur. Ces individus étaient les membres de l'Ordre du phénix dirigé par le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Il y avait plusieurs bonnes raisons à l'utilisation de cet emplacement précis comme QG pour l'Ordre du phénix. Pour commencer, ce lieu était symbolique. Il était l'endroit qui avait vu la dégénérescence de Lord Voldemort après ce fameux soir d'Halloween.

Ensuite, il était également tenu sous un fidélitas de très haute puissance dont le gardien du secret, Albus Dumbledore lui-même, était assez fier. Le seul autre emplacement aussi sécuritaire aurait été la vieille maison familiale des Black. Hélas, la mort de Sirius Black en avait empêché l'accès à quiconque aurait voulu s'y introduire. Selon la rumeur, Narcissa Black, l'épouse du mangemort Lucius Malfoy, serait la nouvelle propriétaire de l'ancienne demeure. Nulle ne pouvait savoir si la demeure était encore habitée ou même simplement utilisé pour des visites rares de la famille purs sangs pour ce qu'on en savait, cependant, personne n'était assez fou pour aller confirmer ses informations. Même Severus Rogue, l'espion attitré de l'ordre n'osait pas y regarder de trop près afin d'éviter toute méfiance potentielle.

Pour finir, bien que la plupart des membres ne l'avoueront pas à voix haute, il espérait tous qu'un jour, Harry Potter retourne dans ce lieu ou en arrive à proximité pour la recherche de son passé. Un espoir futile certes, mais un espoir quand même. Et avec l'arrivé des ténèbres, la lumière se devait de prendre autant d'espoirs que possible. Espoir symbolisé en la personne introuvable d'Harry James Potter.

Pour une fois, cependant, la discussion ne tournait pas autours du sauveur disparu du monde des sorciers. Ce qui était une chose rare selon l'avis de la majorité des membres habitués à se demander où celui-ci pouvait être. Non, pour une fois, la discussion et l'ordre du jour secondaire avait pour sujet le jeune Serpentard qui avait sauvé les jeunes attaqués du train d'un bataillon de mangemorts. Une discussion qui avait malheureusement une opinion générale assez mitigée...

-Comment se fait-il qu'un combattant aussi pur et prometteur soit envoyé à Serpentard ? S'énervait Alastor Maugrey après avoir fini de lire la gazette du sorcier.

On pouvait voir l'image du jeune homme parfaitement concentré peu avant qu'il ne monte dans le Pouddlard Express. Ces yeux indiquaient une certaine malice et intelligence et son sourire bien qu'usé semblait authentique alors qu'il montait dans le train en direction de Pouddlard. On n'aurait jamais pu croire que le jeune étudiant venait de sortir d'une rixe potentiellement mortelle face à de dangereux mages noirs. En fait, si Albus n'avait pas confirmé l'identité du vaillant guerrier, tout le monde aurait pris cela pour un coup de publicité médiatique dont Fudge avait pris la sale habitude d'utiliser depuis la disparition du regretté sauveur du monde des sorciers.

Comment Rita Skeeter avait-elle pu avoir cette photo alors qu'elle n'était pas sur les lieux au moment des faits? Nulle ne le savait…

-Le choixpeau s'est trompé, c'est évident ! Annonçait Tonk avec une mauvaise humeur caractéristique en l'absence de son mari Rémus Lupin pour la calmer.

Hier soir avait été la pleine lune et comme toujours, le contrecoup du lendemain matin avait été horrible pour le dernier marauder encore en vie. Sa femme, aujourd'hui auror à temps plein, avait été éveillé jusqu'à 4 heures du matin avant de partir à 6 heure pour aller travailler. N'importe qui pouvait comprendre qu'avec une heure et demie de sommeil dans son système, il était parfaitement normal qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, cette humeur néfaste n'avait fait que grimper la tension au point de la rendre insupportable et d'énerver la quasi-totalité des occupants de la pièce.

-Peut-être qu'il joue double jeu ? Suggéra Amos Diggory.

-Et risquer sa peau avec un Doloris bien senti de la part du cercle complet de « vous-savez-qui » ? Contrecarrait verbalement Molly Weasley.

-Cela pourrait bien être un piège pour diminuer notre méfiance afin de mieux nous poignardez ! Continuait Alastor, toujours aussi paranoïaque et vigilant que d'ordinaire

-Alors, si c'est le but, pourquoi le mettre à Serpentard ? C'est illogique ! Déclarait Cédric Diggory.

-Le choixpeau révèle la vraie nature des gens. Peut-être, n'a-t-il pas réussi à la cacher et s'est fait démasquer par le choixpeau ? Suggérait Amos.

-Quel est votre avis là-dessus Albus ? Finit par demander Arthur Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore avait été profondément perdu dans ces pensées depuis le début de la réunion. Il y avait de quoi. Il avait été persuadé que le jeune homme si raisonnable à la gare aurait été un atout pour la lumière et le plus grand bien. Il avait pu voir l'étoffe d'un vrai mage de lumière, puissant, un peu naïf comme l'atteste le fait qu'il était tombé droit dans les manipulations du directeur, parfaitement Gryffondor… Mais surtout, un véritable appât pour le jeune Tom, le temps qu'il retrouve Harry ou que Neville soit prêt à accomplir la prophétie ou mourir en essayant. Ce précieux temps de prélude à la guerre qu'ils commençaient tous à perdre sans pouvoir l'arrêter.

A la place, le futur pion parfait du directeur était allé à Serpentard, l'ancienne maison de Jédusor. Il y avait été sans la moindre protestation et même avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres comme s'il avait attendu cela tout le long du tri.

Pour couronner le tout, depuis le début de la semaine, le garçon avait réussi à amadouer presque tout le personnel en sa faveur avec son talent. S'il ne savait pas mieux, Albus aurait eu l'impression de se retrouver avec un autre Tom sur les bras. Et cela ne pouvait absolument pas se produire, en aucune façon.

-Je pense… Commençait lentement pour l'effet.

Il fit un léger arrêt comme pour une réflexion profonde alors que presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient maintenant pendus à ces lèvres. Il fallait les manipuler lentement et minutieusement. Il se devait d'obtenir ce dénommé « Harrison Morgan » afin de contrer Voldemort et pour cela, il fallait que les membres de sa cause soit d'accord avec l'idée d'obtenir un Serpentard dans leurs rangs, un peu comme Severus. Cela devait donc se passer tout en douceur. Après tout, la meilleure manière d'amener quelqu'un à une idée, c'est de faire croire que cela était la sienne en premier lieu.

-Que ce monsieur Morgan n'est pas encore sombre et a été envoyé pour une raison à Serpentard. Peut-être a-t-il décidé, après ces actions héroïques, de surveiller les membres de sa maison actuelle et d'en sauver un maximum ? Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle le garçon a été envoyé à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor.

Il fit une seconde pause pour les laisser cogiter ce début d'idée. Bien entendu, le choixpeau pouvait être influencé par un élève. Cela arrivait chaque année. Par contre, un étudiant ne pouvait pas être envoyé dans une maison pour une raison missionnaire ou une quête quelconque. Le choixpeau se basait après tout sur le caractère, pas sur les missions que s'était attribué l'élève. Bien entendu, le directeur n'était pas prêt de leur révéler ce petit détail aussi insignifiant qu'agaçant.

Il y eut un silence ponctué des cliquetis des fourchettes sur les assiettes alors que la plupart des membres mangeaient dans la pièce d'à côté. On pouvait sentir aux odeurs de cuisine que Molly s'était encore surpassé avec un copieux ragoût de viande aux petits légumes qui n'attendaient plus que la fin de la réunion pour être déguster dans l'autre pièce.

-Il aurait donc décidé de nous aider à sa manière ? C'est probable… Finit par dire un membre dont il ne connaissait plus le nom.

Albus, en voyant la majorité des personnes acquiescer, hochait la tête de manière mécanique avant de continuer :

-Néanmoins, je m'inquiète énormément pour Morgan. Passer autant de temps à proximité d'autant de Serpentard et de probables mages noirs ne peut pas être sain pour lui. Après un an, je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver.

[-Il pourrait glisser de ma portée et nous aurions un autre seigneur des ténèbres sous nos bras.] Imaginait pourtant parfaitement le seigneur de la lumière.

Il pouvait voir aisément le garçon avec son épée couverte de sang avec un regard fou se reflétant dans le reflet de la lame sanglante. Cela pourrait s'avérer désastreux s'il rejoignait les mangemorts. Un garçon capable d'en battre une bonne trentaine facilement selon les dire serait un atout mais s'il était contrôlé eux. Cela pourrait se révéler problématique. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin en ces temps sombres d'un autre seigneur des ténèbres sur les bras. Surtout que contrairement à Tom, il n'y avait pas de héro prophétisé pour le vaincre. Albus devait donc, au nom du plus grand bien, empêcher cela à tout prix.

-Vous… Vous pensez qu'il pourrait tourner sombre ? Bégayait Molly.

-Il me semble évident que cela est une possibilité à envisager. Il est bien connu que leur maison produise le plus de mages noirs en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si un garçon capable de repousser une trentaine de mangemorts entraînés rejoignait Voldemort.

Il voyait déjà la guerre se rallonger de plusieurs années si le jeune combattant ne décimait pas tout simplement leur rang un à un. Il avait vu via la légitimencie sur un étudiant plus jeune ce dont Morgan était capable. Même dans ses propres rangs, il n'y avait personne pour rivaliser avec le gamin. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Alastor aurait pu le battre. Cette pensée le ramenait immédiatement au problème du manque de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui.

-Par merlin ! Ce serait une catastrophe ! Déclarait Douglass.

Aussitôt, les spéculations allèrent bon train. Albus ne fit rien pour les dissuader de leurs hypothèses. Lorsqu'une dispute faillit éclater, le directeur usait de son influence pour les faire taire et pour continuer sur un rythme plus calme :

-Allons, allons tout le monde, ce n'est qu'un étudiant pour l'instant. Il reste néanmoins impératif d'empêcher que quelque chose comme cela se produise. C'est pourquoi, malgré la noble mission qu'il s'est pourvu, il devrait passer un maximum de temps avec l'un de nous afin de le prévenir de l'influence néfaste des autres membres si cruels de sa maison.

[-Et aussi pour que je puisse garder un œil sur lui. Pour le plus grand bien.] Pensait Albus en même temps.

-Et que proposez-vous Albus? Demandait Arthur aussi inquiet que sa femme.

Il y eut un silence encore une fois calculé puis, Dumbledore eut un petit sourire alors que ses yeux bleus si caractéristiques scintillèrent.

-Molly, votre fils Ronald n'est-il pas dans la même année que Morgan ?


	9. Pièce noire

**Harrison Morgan - le garçon qui a voyagé**

 **Avertissement:** Prologue

* * *

En hommage un peu tardif à Alan Rickman. Un POV de Severus pour une fois.

* * *

 **PIECE NOIRE -** POV Severus

Voldemort était occupé à planifier le prochain raid lorsque qu'il avait sollicité une réunion avec Severus Rogue pour ces talents d'espion ou de potioniste.

Severus avait du mal à savoir si cela le réjouissait ou non. D'un côté, il évitait tous ces beaux discours niais sur le plus grand bien mais de l'autre, il tombait sur un seigneur noir qui torturait les gens pour chaque mot qu'ils disaient de travers. En temps normal, il aurait préféré cette première option à la torture mais aujourd'hui, la ligne était floue.

-Severus, que peux-tu me dire sur le jeune homme, Harrison Morgan, c'est bien cela ?

Le professeur Rogue se demandait brièvement comment l'assassin de Lily pouvait connaitre le nom de son tout nouvel étudiant avant d'apercevoir le journal négligemment posé en évidence sur une pile de document sur le coin gauche du bureau. Il avait donc lu ce torchon, comme tout le monde.

-Peu de chose, mon seigneur. Répondit-il prudemment.

Voldemort ne dit rien. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il continuait de lire d'autres documents et renseignements apportés par les autres membres de son cercle qui espionnait dans les diverses communautés magiques.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais du garçon.

Severus réfléchit un peu puis après une profonde inspiration et un renforcement de ces barrières d'occlumencie, il déclarait :

-Il se nomme Harrison Morgan, il est en septième année à Serpentard. Il est un assez bon élève mais n'écoute que très peu en classe. Il est plus que très bon en potion. Je dois avouer que toutes les potions que je lui ai demandées de faire ont été parfaites et terminé en un temps record. Dans ses horaires, il a prit « divination » et « soin aux créatures magiques ». Il semblerait d'après le professeur Trelawey qu'il ait quitté son cours après une quinzaine de minutes disant que le sujet du jour n'avait que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux. Il refuse de se séparer de son épée et quitte le cours du professeur qui lui menace de la lui confisquer. Il semble ne s'être lié à personne de Serpentard jusqu'à présent et il a été vu à la recherche de quelque chose sur les murs selon les autres Serpentard qui trouvaient son comportement étrange. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Il se raidit légèrement. Il s'attendait à tout moment à se faire torturer par magie pour son manque d'information évident. A sa grande surprise, la malédiction ne vint jamais. Par contre, Voldemort le dévisageait attentivement par-dessus ses documents. Lentement, celui-ci déposait sa plume avant de déclarer calmement :

-Il m'a fallu un moment pour le replacer mais le nom de famille me disait quelque chose. Je suis donc allé éplucher divers journaux et livres. J'ai appris ce matin même que la famille « Morgan » était une famille connue pour produire des assassins prestigieux. Néanmoins, le dernier seigneur de cette famille qui a refusée toute association avec les autres sorciers et moldu, en dehors des contrats, a été tué alors qu'il se baladait dans le chemin de traverse sous son alter-ego. Il est mort sans avoir été fiancé ou marié, il n'avait pas de liaison et pas d'héritier. Il était même connu pour être asexué. De plus, Il était le dernier de sa ligne. Commences-tu à comprendre mon problème Severus ?

L'espion n'aimait pas la note sifflante avec lequel son seigneur prononçait son nom. Elle n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

-En effet, mon seigneur, comment peut-il porter le nom de « Morgan » et avoir accès aux voûtes de confiances de cette famille si l'ancien seigneur est mort sans héritier et vierge de surcroît ?

-Telle est la question… Cependant, une autre chose m'intrigue. J'ai envoyé des gens pour savoir d'où il venait en retraçant les cheminettes et les personnes ayant un permis de transplanage depuis un ou deux ans. Sais-tu ce qu'ils ont découvert ?

-Non, mon seigneur. Répondit-il prudemment.

-Absolument rien. Le garçon porte donc un nom de famille qui ne devrait pas être possible et il est apparu au milieu de nulle part et personne ne semble savoir qui il est. Annonçait celui-ci en claquant ses deux mains contre le bureau.

Rogues frissonnait le plus silencieusement possible. Il détestait la tendance bipolaire du seigneur des ténèbres. Un moment, il pouvait être très calme et la seconde d'après, il pouvait entrer dans une colère noire.

-As-tu des informations sur l'Ordre pour moi Severus ? L'interrogeait-il en redevenant calme encore une fois.

Le changement de sujet perturbait un peu le maître de potion mais il reprit bien vite du poil de la bête et prit une voix assuré mais prudente avec son soupçon de ricanements habituels.

\- Ils se réunissent à l'instant même pour parler du garçon, mon seigneur. Il semblerait que son classement en ait surpris plus d'un.

Severus aurait souri aux souvenirs si ses barrières mentales n'étaient pas en place. A la place, il se contentait de ricaner tranquillement. Son maître reprit la parole peu après la fin de son ricanement.:

-Dumbledore va probablement vouloir recruter le garçon avec son coup d'éclat. J'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer pour évaluer la menace.

-Néanmoins, d'ici là, il faudra que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être utiliser pour garder le garçon à porter de main sans éveiller la méfiance…

-Dois-je remplir cette mission, mon seigneur ?

Sans prévenir, Voldemort sortit sa baguette d'if blanche comme l'os et lui lançait un des 3 impardonnables.

-Doloris. Incantait-il alors qu'un jet rouge partait de sa baguette.

Severus s'écroulait de douleur alors que ce qui semblait être des poignards chauffés à blanc s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Ses veines donnaient l'impression de liquider ses organes alors qu'elles gelaient sous sa peau mordu par milles bouches des serpents les plus vénéneux.

Voldemort relevait sa baguette et annulait le sort après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Severus. La partie appartenant à son esprit naturellement cynique ricanait mentalement à lui et lui signalait que le sortilège de torture ne pouvait pas avoir duré plus de quelques secondes.

-Ne me questionne plus, Severus. Le menaçait-il en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts fins de squelette.

-Excusez-moi mon seigneur.

Un long silence planait dans la pièce et Severus crut, pendant un bref instant, que le temps s'était figé de lui-même. Ces pensées délirantes furent arrachées à la racine quand la voix sifflante du seigneur des ténèbres résonnaient encore une fois:

-Hélas, je ne peux pas te faire surveiller de trop près le garçon. Cela paraitrait louche.

Il y eut un silence entrecoupé de quelques halètements du professeur de Pouddlard.

-Dis-moi Severus… Ton filleul… Il a commencé sa septième année lui aussi ?

* * *

Voïl, je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce chapitre (raison pour laquelle j'ai posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui ) mais "fermer les yeux et dites-vous que cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je fais toujours ça!" (Argh, je sais que résister à pirates des caraibes est stupide surtout quand le film passe dans mon dos au moment où je vous écris.)

Dans le prochain épisode: on reparle de la première dimension (fondateur) et je place la tant attendue et demandée *soupir théâtral* rencontre avec le Draco de cette dimension.


	10. Mon ex-meilleur ami

**Harrison Morgan**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Prologue

A ceux qui m'ont dit que je faisais beaucoup trop de dénigrement. Je tiens à souligner que j'en ai besoin pour faire avancer l'intrigue dans le bon sens. Ne voyez pas ça comme un besoin refoulé de détruire des personnage de ce merveilleux univers. Si cela peut vous rassurez, cela va s'améliorer plus tard. Cependant, vous allez devoir en subir encore un peu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **MON EX-MEILLEUR AMI**

Harry regardait avec une attention soutenu les vagues du lac noir alors qu'il était allongé sur l'herbe trempée de la baie entourant celui-ci. A côté de lui, son épée coincée dans son fourreau, maintenant sale, brillait au soleil et faisait des reflets hypnotiques sur l'eau. Son uniforme noir et vert de Serpentard était couvert de boue et trempé mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait froid et son souffle faisait de la buée mais il s'en fichait également. Pour l'instant, il ne désirait que penser dans un environnement calme et relaxant. Le lac de Pouddlard était un de ces lieux.

Cela ferait 3 semaines qu'il était à Pouddlard. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à tenir le coup et rester sous le radar. Il avait réussi à éviter un maximum de conversations et de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Il savait que dès que quelqu'un apprendrait son secret, quiconque sera lié avec lui sera mis en danger de mort ou utiliser contre lui par Voldemort ou la vieille chèvre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir le luxe d'un ami ou d'un confident. Cela le rendrait bien trop vulnérable.

Les autres Serpentard avait pris son retrait et son manque d'attention et de respect pour de la honte de leur propre maison. Il avait entraperçu chacune de leurs mimiques de dégoût presque invisible sous leurs masques parfaits chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Il est vrai qu'Harrison aurait pu mieux jouer ces cartes. Il était le premier à savoir à quel point un Serpentard pouvait faire de dégâts à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Donc, se mettre à dos toute la maison n'avait pas été un bon plan. Tant pis, cette erreur de calcul ne pouvait pas être rectifiée.

[-Au moins, ils n'ont encore aucune raison pour me maudire et m'attaquer directement.] Se rassurait le jeune Morgan/Potter.

Harry se demandait brièvement s'il aurait mieux valu manipuler un petit groupe d'entre eux pour mieux rentrer dans les rangs. Il avait volontairement masqué la quasi-totalité de sa magie pour passer à la limite d'un sorcier médiocre. Bien entendu, n'importe quel crétin aurait compris que quelque chose clochait. Après tout, un sorcier capable de vaincre un escadron de mages noirs aussi facilement ne pouvait pas être aussi faible ? Seul des crétins penseraient cela. Mais à sa grande surprise, même les Serpentard de ce monde, qui avait été si intelligent dans les autres, semblaient aussi idiots que la population de sorciers de celui-ci.

[-Salazar en aurait été bouleversé.] Pensait tristement Harrison.

Cette pensée rendait le jeune épéiste un peu mélancolique. Il avait passé un moment à rechercher la position du tableau pour mieux l'éviter car il savait que la tentation de revoir son père adoptif aurait été trop forte pour le découvrir par inadvertance dans un moment de faiblesse.

Sa relation avec Salazar avait toujours été étrange. Harrison savait que le mage noir ne voulait que le manipuler depuis le début et se servir de lui pour ses expériences mais après un certain temps, une certaine affection avait commencée à apparaitre.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jour avec Godric alors qu'il s'était battu et blessé à l'épée.

* * *

FLASHBACK DEBUT

* * *

 _(*Parc de Pouddlard – dimanche - 7h35*)_

-En garde Harry !

Godric et lui se tenait debout l'un en face de l'autre sur l'herbe trempée de rosée fraiche du matin. Leur épée respectives toutes deux composée de fer d'assez mauvaise qualité étaient tiré de leur fourreau en bois sec pour le duel. Cela ferait bientôt un mois que ce rituel matinal du jour du soleil durait.

Harry en avait pourtant marre des mouvements un peu répétitifs d'oncle Gryffondors. Il avait l'impression de toujours faire la même chose à longueur de temps chaque fois qu'il se battait. Cela rendait leurs duels ennuyeux et prévisibles. Harry n'avait jamais aimé cet état quasi-constant de répétition. Il voulait vraiment se battre et prouver sa valeur contre celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle adoptif.

-Allez oncle Godric ! Tu n'oses pas utiliser tes bottes contre moi. Deviendrais-tu un couard ? Le provoquait-il alors que les épées se rencontraient dans les mêmes gestes et mouvements encore une fois.

-Nous savons tout les deux qu'Helga m'a interdit d'utiliser mes bottes et mes figures d'épée contre toi depuis la dernière fois. Il y a donc un pas entre la couardise et la témérité pure et simple.

-Moi, je ne vois toujours qu'un pauvre guerrier qui a peur d'une femme. Se moquait-il en espérant pousser son oncle à utiliser un style plus agressif malgré le rappel.

-Je trouve que toi aussi tu devrais avoir peur d'Helga… Si tu ne l'es pas alors tu n'es qu'un inconscient petit garçon. Elle peut être très effrayante pour maintenir au lit un blessé. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Cette question le ramenait dans un océan de souvenir mêlant potion de soin aux goûts infâmes, sort d'immobilité et prise d'immobilisation au sol. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit manquer le mouvement de percée en direction de sa côte droite. A la dernière seconde, il changeait son épée de main (merci l'ambidextrie!) et parait le coup in extremis.

-Essayerai-tu de me déconcentrer oncle Godric ? Le taquinait-il.

Le seigneur Gryffondor eut un petit sourire qui se perdit un peu dans ses cheveux roux constamment en pétard et sa fine barbe.

-Je ne suis pas le serpent ici. Veux-tu que j'accélère le rythme ? Lui demandait-il.

-Je n'attends que ça !

-Tu es absolument sûr ? Lui demandait-il encore une fois en esquivant le tranchant de son épée à hauteur de son plastron de cuir de sa tenue d'entrainement.

Harry se contentait d'hocher la tête et de reculer de quelques pas afin de pouvoir essuyer sa sueur en vitesse avant de prendre de l'élan pour pouvoir placer un coup plus fort. Godric l'interceptait sans problème avec ces pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol et sa force considérable.

-Très bien mais tu l'auras voulu. Si Helga m'étripe, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

Godric reculait et s'inclinait légèrement signifiant une légère pause.

-Je croyais que j'étais un inconscient ? S'amusait Harry en se remettant en garde.

-Et un petit garçon aussi. Fut tout ce que dit Godric avant de reprendre le duel.

Les coups pleuvaient bientôt de plus en plus vite et avec de plus en plus de force. Harry Potter se retrouvait pris dans une danse presque mortelle où la moindre erreur pouvait le blesser gravement mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Harry suivit sans le moindre problème malgré la fatigue. Malheureusement, le fondateur se décidait à jouer un peu trop fort et finit par frapper la tête d'Harry avec le pommeau dans un geste répété moult fois sur les champs de batailles et qui était devenu un réflexe.

Immédiatement, il lâchait son épée sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait qu'Harry était encore conscient et armé. Harry, sous le choc, reculait sous l'impact avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe mouillée. Sa respiration était difficile et une bosse commençait déjà à apparaitre sur le haut de son front.

-Par merlin ! Harry !

Harry Potter haletait sur le sol herbeux. Son « oncle » vint aussitôt à sa rencontre et vérifiait sa blessure.

-Godric… Chuchotait-il.

Harry grimaçait immédiatement car sa voix semblait résonner dans sa tête par millier comme une sorte d'écho mental indésirable.

-Harry, reste éveillé ! Compte mes doigts. Combien vois-tu de doigts ?

La main et le visage de son adversaire de duel devenait de plus en plus flou. Pour une raison étrange, il commençait à manquer d'air.

-Godric…

Le rouquin commençait à le secouer de plus en plus fort. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

-Par la magie, il délire. Harry, répond-moi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Continuait-il de lui crier.

Une seconde silhouette floue apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle était vêtue de vert et elle avait des cheveux argentés mêlés à de grandes mèches noires.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien, stupide Godric. Tu lui écrases les poumons avec ta jambe ! Dit la silhouette inconnu avec une voix aussi douce que sombre et sarcastique.

Il connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois. Harry aimait cette voix, elle ne s'énervait jamais.

-Salazar ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? S'exclamait le seigneur Gryffondor.

-Depuis le début du combat, maintenant, écarte-toi de mon cobaye, il faut que je le soigne de ta bêtise. Dit le seigneur Serpentard en le poussant de force sur le côté avant d'observer son front ensanglanté si le rouge sur les paumes floues de Salazar était un indicateur quelconque.

Il se sentait partir de plus en plus. Harry perdait son emprise sur la réalité et ses paupières devenaient très lourde, trop lourdes, beaucoup trop lourdes…

-Papa ? Articulait-il avec difficulté à la silhouette aux mains réconfortantes.

Celle avec la chevelure aux couleurs de feu revint prêt de lui. Il le savait à l'horrible odeur de sueur qui la recouvrait. Il la secouait encore une fois mais son corps semblait comme engourdi.

-Il délire vraiment ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce mouvement. Pourquoi me suis-je laisser emporter ? Helga, il faut que j'aille chercher Helga. Elle saura quoi faire.

L'odeur de sueur disparut encore une fois pour ne laisser place qu'à la délicate odeur réconfortante des mues de reptile, de l'odeur infime des marais et des fumées de potions sentant le sous-bois et la mousse d'arbre.

Il entendit vaguement un « chut » lent à la limite du sifflement alors qu'ils perdaient conscience mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Soudain, tout fut noir.

A son retour à la conscience, il y avait du blanc partout et une odeur d'herbes médicinales qui semblait la maîtresse des lieux.

-Harry, mon chéri, il faut te réveiller maintenant. Lui annonçait une voix douce alors que des mains avec des callosités le secouait sans vergogne.

Lentement, le dernier Potter ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux émeraudes dévisageaient le visage de l'infirmière au teint bronzé acquit par le temps qu'elle passait dehors dans les jardins près du château.

-Hel… Helga ?

Elle souriait et semblait être soulagé de sa réaction. Elle l'aidait à se relever.

-C'est une belle frayeur que tu nous a fais-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Godric et toi, vous vous battiez en duel et il s'est laissé emporté dans son élan. Tu as été blessé. Heureusement, Sal', ici présent, était là pour te soigner le temps que j'arrive.

Salazar l'avait soigné ?! Ce fut tout ce qu'Harry se répétait dans son esprit. Cette idée semblait tellement incongru qu'il croyait avoir mal entendu. Son affreux tortionnaire lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Vous… Vous m'avez guéri ? Le questionnait le petit garçon.

-Je ne peux pas permettre à mon testeur de potion favori de mourir d'une perte de sang. Il m'en reste encore un bon paquet à tester. Ne va surtout pas croire que je fais cela autre que pour mon intérêt personnel ! Maintenant, excusez-moi mes Lady, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire cont rarement à d'autre. Je ne crois pas pouvoir l'avoir fini avant, au moins, la fin de la semaine vu la taille des travaux que je dois terminer.

Sal' lui tournait le dos et croisait les mains derrière lui avant de se diriger avec sa lenteur et sa grâce calculée habituelle dans sa démarche.

-Salazar ? L'appelait encore une fois Harry

-Quoi ?! Dit-il avec une note un peu plus violente que d'habitude dans son ton, tout en se tournant vers le blessé.

-Merci…

Harry sentit encore une fois sa force diminuée et la fatigue débutait sa reprise sur lui telle une maîtresse jalouse.

-De quoi ? D'avoir sauver une vie qui me saura potentiellement utile plus tard ? Ricanait le vieux fourchelangue.

-Non, merci d'avoir été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide. Chuchotait Harry avec autant de force qu'il pouvait.

Pendant un bref moment, Harry crut voir un fin sourire franchir les lèvres fines de Serpentard mais il en doutait sincèrement. Ses paupières se fermèrent malgré lui et la dernière chose qu'il entendit, alors que sa respiration se ralentit, fut la voix d'Helga qui demandait:

-Au fait, Sal' ? Je me suis posé la question. Si tu as autant de travail que tu le prétends, pourquoi as-tu été voir le duel entre Harry et Godric ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu détestes cela. Je me trompe ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Lui répondit celui-ci avec une voix agacé et même gênée? alors qu'Helga éclatait de rire.

Tout fut noir à nouveau pour Harry mais cette fois, un léger sourire s'étalait sous ses lèvres alors que l'inconscience le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

FLASHBACK FIN

* * *

Harry aurait pu faire jouer ce fragment de mémoire particulier encore et encore si une ombre n'avait pas masqué les rayons du soleil qui aimait danser sur son visage. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil et vit le visage du meilleur ami d'une des anciennes dimension qu'il avait eu le plaisir de visiter : Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy. Dit-il simplement.

-Morgan. L'imitait l'autre Serpentard avec une légère grimace de dégoût devant son apparence plus que malpropre.

Harrison soupirait et se redressait lentement en reprenant son épée dans sa main droite avant de la raccrocher elle et son fourreau autours de sa ceinture. Une fois satisfait, il arrachait du bout de ses doigts les brins d'herbe persistant sur son uniforme en essayant de nettoyer la boue qui couvrait son insigne.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? Demandait le voyageur dimensionnel en continuant sa besogne.

-Je suis venu te proposer une affaire. Lui éclairait Draco.

Pendant un court instant, le pouce d'Harry fit une pause à cette remarque avant de reprendre son travail de nettoyage.

-De quel genre ?

-Une sorte d'alliance.

Il passait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux et remit ses cheveux couleurs corbeaux bien devant son front pour masquer inutilement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair déjà masqué sous un glamour. Un vieux réflexe synonyme de stress pour lui.

-Continue, tu as toute mon attention.

Il se souvenait de cette poignée de main qui avait signé son alliance et son amitié avec le plus jeune Malfoy. Peut-être était-ce la même chose ? Une bulle de bonheur commençait à atteindre sa poitrine. Il attendait avec impatience ce moment.

-Ecoute Morgan, nous savons tous les deux que malgré ton coup d'éclat probablement monté de toute pièce avec les aurors. Tu n'es qu'un sorcier médiocre et faible. Tu n'es pas un sang-pur et tout le monde te déteste. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas envie de faire cette affaire avec toi de toutes les personnes.

La bulle de bonheur éclatait brutalement au niveau du cœur de l'ex-assassin. Il perdit son sourire et remit aussitôt son masque de glace purement Serpentard. Une lueur sombre devait être passée dans ses yeux car Goyle et Crable semblait reculer. Il se forçait à se calmer malgré sa fureur puis requérait à Draco d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

L'héritier Malfoy ricanait un peu comme son chef de maison.

-Mon père m'a demandé. Voilà donc ce que je te propose, je te donne ma protection et en échange, tu nous aides en potion et avec nos devoirs ainsi que toute autres entreprises que je juge nécessaire. Avons-nous un accord ? Lui réclamait-il presque en lui tendant sa main.

Un goût amer sillonnait la langue d'Harry lorsque son esprit fut un parallèle bien plus lumineux avec un autre évènement presque identique. Sa colère n'en était que décuplée malgré tout ces efforts pour se calmer.

-En sommes, le sang sale que je suis, dois choisir entre me mettre sous la protection de ton nom prestigieux allié à ta merveilleuse réputation en échange de faire tout tes caprices d'enfant pourri gâté ou bien, continuer comme je le fais à être le paria de Serpentard bloqué dans l'ombre pour le déshonneur de cette maison que je suis sachant que tu es un fils à papa qui peux me rendre la vie bien plus difficile?

Draco avait, au moins, eu le cran de garder sa main en l'air malgré que son corps allait raide sous la remarque. Harrison savait quel point il pouvait pousser Draco et quels endroits lui faisaient le plus mal. Il avait envie de le blesser pour son rejet. Il savait que c'était illogique. Le jeune Malfoy avait été son meilleur ami pendant un temps dans une autre dimension après tout, pas dans celle-ci. Il n'avait donc eu aucune vraie raison d'espérer. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Et l'espoir lui avait blessé comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait d'une autre dimension. Il oubliait constamment que chacune de ces personnes, croisées a de multiples reprises, était toute sensiblement différente selon les dimensions. Ces nombreuses nuances étaient, tout le temps, soulignées par l'esprit analytique d'Harry. Et curieusement, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion, cette personne n'était pas sa personne. Tout comme le Draco arrogant, orgueilleux et intelligent n'était pas SON Draco. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami, juste un inconnu qui cherchait à l'utiliser. Cela faisait mal. Cela fait mal à n'importe qui.

-Surveille ta langue en ma présence. Menaçait le riche.

-Ou quoi Malfoy ? Se moquait-il calmement avec le même ton condescendant que son père.

-Ou tu pourrais le regretter, tu me dois le respect ! Lui criait-il.

-Le respect se gagne et ne s'achète pas. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour gagner le mien et je refuse de faire le moindre effort après ce que tu viens de me dire. Ton comportement est une honte pour tout sang pur qui se respecte. Dit Harry exactement de la même manière que le patriarche Malfoy en imitant également la position du père de Draco.

En remarquant son manège après un instant, l'attrapeur de Quidditch de sa maison inspirait à plusieurs reprises avant de lui demander sur un ton tranchant comme la lame qu'Harry portait à sa ceinture :

-Quel est la réponse à mon offre ?

-Je refuse l'offre. Tu peux aller te faire voir toi et tous tes titres stupides. Ton père peut même aller au conseil des gouverneurs pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

-Je le dirai à mon père ! Lui hurlait-il au visage.

-Mais fait donc Malfoy ! Après tout, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que tu as encore une énième requête futile pour lui. Je dirai même que cela serait divertissant.

Et Harrisson le plantait là sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire. Après tout, ce Draco n'était présonne pour lui.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris le jeu de mot de la tirade:

"Très bien mais tu l'auras voulu. Si Helga m'étripe, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

-Je croyais que j'étais un inconscient ?"

Il faut être conscient pour en avoir une (de conscience).

Or, conscient est le contraire d'inconscient

Oui, je sais, je vais chercher trèèès loin! Ah oui, pour information, la scène (HP 4 et la coupe de feu) avec Neville près du lac pour la seconde tâche d'harry m'à énormément inspiré pour la scène dramatique avec Godric de ce chapitre. Mais siiii! Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Le "Oh mon dieu, je crois que j'ai tué Harry Potter"

Je m'excuse d'avane pour les fans de Draco (dont je fais partie). Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu résister à l'écrire de cette façon. Et rassurez-vous Harry souffrira lui aussi dans les chapitres suivants et une touche d'obscurité avec un point majeur mais presque invisible de l'intrigue va apparaître.

Rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre !


	11. Le serpent sort ces crocs

**Harrison Morgan - le garçon qui a voyagé**

 **Avertissement:** Prologue

Un peu voire beaucoups de violence sera à prévoir dans ce chapitre. Vous voilà prévenu.

* * *

 **LE SERPENT SORT SES CROCS**

Le reste de la journée ne se passait pas mieux pour Harry Potter alias Harrison Morgan. Serpentard avait perdu le match de Quidditch face aux Gryffondors qui fanfaronnaient. Autant dire que la maison de Salazar était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante.

Afin d'éviter le pire suite à la discussion avec son ancien meilleur ami, Harry avait décidé de faire un tour dans Pouddlard en espérant tomber sur… Sur quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il voulait une occasion de se défouler, de se distraire ou de sortir cet échange verbal de sa tête. C'est ainsi qu'il finit par tomber sur Luna Lovegood… Qui malheureusement était en train de se faire racketter, par deux Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle et un Pousouffle qui devait être plus jeune, si on décidait de juger la situation.

-Alors Loufoqualof, on a encore décidé de raconter n'importe quoi sur… Comment cela s'appelait les gars ? Lui demandait le Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs

-Les sobral ? Suggérait un des agresseurs.

C'était le pousouffle. Juste pour cette remarque, il aurait voulu venir lui rectifier à la fois la réponse et son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère auparavant. On pouvait même dire qu'Harrison avait toujours été d'un calme Olympien. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour lui.

[-Autant pour la maison d'Helga…] Pensait Harry en observant l'échange toujours aussi énervé et de plus en plus irritable.

-Ah oui ! Ces espèces de chevaux qui sont censé tiré les charrettes. Et comme par hasard, tu es la seule qui arrive à les voir. Continuait le même Serdaigle que tout à l'heure.

-Tous ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Chuchotait Luna avec son ton et son air rêveur habituel.

Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'elle était présente mentalement avec eux dans ce couloir. Son esprit devait être à des années lumières de ces crétins. A sa place, Harrison aurait voulu faire la même chose.

-Comme c'est pratique ! Ricanait l'autre Serdaigle, un boutonneux aux cheveux bruns terreux.

-Hé, les gars ! Et si on décidait d'enseigner un cours sur des vraies créatures magiques à Loufoqualof ? S'exclamait bruyamment le premier Serdaigle qui avait parlé.

-Je ne sais pas Jim. Elle est la petite amie d'un Gryffondor et… Tentait le pousouffle un peux anxieux.

Il y eut une pause et pendant un bref moment, Harry crut qu'ils allaient arrêter là sous cette remarque brillante. Malheureusement, leurs niveaux d'intelligence devaient être cruellement amochés par les derniers tests car le boutonneux se mit à rire :

-Quoi ?! Neville Londubat ? Sérieux, tu as peur de ce mec ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-Oui mais le reste de la maison par contre. Essayait de les avertir le pousouffle.

-Le reste de la maison, on s'en fiche. Il serait déjà intervenu si cela avait été le cas. Tous le monde sait qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de la folle ! Le coupait verbalement le dénommé Jim.

Le pousouffle, qui semblait être le seul avec un peu de bon sens jusqu'ici, décidait de suivre le mouvement comme l'andouille qu'il était. Bientôt, les 3 hommes s'approchèrent de plus en plus près de Luna et sortirent leurs baguettes avec des mauvais sourires qui n'augurèrent rien de bon.

-Votre tête est envahie de Narguol. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée d'agir avec l'influence des Narguols. Continuait de débiter Luna sans se soucier de leur qualité d'écoute particulièrement faible.

-Oh écouter les gars ! La voilà qui recommence encore à donner un cours sur des choses qu'elle est la seule à voir. Se moquait Jim.

-On va lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Pas vrai, les gars ?

-S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, les Narguols…

Harrison vit que l'un d'eux s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège alors qu'elle était désarmée et il se décidait d'intervenir. Peut-être qu'ils n'oseraient pas l'attaquer magiquement face à un témoin ?

-C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais pensé que deux Serdaigle puissent être aussi idiot pour attaquer un membre de leur propre maison et qu'un Poussouffle soit aussi lâche et infidèle pour laisser un tel acte se produire. Helga et Rowena aurait honte de vous si elles pouvaient vous voir.

Ils ne se retournèrent même pas complètement vers Harry, seulement de 3/4. Luna Lovegood ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait observée avec un regard triste comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale serpent visqueux ?! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? Eut le courage de déclarer le boutonneux.

Harry se décidait à continuer le jeu encore un peu en espérant les provoquer suffisamment pour qu'il change de cible et lance le premier sort pour qu'il puisse répliquer.

-Oh excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de dire qu'on insulte les autres maisons sous base de préjugés idiots dans mon analyse. Comme je suis distrait ! Dit-il en se frappant le front pour le spectacle.

-Dégage ! Reste en dehors de tout ça ! C'est entre nous et Loufoqualof ! S'exprimait le jeune homme vêtu de couleurs noirs et jaunes.

-Oh pardon ! Je n'avais pas remarqué. Milles excuses messieurs.

-C'est ça, barre-toi ! Dirent-ils presque en chœur avant de se retourner une fois de plus en direction de Luna.

Harrison ne bougeait pas mais sortit sa baguette et la plaçait dans sa main gauche, prêt à réagir.

-Stupef… Eut le temps de dire le Serdaigle nommé Jim avant de se faire expulser silencieusement dans un mur avec une violence sans nom.

Il crachait du sang et avait du mal à se relever. Une fois debout, il put faire un pas avant de s'écrouler sur place et de sombrer dans les joies sans douleur de l'inconscience. Avec un peu de chance, il n'avait qu'une ou deux côtes brisées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Commençait à cracher le Pousouffle dans sa direction avant de déglutir de peur devant l'expression amusé sur le visage d'Harry.

Contrairement à la croyance, Harrison n'avait jamais été un sadique ou possessif envers des gens qu'il aimait bien. On ne pouvait même pas parler de son impulsivité fausse qu'il aimait afficher pour mieux tromper son adversaire. Cependant, il y avait eu des « incidents » où Harrison ne semblait plus lui-même. Pour une raison que lui-même semblait ne pas comprendre, il lui arrivait de se sentir un besoin inexplicable de blesser des gens, d'être cruel, puissant et de plonger dans la magie noire qu'il se refusait d'utiliser car elle était trop additive. Ce besoin embrouillé parfois son esprit et semblait lui chuchoter des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il remarquerait l'absence de cette connaissance qu'après qu'il soit parti.

En ce moment, il sentait ce besoin douloureux battre avec force dans ces veines. Il voulait voir les 3 garçons déchirés en milles morceaux avec leurs sangs sales baignant les murs et le sol pierreux du château. Ils n'étaient que des insectes qui avaient osé embêter un de ces rares jouets. Il ne les aimait pas.

Il fit un peu en avant et un fin sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Le membre de la maison des érudits fit une remarque étrange sur son œil gauche qui devait avoir changé de couleur mais il n'en avait cure. Il lui semblait qu'une force étrange mais irrésistible le contrôlait et il aimait cela. Il fit tourné sa baguette entre ces doigts dans un geste douloureux familier bien qu'il ne savait pas d'où et il éclairait placidement aux deux adversaires restants :

-Oh ! Ne regardez pas si surpris. Après tout, vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est entre vous et Lovegood et comme je vous l'ai dit : « Je n'avais pas remarqué ».

-Taren… Débutait le noir et jaune.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin avant de s'écrouler sur place avec les os de ses jambes qui venaient de se briser en milles petits morceaux sous un sortilège silencieux lancer avec la baguette d'Harrison. Il s'évanouit sous la douleur alors qu'Harrison souriait comme un fou.

-Expe… Cherchait à lancer le noir et bleu dans un mouvement de désamorcement magique prévisible.

Tout comme le membre de la maison d'Helga, celui de la maison de Rowena fut mis hors d'état de nuire d'une manière douloureuse. Son arrivée d'oxygène fut bloqué par une sensation de couteau lui pourfendant ses cordes vocales une à une. Lorsque le manque d'air se mit cruellement ressentir, son cerveau n'avait d'autre choix que d'éteindre sa conscience temporairement.

Le jeune Morgan/Potter patientait un instant avant de remarquer que le Serdaigle qu'il avait envoyé plus tôt contre le mur était réveillé et le regardait à présent avec horreur.

-C'est bon, vous en avez assez ? Leur demandait-il en regardant tout particulièrement le seul encore suffisamment présent mentalement pour pouvoir lui répondre.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu l'as défends !

Le garçon hurlait de douleur sous un rayon de magie d'un jaune lumineux mêlé de violet. Un sortilège perdu de Rowena qui envoyait des chocs électriques dans le système nerveux d'une personne. Une variante ancienne et désuète du doloris. Il cessait au bout d'une longue minute de peur de rendre le garçon inconscient à nouveau.

-Oups ! Pardon, était-ce censé être une question ? J'ai du mal à le comprendre sous tous ces cris.

-Pourquoi la défends-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

Il haussait un sourcil devant la remarque alors que le garçon semblait pisser de terreur en le voyant s'approcher lentement de lui.

-Pourquoi je la défends et ce que j'y gagne ? Très simple mais je vais faire cela très claire et limpide pour vos cerveaux de la taille d'un asticot visiblement. Je hais les intimidateurs. Ils croient toujours qu'ils peuvent s'en tirer et faire ce qu'ils veulent à la victime. Il suffit de choisir la victime qui ne dira rien à personne avec un coin tranquille et ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Et si on suit les règles de cet univers pitoyable, c'est bien le cas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

-Sauf que maintenant, vous êtes dans mon univers à présent et ce coin est si tranquille que personne ne viendra à votre secours et vous savez quoi ? Lui demandait-il joyeusement.

-N..No…Non. Bégayait le garçon dans la peur.

Le ton du prétendu garçon qui a survécu fut bien plus sombre qu'avant :

-Je hais les intimidateurs.

Et il shootait dans le visage du dernier agresseur conscient. Il rangeait lentement sa baguette et semblait reprendre conscience de l'endroit où il était. Il se demandait brièvement pourquoi il avait été si inutilement violent, ou même pourquoi cela l'avait amusé, mais il poussait bien vite ces questions en remarquant Luna qui l'étudiait pensivement sur le côté.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Lui dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te remercie. Lui annonçait-elle en remettant lentement sa chevelure blonde correctement.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Elle eut un sourire franc mais enfantin et il choisit de l'alerter rêveusement :

-Merci pour être rentrez dans une centaine d'ennuis supplémentaires à la place du lion endetté qui aurait dû venir m'aider après la bagarre. Désolé pour la lionne féline par la manière. Au revoir !

Et elle partit en bondissant comme le personnage dans ce vieux conte moldu nommé « le petit chaperon rouge ». La démarche de la fille lui apportait un peu de bonheur avant qu'il ne se mette à s'interroger sérieusement sur ses paroles :

-Attends ! Que veux-tu dire par la « lionne féline » ?

Mais elle avait déjà disparu au détour du couloir. Il était désormais seul avec les 3 adolescents et ses pensées. Enfin, presque seul…

-Monsieur Morgan ! Hurlait soudainement le professeur MacGonagall dans son dos avec une horreur non-feinte.

[-Oh, je comprends mieux ce qu'elle a voulu dire maintenant.] Pensait ironiquement Harry.

* * *

Bon d'accord, invisible était Peut-être vite dit... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. A la base, Luna était censé être remplacée par un personnage oc. Néanmoins, j'ai reçu une demande pour la revoir. Aussi, j'ai décidé que Luna jouerait ce rôle. J'espère que cela vous aura plût. J'accepté toute demande. Si vous souhaitez obtenir un personnage ou avoir des aperçus plus fréquents d'une dimension en particulier. Passez moi le message avec des PM ou dans les commentaires!


	12. Ils le méritaient

**Harrison Morgan**

 **Avertissement:** Prologue

* * *

Hé! Vous savez quoi chers lecteurs? 100 favoris! Merci beaucoup! Il est agréable de voir une histoire qu'on écrit être à ce point apprécier. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Ils le méritaient**

2 heures, c'était à peu de chose près le temps qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour maîtrisé le sortilège du patronus. Il en avait été particulièrement fier. Le sien avait été un immense basilik presque identique à celui que Salazar gardait en cachette dans sa chambre secrète sous l'école. Il avait toujours bien aimé ce serpent même si celui-ci avait un instinct de chasse assez variable et était très voire trop têtu.

2 heures, c'était le temps qu'il avait mis pour exécuter le seigneur Lestrange alors qu'il était saoul et prêt à violer une fille comme le porc dégoutant qu'il était. Il avait encore perdu le contrôle et avait apprécié chaque bit de sort lancé à l'encontre de sa cible. Il avait faillit se faire attraper par les aurors. En rentrant à la guilde, son mentor, le seigneur Morgan, lui avait tiré les oreilles et l'avait forcé à faire son entrainement une centaine de fois.

2 heures, c'était aussi la durée qui lui avait fallu pour chasser avec les loup-garous avant de se mettre en danger. Il avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Fenrir l'avait chassé tout le long de la chasse avec le reste de la meute. Bien qu'il se soit tous excusé le lendemain, il ne devait encore son salut et son humanité qu'à un portoloin menant au campement le plus proche et une rivière particulièrement odorante et boueuse.

2 heures, c'était la durée approximative de ce fameux raid contre les moldus américains venu prêter main forte à l'Angleterre après la découverte du monde magique. Il en était ressorti avec plusieurs balles dans la jambe et une large coupure au niveau de son bras de baguette.

2 heures, c'était autant de temps qui s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement après que le professeur de métamorphose l'ait retrouvé dans ce couloir.

-C'est inadmissible ! Inadmissible ! Albus, je demande le renvoi de monsieur Morgan ici présent et ce immédiatement. Hurlait presque le professeur de sortilèges et charmes divers de Pouddlard.

-Allons Allons Flitwick. Inutile de se mettre dans tous ces états. Tentait de le calmer le directeur.

Le demi-gobelin ne fit que mal le prendre encore plus qu'avant. Cela agaçait Harrison qui s'était assis sur le sol, contre le mur, près de l'étagère contenant une bonne vingtaine de livres différents. Il en avait sérieusement marre de tout ce cirque. Au moins, avec la dimension de la révolution, ce genre de chose n'aurait pas duré autant de temps. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette réalité.

Devant l'absence totale d'efficacité du directeur, il se décidait à prendre la parole :

-Cela me fait mal du dire mais le directeur à raison. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous énerver. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos Serdaigles sont encore plus crétins que ce qu'ils regardent ! Je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! Après tout, j'avais estimé que le niveau de stupidité de ces agresseurs était supérieur à celui de la normale. Je dois vous avouer que je me suis trompé, en fait, il est cruellement supérieur à un simple d'esprit doublé d'un inconscient. Vous avez mes excuses pour cela. Vous devez comprendre qu'avec les temps qui courent, il est difficile d'évaluer l'intelligence d'une personne si peu élevé. Cela devient un vrai défi. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord professeur ?

-Vous… Vous ! Fit le professeur avant de lever sa baguette sous la colère.

La vieille chèvre se plaçait aussitôt sur la trajectoire que devait prendre le sort s'il avait été lancé. C'était si prévenant de sa part.

-Flitwick, calmez-vous, Je suis sûr que monsieur Morgan a une bonne explication pour justifier ce comportement violent.

Il haussait un sourcil sur la remarque et la tentative à peine masquée de légitimencie sur son esprit d'étudiant. Il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous voulez dire, en dehors du fait de sauver une élève de l'intimidation qu'elle a dû avoir depuis des années et où personne n'à bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider pendant tous ce temps?

-Mensonge ! Mademoiselle Lovegood aurait été me voir si de tels évènements avaient eu lieu ! Criait encore une fois le chef de la maison fondée par Rowena.

Harrison se moquait intérieurement de tant de naïveté dans un être. Il n'avait jamais eu un grand respect pour les figures d'autorité et sa ferveur à défendre l'étudiante avait redoublé sur la remarque.

-Bien sûr et risquer sa parole contre celle de toute une maison ? Et vous vous prétendez le chef de la maison Serdaigle ? Allons bon… Déclarait-il

-Et le membre de ma maison ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi l'avez-vous brutaliser ? Demandait le professeur Chourave avec une bonne dose de colère dans sa voix.

Harrison fit pivoter sa tête en direction du professeur de botanique. Il avait presque oublié sa présence. « Presque » était le maître mot car un assassin n'oubliait jamais la moindre présence d'une personne dans une pièce, aussi effacée soit-elle. Par contre, ils leur arrivaient de les placer comme une sorte d'arrière plan…

Il formulait avec soin sa réponse pour la rendre aussi sarcastique et réaliste que possible :

-Votre membre de maison… Attendez, laissez-moi réfléchir… Ah oui ! Il a été le premier à me lancer un sortilège alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal à part à part protégé mademoiselle Lovegood d'un magnifique Stupéfix qui allait être parfaitement exécuté. J'ai donc pris la liberté de l'empêcher de nuire le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, j'y ai peut-être mis un peu trop de force.

Son problème comportemental commençait d'ailleurs à l'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de problème à doser ou masquer sa force. C'était comme si une sorte d'entité avait voulu l'exposer au monde et lui refusait le droit de se cacher du regard des autres. C'était très frustrant.

Morgan n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car le chef de la maison du courage qui était resté dans son coin jusqu'alors prit la parole avec une indignation très claire :

-Un peu trop de force ? Il est à l'infirmerie !

Il avait vraiment envie de se plaquer une main contre son front et de soupirer. Il détestait se répéter. Tout comme il détestait le fait qu'il le faisait visiblement depuis 2 heures. Il allait finir par s'enregistrer avec un appareil moldu.

-Comme je l'ai dit, j'y ai peut-être mis un peu trop de force mais je me demande en quoi cela vous concerne professeur MacGonagall. Que je sache, aucun Gryffondor n'a été impliqué dans cette attaque. En tant que chef de cette maison, vous n'avez donc, et je suis désolé d'avance de le briser pour vous, rien à faire ici.

-Je suis ici en qualité de sous-directrice. Grognait-elle.

Son grognement ressemblait plus à un crachat. Elle ressemblait vraiment trop à son animagus lorsqu'elle était en colère à moins que cela ne soit l'inverse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en avait marre de l'incompétence régnant dans cette pièce. Il avait beau avoir l'air jeune et insouciant mais il avait vécu plus de choses que l'ensemble de ces personnes réunis en un temps record. Il prit la décision de les remettre un peu à leur place avec leur propre système.

-Alors votre autorité n'est pas nécessaire car l'article numéro 3257 paragraphe 85B alinéa 4 indique très clairement que seules la plus haute autorité de cette école ainsi que les chefs de familles concernés peuvent en débattre et juger en conséquence. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes ni le directeur, ni une des parties concernés, vous n'avez donc aucune habilité à me juger pour cette affaire. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà… Je vous prierais donc de quitter cette salle si ce n'est trop vous demandez.

Son visage prit une teinte agréable de couleur tomate. Une vieille tomate ridée dont personne ne voudrait. De plus, son chapeau vert n'arrangeait rien à la comparaison. Harrison trouvait ça drôle qu'une fervente partisante Gryffondor portait presque constamment du vert foncé sur elle. Il réprimait un sourire devant son esprit qui se mettait à vagabonder sous l'ennui et essayait de se concentrer sur la discussion.

-Vous vous croyez au dessus de l'autorité ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez venir ici et ridiculiser, avec vos aberrations à la fois loufoques et fausses, deux maisons prestigieuses de Pouddlard?

-Désolé mais je mentirai si je répondais à la premier question avec la réponse que vous semblez tous attendre du parfait mouton que je ne suis pas. Et autant cela vous plairait, je n'ai pas besoin de mentir pour vous ridiculiser. Non, ça, vous le fait très bien tout seul.

Cette fois, ce fut madame Chourave qui reprit la discussion au vol.

-Monsieur Morgan, je vous prierais de surveiller votre langue ! Les accusations contre vous sont très graves et nous faisons de notre mieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé afin de discuter de votre cas et de trouver la meilleur débouchée possible pour vous et nous autres à la fois.

Il clignait à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour le plaisir pur et simple du spectacle et avec son air le plus innocent, il parlait :

-Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas que nous parlions de mon cas ! Je pensais que nous essayons juste de déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé afin d'éviter que cet incident ne se reproduise.

-Bien sûr que vous saviez que nous parlons de votre cas, cela fait deux heures que nous tournons en rond alors que nous aurions dû signer son exclusion définitive de cette école ! Répondit le professeur de sortilèges.

Le jeune Potter choisit de ne pas répondre à cette remarque peu constructive et préférait observer le directeur qui essayait comme toujours de calmer le jeu et reprendre le contrôle de cette réunion.

-Allons… Ne nous précipitons pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une très bonne raison que nous ne savons pas et qui a motivé les actes de monsieur Morgan ici présent.

-Au risque de vous décevoir, directeur. Il n'y a pas d'autre raison moralement et éthiquement acceptable pour que je commette cet acte. La seule autre motivation est une bonne dose de satisfaction personnelle et je doute que cela soit une assez bonne raison pour me mettre dans moins d'ennui comme vous le faites généralement pour vos petits lionceaux. Dit-il avec une voix ennuyé et blazé.

-Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai d'autre choix de vous exclure selon le règlement dont vous semblez si bien connaître les règles monsieur Morgan ?

-Oui oui… Maintenant prenez et signez ce maudit papier. Fit-il avec un geste de balayage des deux mains.

Tous les occupants de la pièce furent surpris de son acte et s'empressèrent de signer le papier. Harrison, pas inquiet le moins du monde, se demandait pourquoi le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore présent. Il ne savait pas que celui-ci le méprisait autant pour le laisser assurer seul sa propre défense. Pourtant, ce n'était pas logique. Il était un bon élève en potion et n'avait rien fait pour mériter son mépris autre que son comportement déplorable et peu Serpentard…

Il faudrait qu'il creuse sa réflexion un peu plus loin et plus tard.

-Pourquoi… Débutait Dumbledore en regardant le papier en fronçant ses sourcils blancs.

Harrison mit un moment à apprécier la déconfiture mêlé à la surprise des différents professeurs autours de lui. Il enregistrait mentalement cet instant avant d'expliquer la situation à ces ignorants :

-Dites-moi, avez-vous seulement lu le livre des règles énoncés par les fondateurs ? Article numéro 2006 paragraphe 12G alinéa 13. Je cite : « Une personne ne peut être exclu et/ou banni de manière temporaire et/ou définitive si le tuteur ou l'autorité concerné par l'étudiant n'est pas là pour le défendre et/ou revendiquer cet appel au bannissement et/ou à l'exclusion. Ceci afin d'éviter un manque et/ou une divergence d'opinion et/ou d'impartialité à l'égard d'une ou plusieurs maisons qui pourraient entrer en conflit durant ledit cas. » Je tiens à souligner que cette règle a été énoncé par Rowena Serdaigle en personne avec Helga Pousouffle. Messire Gryffondor avait selon l'histoire été en désaccord avec cette règle si particulière qu'avait suggéré mon fondateur de maison.

-Albus est l'autorité concerné par l'étudiant puisque vous ne possédez pas de tuteur pour vous défendre. Or celui-ci vient de signer le papier officiel de votre exclusion. Pourquoi cela n'a donc pas marcher ? Lui exigeait presque de répondre le chef des bleus et noirs.

-Parce que je ne le reconnais pas consciemment, ou même inconsciemment d'ailleurs, comme figure d'autorité concernée ou représentative suffisamment impartial pour motiver mon renvoi. Voilà tout.

Il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux alors que celui-ci était premier ministre et chef de la Grande-Bretagne. Il s'attendait à quoi le gnome ? Enfer, il avait aidé à mener une révolution pour ravager le fanatisme autours de cet homme qui refusait d'ouvrir ces yeux bleus avec leurs étincelles agaçantes !

-Il est le directeur ! Annonçait Minerva avec une voix forte et autoritaire.

-Et ? Sa fonction appelle-t-elle à un certain respect autre que scolaire au même titre que mes professeurs dont je ne serai pas au courant?

-Il a détruit un seigneur des ténèbres et a reçu des ordres de Merlin ! Poursuivait Chourave

-Effectivement et il a mes remerciements pour ces évènements passés bien avant ma naissance.

-Il est chef du magenmagot et chef de la lumière ! Ajoutait le demi-gobelin.

-En quoi sa position politique sur la magie et leurs utilisateurs ou même sa position au sein de la structure politique actuel influence quoi que ce soit ?!

-Il est membre du conseil international des sorciers ? Suggérait presque faiblement avec une incrédulité croissante « la lionne féline »

-Cela n'est pas pertinent dans le cas, c'est-à-dire le mien, dont nous sommes en train de parler. Cela prouve juste que le directeur possède une grande position de force sur base régulière dont il choisit d'user allègrement de tous privilèges saufs les plus utiles. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi cela le place dans la catégorie « autorité concernée ».

-Et qui, selon vous monsieur Morgan, pourrait rentrer dans cette catégorie ? Finit par demander Albus.

-Le professeur Rogues y rentre, directeur. Et sans vouloir offensé directement tous les occupants de cette pièce ou de cette école, je ne vois personne d'autre de plus concerné par mon cas car je suis un Serpentard, à part Salazar lui-même peut-être.

-C'est ridicule ! Criait MacGonagall

-Tellement ridicule que, comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, nous tournons en rond depuis des heures. Mais laissez-moi le briser pour vous. Vous n'avez pas la possibilité de me renvoyer pour plusieurs raisons : 1) J'ai agit pour protéger un autre étudiant membre de votre propre maison Flitwick. 2) Ils sont les commanditaires de l'attaque. 3) Le professeur Rogues n'a pas été là pour pouvoir me défendre, j'ai donc été le seul à l'assurer, ce que vous avez fait vous mets dans une position presque aussi grave que la mienne. 4) Vous auriez dû amener les 3 autres membres de la maison afin de déterminer les faits exacts et de les châtier comme ils conviennent si mon cas est aussi grave que vous le dites. Et même si vous aviez tous ces autres éléments en votre possession, il me reste un dernier point à faire valoir, 5) Aucun témoins n'est là pour confirmer ou infirmer les faits. Les pensées des étudiants étant privées, vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de demander leurs souvenirs. Le véritaserum est interdit en dehors des tribunaux et même si cela était le cas, cela serait un cas de votre parole contre la leur. Le seul témoin éventuel que vous avez le droit d'appeler est mademoiselle Lovegood que vous avez refusé d'appeler, ce qui signifie que vous l'avez refusé comme témoin lors de l'analyse de mon cas. Je ne passerais pas mon temps à vous citez les paragraphes du règlement concerné car j'estime que vous devriez les connaitre, mais si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous en faire la liste exacte.

Rowena y avait veillé après tout. Des semaines à mémoriser par coeur ce fichu réglement!

-Voudriez-vous me parler d'autre chose ou puis-je y aller ? Poursuivait-il avec une voix neutre.

Il y eut un grand silence alors qu'Harrison se relevait lentement et se dirigeait vers la porte. Finalement, une voix le stoppait. C'était la voix de grand-père du seigneur de la lumière, oh si irritante !

-Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas vous exclure, néanmoins, je suis habilité à retirer 150 points à la maison Serpentard et vous attribuez des détentions jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour comportement violent envers des camarades et irrespect envers vos professeurs. J'imagine que cette punition satisfait les normes de cette école. N'est-ce pas monsieur Morgan ?

Il grinçait des dents en entendant cela mais son masque nonchalant ne glissait pas. Il détestait vraiment cette vieille chèvre galeuse.

-En effet, directeur, elles sont acceptables selon le règlement.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Sachez que si vous recroisez la route d'un élève intimidé, ma porte est toujours ouverte.

[-C'est ça, continue avec tes manipulation vieux fou.] Pensait l'héritier Morgan et Potter en sortant de là.

-Bonne soirée monsieur, professeurs. Terminait-il avant de descendre les marches de pierre une à une, la dernière ligne droite pour la sortie tranquille.

[-Mais comment je vais leur expliquer cela ?!] Hurlait mentalement Harry une fois seul dans le couloir.

* * *

Oui, je suis une sadique qui aime mettre mes personnages dans les ennuis (en même tant, vous avez vu quel aimant à ennuis est censé être Harry?). Suite à une demande, le prochain fera apparaitre un voldemort. Tom Riddle de la rébellion étant manifestement indisponible pour l'instant (probablement massacrer les fesses de dumby). Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le reverrez plus tard, promis, mais pas dans la manière que vous pourriez imaginé...

Bye bye!


	13. Un autre regard

**Harrison Morgan - le garçon qui a voyagé**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Prologue

Ce chapitre est un peu court. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire cette semaine. Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

 **UN AUTRE REGARD**

Harrison faisait un rêve étrange. C'était assez inhabituel chez lui. D'ordinaire, il rêve de guerre sanglante face à des moldus assoiffés de sang avec un penchant pour le génocide. Il renvoyait parfois des souvenirs et quelques fois assez rare, il faisait des rêves bien plus chauds et assez agréables…

Pourtant, ce rêve ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie. En fait, il était occupé à regarder à travers le souvenir de tout à l'heure qu'il avait refilé au professeur Rogue si sa présence était un indicateur. Pour une raison bizarre, il ne parvenait pas à bouger ses bras et ses jambes. En fait, il ne les sentait même pas. Cependant, cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il y avait plein d'odeurs aussi, une odeur puissante de divers potion semblait embaumé l'air avec un zeste de quelque chose d'horriblement familier qu'il ne parvenait pas à replacer. Néanmoins, ce qu'Harrison trouvait pour le moins saugrenu, c'était qu'il semblait goûter plutôt que sentir l'odeur. Il n'avait jamais eu cette expérience dans aucuns de ses rêves ou cauchemars jusqu'à présent et la sensation nouvelle l'intimidait autant qu'elle le fascinait.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de se concentrer vraiment dessus car le souvenir se fichait avant de les rejeter Rogue, lui et l'individu qu'il ne connaissait pas mais où il ne parvenait pas à lever la tête pour mieux observer son visage. Pour un peu, il croyait presque être à l'intérieur de la tête d'un animal quelconque posté un peu plus bas. Cela était assez frustrant de ne pas connaître l'identité du second interlocuteur ou de ne pas pouvoir prendre un meilleur coup d'œil pour cette question. C'était son rêve tout de même !

-Dites-moi Severus, dit la voix de l'inconnu qui était étrangement sifflante, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là-bas en personne ?

-Je n'ai pas été informé pour cette réunion avec l'un de mes étudiants, mon seigneur. Au moment de la réunion, j'étais en train de concocter l'une des potions que vous m'aviez demandées dans les cachots. J'avais expressément demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas sauf pour des raisons importantes. Apparemment, selon la logique de Dumbledore, cela n'était pas une réunion de grande importance pour moi, mon seigneur.

Cela surprit un peu harry qui était persuadé que même dans ces rêves, son professeur de potion n'était pas venu volontairement assister à sa petite réunion chez le directeur. Peut-être que son esprit lui indiquait de faire confiance un peu plus à son professeur. Il se demandait s'il se souviendrais de ce conseil au réveil.

-Je dois avouer que je suis assez étonné de la connaissance presque parfaite du règlement de là part du garçon.

Si Harry avait pu bouger un muscle autre que sa langue, il aurait haussé un sourcil. Rowena lui avait fait apprendre chaque ligne presque par cœur pendant tout son séjour dans la première dimension. Elle avait été un professeur très intransigeant et chaque erreur de sa part à l'interrogation spécial de la fin de la semaine là-dessus lui donnait plus de devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Autant dire, qu'il était logique qu'il en sait autant sur ledit règlement.

-Mais je suis encore plus étonné du carnage laissé sur place. Je l'imaginais moins impitoyable car il a laissé partir Lucius et ne neutraliser qu'avec un peu de douleur la majorité de mes mangemorts. On dirait presque qu'au moment du duel de magie, il semblait être une autre personne et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte... Si sa réaction, après coup, est quelque chose de proche pour l'évaluer mentalement.

-Peut-être, le garçon a-t-il perdu le contrôle ?

-Je ne pense pas. Ce carnage était contrôlé à la perfection. Si cela était une perte de contrôle, les garçons ne seraient pas blessés aussi précisément. En fait, je doute qu'ils seraient encore en vie s'il avait eu moins de contrôle sur sa magie.

L'interlocuteur de son professeur de potion ne dit rien. Si Harry pouvait le voir, il pouvait parier que celui-ci avait sur son visage un air plus que contemplatif. Un ange passa puis, la voix sifflante reprit la discussion.

-Alors, qu'a-t-il répondu à Draco pour la petite affaire ?

-Il semblerait que Morgan ai refusé l'offre, mon seigneur.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Harry vit son professeur s'écrouler au sol face à ce qui semblerait être un « doloris » assez puissant. Il se tordait pitoyablement au sol.

[-Ce mec a vraiment des problèmes à gérer sa colère.] Notait distraitement Harry.

Il aimait de moins en moins ce rêve. Certes, jusqu'ici, il n'était pas le pire qu'il avait eu mais il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine action soutenue dans ces rêveries. Ici, il voyait juste un professeur qu'il connaissait vaguement et où il ne l'avait jamais vu en dehors des heures de cours qui se faisait torturer par une entité qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et qui lui rappelait furieusement à un serpent banal aux intonations de sa voix. Oui, ce rêve en était presque, paradoxalement, fatiguant.

Après une longue minute, l'individu sans forme finit par annuler le sort et Harry put retenir avec précision chaque mimique du masque brisé de son professeur de potion. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait l'esprit fertile au point de s'imaginer ce genre de détail aussi facilement. Il se demandait ce que cherchait à lui signaler son subconscient. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas de torturer son professeur de potion car il avait refusé de venir l'aider dans le bureau du directeur.

-Draco doit se débrouiller pour amener le garçon à moi-même et se lier d'amitié avec lui. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aux manipulations du vieux fou et le laisser se transformer en jolie petite arme pour la lumière. Compris, Severus ?

Severus hochait positivement la tête malgré la douleur. Harry, quand à lui, ricanait au fait que son inconscient se dénigrait lui-même avec une force peu commune pour changer.

[-Comme si j'allais tomber dans le panneau du vieux grand-père sage et juste qui sait mieux que tout le monde. Merci, j'ai très bien vu ce que cela donnait !] Se raillait-il mentalement.

Il attendit avec impatience la suite mais elle ne vient pas. La silhouette hors de son champ de vision bannit promptement la chauve-souris humaine et Harry entendit des grattements de plumes sur du papier.

Il sentit son corps se déplacer contre sa volonté et pu apercevoir un bureau en chêne couvert de différents documents écrits en de multiples langues. Il vit près de son œil, la pointe d'une plume d'aigle tracer ce qui ressemblait à des runes avec une écriture propre et élégante.

Harry patientait et regardait la plume en essayant vainement de traduire pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'ennuyer plus fermement. Après plusieurs autres minutes sans bouger, il se mit à compter mentalement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se réveiller par manque d'action. Il espérait que ce cauchemar d'ennuis allait prendre fin sous peu sinon il pourrait mourir d'inactivité dans son sommeil. Ce serait assez ironique pour lui…

Brusquement, il sentit une main fine glisser le long de son dos. Il se raidit immédiatement et tentait de se dégager mais, tout comme il ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête pour un meilleur coup d'œil, il ne parvenait pas à se déplacer loin de la portée de la main.

[-Avec un peu de chance, l'individu va se lasser.] Se dit Harry.

Malheureusement, comme l'univers semblait adorer lui donner tort, la main continuait avec une ferveur presque obsessionnel à lui caresser le dos. Une douce chaleur commençait à grimper à l'intérieur d'Harrison à chaque caresse supplémentaire. Il se maudit mentalement pour oser apprécier le glissement de cette main inconnu le long de son dos.

-Tu sais, Nagini, ce garçon semble plus intelligent que je lui ai donné de crédit pour. Il pourrait faire un puissant disciple. Je pourrais tout aussi bien le tuer s'il refuse. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Dit la voix avec un sifflement beaucoup plus prononcé, un peu comme Salazar lorsqu'il parlait en faisant trembler ces sonnets.

Harry se demandait qui était Nagini. Il n'y avait personne dans cette pièce autre que lui et l'homme. Peut-être était ce quelqu'un situer hors de son champ de vision ou peut-être que…

Harrison se réveillait brusquement de son sommeil en entendant le sortilège d'alarme du matin qu'il avait lancé plus tôt cette semaine. Il lançait un rapide « tempus » et apprit que l'alarme avait un peu de retard car il était 7h10 au lieu de 7h00. Il se maudit à voix basse et se précipitait à la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse.

Et il oubliait tout des mains fantômes qui persistait sur son dos ou du fait qu'il venait de se maudire en fourchelangue sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **minute de réponse aux questions mp et commentaires**

1) Avant qu'on me le demande encore, ceci n'est pas une fanfic Harry x voldy! Sur l'ensemble de ces 35 chapitres de cette partie 1 (oui, il y en aura deux partie. 70 chapitres au final), il n'y aura pas de scène de ce type à proprement parler entre lui et voldemort. Cependant, je n'ai rien dit au sujet de certaines insinuations, de plusieurs complications ou slashs autre avec ryry. Il y aura un slash significatif mais uniquement dans la deuxième partie.

Au passage, félicitation à ceux qui ont deviné l'identité du vrai slash avec harry! Cookies virtuels pour tous

2) La plupart des personnages: Draco, Severus,etc. Sont montrer d'un point de vue négatif au départ. Je tiens à souligner que les premières rencontres avec ces deux personnages dans les livres réels n'a pas été des plus agréables non plus. Rassurez-Vous, cela va s'améliorer avec le temps, de même avec deux ou trois professeurs.

3) La punition après l'attaque serait trop sévère me dit-on... Ah? C'est drôle mais je reçois aussi des messages à l'exact opposé. Il faudrait vous décidez. Néanmoins, je tiens à souligner qu'Harry à failli se faire exclure à la place alors, je pense qu'il est plutôt bien tombé.

4) quand avons-nous une apparition des fondateurs en tableaux? Sachez que ceci est programmée depuis un moment. Après tout pourquoi insisterais-je autant dessus si ce n'était pas le cas? J'ai prévu dans le même chapitre qu'un Draco avec un autre personnage... Quoi?! En aurais-je trop Dit? Oh non!

5) pourquoi Harry insiste tant sur la recherche des tableaux alors qu'ils semblent vouloir les éviter à tout prix en même temps?

A cela, je réponds qu'Harry est ambigu. Jusqu'à présent' presque chacun de ces personnages communs aux dimensions sont différents que ce soit son meilleur ami, un éventuel survivant, Tom, plus, n'étant pas les même individu car ils n'ont jamais rencontré harry, ils ne savent rien de lui. Cela doit donc être de même pour les fondateurs. Voudriez vous revoir les personnes que vous considérez comme des figures parentales avoir tout oublier de vous? Voudriez vous les voir différent de ceux de vos souvenirs? Non, je ne pense pas. Pourtant, ils ont quand même un lien avec harry et comme nous le montre les rares Flashback que j'ai écrit, Salazar et harry possédait déjà une relation paternelle étrange et ambigu à la base. Alors, Harrison pourrait bien tenté le risque de refaire ce lien dans une dimension d'où il est originaire. Pas vrai?


	14. Perdre 150 points, c'est SALE

**Harrison Morgan - le garçon qui a voyagé**

 **Avertissement:** Identique au prologue.

Je tiens à dire que l'auteure (c'est à dire moi) était peut-être légèrement énervée en tapant ce chapitre. Il n'y aura pas d'insultes colorés mais il se peut que l'énervement se fasse ressentir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **PERDRE 150 PT, C'EST « SALE » - POV Harry Potter/Harrison Morgan**

La perte de 150 points avait affecté la maison presque autant qu'il l'avait prévu lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la nouvelle devant le sablier autrefois rempli d'émeraudes. Immédiatement, ils avaient exigé de savoir qui avait pu leur faire perdre autant de points en aussi peu de temps. Le secret ne pouvant pas être gardé aussi longtemps, ils découvrirent bien vite le pot aux roses. Curieusement, cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires d'Harrison Morgan.

La nouvelle fit alors le tour de l'école et tout le monde se mit à le regarder encore plus haineusement qu'avant, soit à cause de la perte de point, soit pour avoir agressé un membre de leur maison ou bien encore, pour avoir été présent pour sauver Luna et ridiculiser ainsi la maison qui aurait dû venir la sauver.

Les seuls qui ne lui avaient pas regardé haineusement, c'étaient Neville et Luna. Il y avait donc au moins une chose positive dans cette journée si royalement pourrie où tous le monde le haïssait et ne cessait de murmurer dans son dos comme s'il était devenu sourd.

[Vu la quantité de sortilèges lancé à mon encontre depuis ce matin, cela pourrait devenir une possibilité bien réel.] Pensait Harry avec un petit sourire amer.

Harry continuait de traverser les couloirs pour aller à son troisième cours de la journée. Tous les mètres, il recevait au moins un sort alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il commençait à trouver cela particulièrement agaçant. Presque autant que les chuchotements incessants qui l'irritait de plus en plus.

-Hé, c'est la sale brute qui a mit Jim et les autres à l'infirmerie ! Chuchotait un peu trop fort un serdaigle qui devait être en première année.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer le commentaire. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'attraper l'étudiant par le col et d'oser lui répéter cela en face. Il détestait de plus en plus sa dimension. Les adultes et les enfants étaient bourrés de préjugées dans une société dysfonctionnel et la totalité des sorciers vivaient dans un monde rempli d'arc-en-ciel comme s'il avait pris de la drogue moldu. Les seuls qui se battaient préférait rejoindre un univers monochrome sans aucune variances de gris où seuls régnait en maître incontesté le noir, synonyme de mal et le blanc, synonyme de lumière et de « bon ». Pour un peu, il se croirait dans un mauvais remix de star wars dans une série B moldu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici ? Demandait une fille un peu plus doucement mais avec le même ton agressif indéniable.

Il pouvait presque sentir d'ici le mouvement de l'air alors qu'elle se dépêchait de prendre sa baguette d'un geste trop brusque pour se préparer un lancer un sortilège quelconque et peu original.

Il fit exprès de s'arrêter et se tournait vers la fille qui avait tiré sa baguette avec un sourire narquois. Il imitait brièvement le sourire sadique et condescendant du Tom intimidant et chef de la rébellion. Il avait passé des semaines à perfectionner cette imitation faciale.

Aussitôt la fille pâlit et le sourire d'Harrison s'agrandit sensiblement avant de volontairement regarder ailleurs avec un air serein comme s'il n'avait jamais porté la moindre attention à la fille vêtu de jaune et noir en premier lieu. C'était très agaçant pour les non-habitués.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas très net. Dit la fille avant de complètement partir dans l'autre direction.

Harrison continuait son voyage vers la classe de divination. La foule se fit de plus en plus grande. Curieusement et par un total hasard, deux professeurs, Macgonagall et Flitwick, s'étaient fait porter malade pour la journée. Il était tout les deux tombés malade en même temps alors qu'il avait ouvert une lettre d'un expéditeur inconnu et ils étaient cloués au lit pour le reste de cette journée. N'ayant pas trouvé de remplaçant, les élèves se baladaient un peu partout dans les couloirs.

Le jeune Serpentard trouvait cela assez drôle que tout le monde avait attribué cette farce à Ronald, le frère des très célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Personne n'avait été soupçonné le membre de la maison de Serpentard qui avait été enguirlandé la veille. Les gens de cet univers étaient bien stupides.

Cette foule ne fit qu'amplifier les problèmes déjà présents d'Harrison. A plusieurs reprises, Harry eut droit à des coups d'épaules et des bousculades pas si accidentelles que cela.

[-C'est officiel, j'aurais dû tuer ces crétins. Ils sont sur ma liste noire, juste en dessous de la vieille chèvre et de ce mage noir zarby] Se dit Harry.

Il se grattait un peu le poignet gauche qui le démangeait avec une partie de son bras suite à un sortilège de picotement. Normalement, il aurait ignoré un tel sort mais après une quarantaine de fois…

-Vous avez vu, il a un tatouage de serpent au niveau de son poignet. Je vous jure que je l'ai vu bouger pas plus tard qu'hier ! Dit un autre étudiant qu'Harry s'efforçait d'ignorer.

-A votre avis, c'est un mangemort ? Rétorquait un autre.

-Vous croyez qu'il aurait défendu le train uniquement pour tous nous tuer lui-même ? Continuait un imbécile d'une des quatre maisons.

-Je vais le tuer pour faire perdre autant de points d'un coup à la maison. Dit un Serpentard un peu trop fort juste assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour arriver à l'heure pour le cours de cette fausse-prophète et dès qu'elle l'a vu. Elle a commencé à lui lancer des menaces de mort. Il est resté 5 minutes juste pour dire qu'il trouvait cela trop inepte pour rester puis, il est sortit avec son épée pour se lancer dans une petite observation des murs de Pouddlard. Il espérait juste qu'il ne devenait pas trop évident avec sa recherche des tableaux des fondateurs.

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du troisième et deuxième étage (en évitant soigneusement les toilettes, bien évidemment) et c'est ainsi qu'il tombait nez à nez avec Granger, la préfette de Gryffondor au quatrième en train de hurler à tour de bras au peu de passant qui empruntait ce couloir :

-Libérer les elfes de maisons ! Ils n'ont pas à être nos esclaves. Eux aussi ont le droit à leurs droits comme toutes les autres créatures et…

-Miss Granger, cela fait un moment. La coupait-il assez fort en plein dans ces cris.

-Morgan… Dit-elle avec une légère hésitation dans sa voix.

Il y eut un grand blanc dans la conversation, ponctué uniquement par les chuchotements des rares étudiants qui passaient. Finalement, plus pour débloquer la conversation qu'autre chose, Harry demandait au membre de la maison de Godric :

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Je milite pour la protection et la libération des elfes de maisons. Saviez-vous que des études ont montrées que 78% des elfes étaient battus sévèrement par les familles qu'ils servent? Il y en a même qui sont décapités comme pour ceux de la famille Black !

-C'est horrible, je vous l'accorde mais pourquoi essayez-vous de militer pour cela ?

En vérité, Harry était très peu soucieux de ces statistiques ou du sort des elfes de maison. Ce n'était pas des créatures qu'ils aimaient bien. L'un d'eux, un dénommé Dobby, avait même tenté de le tuer dans la dimension de la rébellion car son maître était « mal » et qu'il fallait aider le « gentil » Albus afin que les elfes puissent obtenir de bons maîtres. Harry, étant un ami de Lucius, devait forcément être mal et donc, Dobby avait essayé de le tuer.

Curieusement, Harry trouvait cela assez difficile d'éprouver de la compassion pour une créature qui a cherché à le tuer. Granger, par contre, semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de lui expliquer en long et en large à quel point, il faut aider les elfes de maisons.

[-Et certain me traiterait d'insensible avec ça…] Pensait le serpentard en écoutant la sorcière moldu avec peu d'attention.

-Oh ! Je suis membre du SALE et en tant que tel, il m'arrive de militer en dehors de nos réunions. Nous essayons d'améliorer leur vie. Vous comprenez ?

-Pas du tout. En fait, je trouve même l'objectif du SALE stupide si je puis me permettre. Conclut Harry pour la réflexion de Granger.

-Je vous demande pardon. Le SALE n'est pas stupide et… S'énervait-elle.

[-Apparemment, j'ai touché une corde sensible] S'amusait Harry mentalement.

Manque de bol pour la gryffondor, il avait besoin d'un sac de boxe verbal et elle semblait parfaite pour ce rôle. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant dans l'existence que de remettre quelqu'un qui se croyait si intelligent à sa place après une grande source d'énervement durant une journée stressante.

Harry la coupait donc encore une fois avec un geste de balayage de la main droite avant de lui répliquer :

-Oh si ! L'objectif que vous vous êtes fixé est aussi impossible que stupide. Cela prouve à quel point vous en savez peu sur les créatures du monde magique. Si vous saviez mieux les elfes, vous sauriez qu'ils n'ont besoin d'aucuns défenseurs et sont très satisfait de leur mode de vie actuel.

-Oh ! C'est drôle mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que cela est tout le contraire ! Lui annonçait-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à un petit enfant.

-Que savez-vous vraiment sur les elfes de maison, Miss Granger ? Demandait finalement Harrison.

-Les elfes de maison sont une de seules espèces de créature qui n'ont pas été classé sombre par le ministère. Ils servent les membres d'une même famille à travers les générations et sont doués d'une magie similaire au gobelin. Le seul moyen de les libérer est si leur maître leur offre un vêtement quelconque : chaussette, pantalon, chemise, etc.

-C'est tout ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais le reste ne sont que des détails mineurs qui ne sont pas pertinent dans cette discussion.

-Détails mineures… Et si je vous disais que ces détails mineurs, comme vous les appelez, sont en réalité d'une importance capitale ?

-Que voulez-vous dire, Morgan ?

[-C'est bon, l'appât est ferré.] Pensait le jeune assassin.

-Les elfes de maison servent des maîtres depuis des siècles car leurs vies en dépendent. Leur magie est extrêmement incontrôlable et la moindre défaillance peut les rendre fou voire les consumer sur place, un peu comme de la combustion spontanée. Afin de prévenir ces défaillances, le peuple des elfes se sont liés à des maisons pour plusieurs générations car la proximité de la magie d'un sorcier prévient les combustions et la liaison à une maison prévient de la folie vraiment dangereuse. Un maître peut ordonner à l'elfe d'arrêter quelque chose et il le fera immédiatement. Voyez cela comme une sorte de sécurité. Si SALE réussit ses objectifs, nous nous retrouverons tous avec des elfes fous dangereux dans tous les coins avec une magie telle que le monde des sorciers entiers pourrait se faire découvrir.

-Je ne savais pas…

-Bien sûr que vous ne saviez pas. Seuls des ignorants auraient pu créer une telle organisation et croire que cela soit une bonne chose.

-Néanmoins, la violence envers eux n'est pas nécessaire !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Hélas, on ne peut pas changer la nature humaine et ces pauvres petits complexes pitoyables.

[-Tout comme on ne peut pas changer la stupidité et le manque de culture des autres. Mais est-ce que je me plains Granger ?] Ajoutait pensivement Harry.

-Certes mais on peut quand même tenter de…

Harrison roulait des yeux. Elle était vraiment TRES têtue. Granger ne devait pas aimé la compétition ou se retrouver face à plus intelligent qu'elle, c'était évident.

[-Comment dise-t-il chez les moldus encore ? Ah oui ! Lorsque j'ai raison, j'ai raison et même quand j'ai tort, j'ai raison !] Ironisait Harry.

-Êtes-vous vraiment aussi idiote pour croire cela ou essayez-vous juste de vous ridiculez volontairement en vous faisant passer pour une imbécile pompeuse qui croit toujours avoir raison ? Je dois avouer, Miss Granger, que je me suis posé la question un bon paquet de fois ces dernières semaines…

-Je ne suis pas idiote ! Lui hurlait-elle en lui postillonnant à la figure.

Il prit une pause pour essuyer méthodiquement son visage des quelques postillons qui avait humidifier légèrement son visage, puis, alors qu'il était occupé à maudire le nombre de germes et de maladies qu'elle devait lui avoir transmis, il se décidait à la casser et faire éclater sa bulle « anti-monde réel » dans lequel elle semblait vivre.

-De toute évidence, j'ai touché un point sensible. Est-ce à cause du parallèle aux remarques cinglantes de Mister Weasley ? Ou bien, parce que vous doutez vous-même de votre génie et essayez de noyer cette angoisse en passant pour une miss-je-sais-tout et en vous droguant scolairement à coup de livres bien trop complexes pour que vous les compreniez pleinement, mais suffisamment simple pour en ressortir la théorie à tout bout de champ comme un vulgaire perroquet se sentant le besoin de répéter à tous les phrases dites par des gens plus intelligent que vous ?

Il reçut une gifle pour ce dernier commentaire. Il ne sentait déjà plus sa joue à cause des sortilèges lancés à son encontre depuis cette horrible matinée. En fait, Harrison serait assez étonné s'il pouvait encore réellement sentir une partie de son corps à la fin de cette longue journée de cours.

-La violence est, je vous le signale gentiment, pas tolérée dans Pouddlard. Bien que je pense que cela est la réponse devenue naturellement expressive de vos sentiments colériques et parfaitement inadéquats.

Elle était aussi rouge que ces cheveux et son uniforme. On aurait dit une tomate géante muni de deux bras et deux jambes.

[-Ou alors couverte de sang.] Chuchotait une douce voix dans son esprit.

Harry fronçait légèrement les sourcils devant cette réflexion bien sanguinaire qu'il venait d'avoir. Granger lui tapait-elle à ce point sur le système pour obtenir de telles pensées noires ? Il sortir de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle tapotait le blason de sa maison sur sa poitrine avec un long doigt. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait d'écraser le serpent, emblème de la maison de Salazar, Harry trouvait cela drôle.

-Vous êtes un monstre… Finit-elle par dire après avoir cherché ses mots après un moment.

-Non, je suis juste proche d'un niveau normal d'émotions sociopathes. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je me demande moi-même si je ne suis pas un sociopathe.

Il reculait et lançait un rapide « tempus ». Il devait se rendre dans les cachots pour un cours de potion dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Il pivotait lentement sur lui-même et avec un geste de la main, il saluait Granger et dit :

-Sur ce, Granger, je vous laisse retourner à votre génocide des elfes de maison. Bye !

Il courut comme un dératé pour arriver pile à l'heure de son cours quand il remarquait l'absence de son livre de potion. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir pris pourtant. Il fermait les yeux et se remémorait sa journée et se rendit compte que ses affaires étaient plus légères uniquement après la rencontre avec Granger…

[-D'accord, peut-être pas si idiote que ça. Je commence à bien l'aimer, finalement.] Se dit Harry avant de rentrer dans la classe pour faire une pimantine rapide pour s'échauffer avant de commencer la vraie potion.

* * *

Voilà! Je me suis dis qu'il manquait un peu d'Hermione à cette histoire. Vous remarquerez que même si je la démonte, je fais passer mon Ryry pour un imbécile à la fin. Sans rancune les fans d'Hermione?

Prochain chapitre: un Halloween avec Ryry et comme vous le savez, il se passe TOUJOURS quelque chose à Halloween. Je crois qu'Harry doit être maudit à cette période de l'année (en tout cas dans les livres de JK Rowlings). Un personnage que vous souhaitez voir apparaître prochainement?


	15. Happy halloween

Avertissement: Voir prologue

Note: Un grand remerciement pour vos commentaires! Sondage à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 - HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

Halloween avait toujours été le jour qu'Harry détestait le plus dans son existence. C'était également le seul jour que le sorcier redoutait le plus. Chaque fois qu'une année s'écoulait et retombait sur ce 31 octobre, il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave qui finissait par l'expédier à l'infirmerie ou lui briser mentalement. Cela et le fait que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de ces parents ne l'aidait pas à apprécier cette fête comme la plupart des étudiants.

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Harrison regardait ces citrouilles décorés avec un tel regard haineux mais attentif comme si elle allait exploser à tout instant. Plusieurs camarades de Serpentard se demandait pourquoi aucunes de leurs insultes ou menaces silencieuses ne faisaient réagir Harry en cette belle soirée d'Halloween. Aucun d'eux ne savait que rien n'aurait pu aggraver l'humeur d'Harry encore plus que celle dans laquelle il était actuellement.

Néanmoins, la plupart avait été assez intelligent et observateur pour le laisser tranquille. Il y avait comme une aura de danger autours de l'étudiant de septième année qui faisait déglutir certains élèves de Serpentard légèrement plus sensibles à la magie. La mauvaise humeur d'Harry l'empêchait de contrôler complètement sa magie et de l'effacer totalement comme d'ordinaire.

Morgan prit un verre de jus de citrouille après avoir découper rageusement une saucisse comme si elle pouvait être responsable de cette malheureuse journée.

-Hé Harrison ! Fit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Le voyageur dimensionnel dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas recracher son jus. Cette voix, ce ton si faussement enjoué. Cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne sur cette planète.

-Ronald Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'un Gryffondor vient donc faire autours de nous autres membres de la maison de Salazar ?

Le rouquin semblait pareil à lui-même. C'était bien ce qui faisait peur à Harry. Il ne semblait pas être victime d'un enchantement, ni d'une potion. Pourtant, il abordait un sourire niais et un air de profonde crétinerie moyenne qui semblait frisé l'émotion indésirable. Cela apportait une grosse dose de méfiance à Harrison qui devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque à mesure que rien de mal ne lui soit encore arriver en cette fin de soirée.

-Ecoute Harry…

Le jeune Potter/Morgan haussait un sourcil qui stoppait net l'effort stupide, mais certes courageux, de Ronald Weasley.

-T'ai-je permis d'être familier avec moi ? C'est Harrison pour toi, Weasley.

Sur ce, Harrison retournait à son assiette en ignorant superbement Weasley. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter ce porc dégoûtant. Dans cette famille de rouquin, les seuls qu'Harry arrivait à supporter avait été Fred et George et probablement Charlie. Ce dernier car il brillait continuellement par son absence. Cependant, s'il devait nommé une seule personne qu'il méprisait dans cette famille au plus haut degré, c'était Ronald Billius Weasley, l'idiot à tête épaisse, jaloux doublé d'un dangereux complexe de stupidité aligné avec une témérité et une flemmardise que même Godric aurait honte.

Oui, il détestait le plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Il espérait donc que celui disparaisse et le laisse tranquille pendant ce jour si particulier de l'année. Malheureusement, il n'était pas idiot à tête épaisse pour rien. Aussi, il restait derrière l'héritier Morgan et continuait comme si Harry ne l'ignorait pas :

-Harrison, je suis venu te remercier pour avoir cloué le clapet à Hermione et aider la petite copine bizarre de Neville.

Pour une raison quelconque, Draco perdit pendant une seconde son sang-froid à la remarque sur Granger. La moitié de la table, dont Harry, observait avec leurs regards calculateurs cette expression inhabituelle sur Malfoy qui reprit bien vite sa contenance en remettant un masque pratique d'indifférence.

« -Intéressant… » Pensait le voyageur dimensionnel.

Harry trouvait sa réaction étrange. Même dans son autre dimension, il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur ce visage froid mais amical. Il mit ce moment dans un coin précis de son esprit avec l'intention de le visionner plus tard dans une pensive dans la salle sur demande. L'assassin se demandait brièvement si cette salle existait bien dans ce monde.

A table, il y eut un grand blanc suite à la remarque de Ron qui attendait toujours une réponse du mouton noir de Serpentard. Lorsque le silence s'éternisait et qu'il fut évident qu'Harrison ne pouvait pas y couper, il posait ses couverts et se tournait vers le membre de la maison des lions pour déclarer avec une lenteur :

-Un lion qui remercie un serpent. L'instant est historique, il me semble. Néanmoins, je n'aurais qu'une question ou plutôt deux. La première est… Pourquoi ce n'est pas Londubat qui vient me remercier puisque j'ai sauvé sa copine ? Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde question : Que fais-tu tout seul sans Seamus et Dean avec toi pour te servir de public Ronald, aurais-tu honte d'être venu jusqu'ici devant tout le monde de la grande salle ? A moins, qu'il ne soit pas là pour une autre raison. Je crois que cela est un peu louche… Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tutututtu, Weasley, sincèrement ? N'importe qui aurait pu voir que tu utilises cela comme prétexte. Surtout vu ta réaction à mon égard dans le train. Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ?

-J'aimerai qu'on devienne ami.

Il y eut un autre blanc où l'ensemble de la table s'arrêtait de manger pour étudier du coin de l'œil ce sorcier médiocre. Harry continuait toujours aussi interrogatif que précédemment.

-Ami, rien que ça. Et pourquoi je devrais être ami avec une famille de défendeurs de moldu fauchée qui se multiplie plus vite que des lapins, Weasley ?

-Ne parle pas comme ça de ma famille Morgan ! S'énervait-il en devenant aussi rouge que son uniforme et ces cheveux.

-Ou quoi ? Tu appelleras maman à la rescousse ? Retourne à ta table Weasley. Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements et encore moins de ton amitié. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Morgan, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je me serais volontiers passé d'être ami avec un tel serpent visqueux dans ton genre. Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir, en fait!

Cela fit monter d'un bloc la curiosité d'Harry. Alors Weasley n'en ait pas l'investigateur ? Mais alors qui ? Harry y réfléchirait plus tard. Il mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête, juste à côté de la réaction de Draco plus tôt et puis, il continuait le dialogue.

-Tu n'es donc pas ici de ton propre chef. Merci de cette précision.

-Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… Si ! Bien sûr que je suis là de mon propre chef !

Sachant à quel point il était obtus, Harry continuait dans sa ligne de pensée initiale en voyant jusqu'où cela pouvait le mener.

-Tais-toi Weasley ! Ta voix me donne une migraine, par morgana. Traiter avec un tel imbécile comme toi doit être certainement un plaisir régulier réservé à ta maison mais moi, je suis un fier membre de la maison Serpentard. Je vais donc devoir te demander de quitter et de nous laisser seul sauf si tu veux voir à quel point supérieur notre maison est par rapport à la vôtre.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais inférieur à toi Morgan! Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu es un serpent visqueux et que tu connais de la magie noire. Je suis sûr que ton maître sera ravi d'apprendre à quel point tu défends ces idéaux, pas vrai ?

« -Encore une mention à ce mage noir ?! Mais ils ont quoi contre la magie noire dans ce monde? On jugerait presque qu'il voit tout en noir et blanc au lieu de différentes nuances de gris. Il se demandait brièvement comment il réagirait s'il savait qu'il avait en face de lui un praticien à la fois de magie rouge et noir. Il le traiterait de meurtrier en série parce qu'il s'amuse avec des sorts sombres et des sorts de sangs? Pitié ! » Se dit Harry mentalement.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Réagit Harry sans rien montrer de ces pensées intérieures grâce à de solides boucliers d'Occlumencie.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Les sorciers comme toi s'en sortent toujours alors que vous n'êtes bon qu'à enfermer à Azkaban ! Tu es tellement pathétique que je ne devrais même pas te parler et te proposer mon amitié, en fait !

Un fin sourire jouait tranquillement sur les lèvres d'Harry. Là, il y avait une porte de sortie à cette affreuse conversation.

-Tu as entièrement raison Weasley.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison et… Attends, quoi ?!

-Je ne mérite pas l'amitié d'un tel clochard qui achète de la seconde main et qui est incapable d'aligner plus de deux phrases sans avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Tu ne vaux pas mon attention et je ne devrais pas parler à quelqu'un qui n'est que de la saleté sous mes chaussures. Je n'ai donc pas le mérite de cette torture qu'est de te parler. Merci d'être en accord avec moi ! Je vais donc te laisser babiller pendant que je serai ailleurs. Bye !

Suite à la remarque, Harry Potter se levait et quittait calmement la grande salle sous les regards froids mais amusés de ces camarades. Pour une fois, il ne reçut aucuns sortilèges dans son dos. Cela devait être une sorte de récompense pour avoir réussi à humilier un détestable Gryffondor.

-Morgan, reviens ici ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Morgan ! Continuait de crier Weasley alors que la plupart de sa table ricanait.

Une fois dehors, il marchait un petit moment dans les couloirs en observant un à un les différents tableaux animés qui le dévisageait en silence pour une grande majorité et qui cherchait à entamer inutilement une conversation pour la minorité. Harrison se demandait où le tableau de Salazar se trouvait. Il avait déjà fouillé les cachots et sa salle commune de fond en comble mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la dite peinture enchantée. Lorsqu'à nouveau Harry en eut marre de tenter vainement de localiser l'emplacement de l'objet, il se décidait à chercher un endroit plus calme pour être seul avant que quelque chose ne cherche encore à le tuer.

« -Où aller pour être tranquille à présent. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit dans ce fichu château qui ne soit pas envie de crétins ou d'agresseurs potentiels ? »

Harrison voulut aller dans la salle sur demande mais il avait peur que quelqu'un le suive et de perdre encore une autre cachette comme la semaine passée. Une seconde réflexion naissait dans son esprit alors qu'il passait prêt d'une fenêtre avec vu sur la forêt interdite.

« -Ou plutôt, où personne n'oserait se rendre et me ficherait la paix ? »

Immédiatement, il sortit du château pour courir se rendre dans la forêt. Il était sûr qu'à part un certain garde-chasse idiot, personne n'oserait s'y rendre de son plein gré. Il se mit à zigzaguer entre les arbres et lorsque qu'il sut à coup sûr que personne n'avait pu le voir ou le suivre, il se mit à ralentir et siffloter.

Un sourire idiot se plaçait sur son visage alors qu'il se souvenait du nombre de fois où Helga l'y avait emmené pour aider Salazar en allant récolter ces herbes. Il se rappelait également du nombre de partie de chasse qu'il avait eu avec les petits louveteaux de la meute de Fenfir.

Il se baladait en faisant glisser sa main gauche sur plusieurs arbres afin de sentir l'écorce et la mousse. Autrefois, il s'était amusé à graver des symboles runiques dans les arbres et il lui arrivait d'en tracer le contour avec le bout de ses doigts. Harrison se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose ici.

Il sortit de ces pensées quand soudain, il entendit un craquement de branchette dans son dos. Immédiatement, il se retournait et sortit sa baguette et l'abaissait aussitôt lorsqu'il vit un centaure avec un arc armé d'une flèche visant son front et prêt à tirer.

-Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici, étranger ? Ceci est le territoire des centaures. Les membres de ton espèce n'ont rien à y faire. Pars, si tu tiens à ta vie ! Le menaçait-il.

Les paupières d'Harry papillonnaient et il regardait autours de lui. En effet, il se trouvait dans la zone de la forêt appartenant aux centaures. Il se maudit mentalement pour être assez stupide pour ne pas le remarquer. Sachant que sa vie était en danger, il choisit de répondre au centaure :

\- Le ciel étoilé a voulu me conduire à ces enfants afin que je puisse y trouver la tranquillité en cette soirée d'octobre. Les astres ne vous ont pas annoncé ma venue ?

Lentement le centaure détendit la corde de son arc. Néanmoins, il gardait ses muscles tendus au cas où il aurait besoin de l'utiliser contre Harry. Ce que celui-ci trouvait stupide pour sa part.

-Hélas étranger, le ciel nuageux de ce début de soirée ne nous a pas permis d'en connaître ces secrets. Pourtant cela m'intrigue, tu es un étranger qui connait nos coutumes. Qui es-tu ?

Harrison pointait ses doigts vers le ciel avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le centaure.

-L'étoile de mars brillait fort en ma présence m'a-t-on dit un jour. Je suis l'enfant de Mars.

Un éclair de reconnaissance traversait la pupille du centaure qui abaissait l'arc avant de sourire.

-L'enfant qui traverse le voile des mondes… Tu aurais dû commencer par là. Notre chef de Horde et guérisseur, Orion attends ta venue depuis 3 lunes maintenant. Suis-moi.

Harrison sourit et suivit le centaure jusqu'à son campement où la tribu avait l'habitude de rester. Plusieurs petits poulains l'observaient en restant lentement à l'écart. Il n'avait probablement jamais vu d'humain de leur vie.

Presque la totalité de la tribu avait des marques de peinture partout sur tout le corps. Harry observait avec attention les mouvements dans la tribu. Contrairement aux meutes de loup-garou, ce n'était pas un système de dominant et de soumis mais un système de mouvements. Ceux qui aiment chasser restent ensemble et ceux qui aiment cueillir restent ensemble et ainsi de suite. Harry ne remarquait pas tout de suite que son guide s'était arrêté devant une tente en peau dont l'entrée était éclairée par la lueur des flambeaux plantés dans le sol.

-Voilà la tente d'Orion. Je ne peux y rentrer. Seule ta venue est attendue.

Harrison hochait la tête de manière affirmative et écartait une peau avant de demander :

-Très bien, comment les étoiles t'ont nommé au fait ?

-Keban, enfant de Mars. Sourit son guide.

-Merci Keban. Lui répondit-il en souriant avant de rentrer dans la tente.

La tente était assez vide. Il y avait un coffre et un bac rempli d'eau. Deux couchettes probablement pour les malades, un espace pour le feu et plusieurs pots en terres cuites remplis d'herbes médicinale. Il y avait aussi une odeur d'encens dégager par plusieurs d'entre eux. Un centaure presque identique à Keban se trouvait sur une série de tapis près des pots dégageant de l'encens. Il était occupé à lécher le dos d'un crapaud.

«-Il veut probablement essayer d'avoir des visions du passé. » Se dit Harry.

-Voilà quelques lunes que j'attends ta venue traverseur de voile. Dit le centaure nommé Orion avant de poser le crapaud pour le laisser aller.

-Mon chemin de destinée m'a un peu retardé et m'a fait emprunté d'autres chemins, je m'en excuse. Je serai venu plus tôt si j'avais su que ma visite était souhaitée dans ce camp.

-Possible mais si c'est ton chemin de destinée qui a parlé alors tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Comment trouves-tu ta dimension ?

-Devrais-je avoir un avis dessus ?

-Tout le monde a un avis. Toutes créatures ayant le don de penser en tout cas.

Harry et Orion sourirent devant la pique à peine dissimulée.

-J'imagine que cette conversation mène quelque part ? Déclarait Harry.

Orion tapait le tapis juste à côté de lui.

-Assieds-toi, enfant de Mars. J'ai, en effet, une histoire à te raconter.

Harry vint s'assoir en se mi-allongeant. La couche était confortable. Cela lui manquait également. Il prit un moment pour savourer en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

-Je suis toute ouïe. Dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Il y a de cela des lunes, il y avait dans votre monde, un enfant né de deux puissants guerriers dans une guerre pourtant perdue d'avance pour la lumière et d'où naîtra l'obscurité. Un jour, le marcheur dans l'obscurité vint et cherchait à détruire la vie sacrée au cœur même d'un lieu pourtant cachée. Les deux guerriers périrent mais l'un d'eux eut le temps de protéger l'enfant en l'entourant d'une protection venant du cœur et du don de leur race. Ce bouclier suffit à l'enfant pour survivre et de détruire pour bon nombre de lune le marcheur. Sais-tu de quelle histoire je te parle ?

Harrison reniflait de manière moqueuse avant de déclarer calmement avec toute l'ironie et le sarcasme dans sa voix :

-L'histoire d'Harry Potter.

-En effet, enfant de Mars, c'est bien de ton histoire que je parle. Cependant, cacher de notre vue et connu d'une poignée d'homme de ton espèce seulement, il y a une prophétie qui provoquait ces terribles évènements à se jouer.

«-Une prophétie ? » Réagit Harry.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une prophétie dans ce monde. Quel est-elle ? Le sais-tu, Orion ?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose, enfant de mars. Hélas, les astres ont caché cela de ma vue. Cependant, je peux te dire une chose. Ton chemin de vie est et sera bien plus long et compliqué depuis que tu as traversé le voile séparant les mondes.

-Contre quoi cherches-tu à me mettre en garde Orion ? Finit par se demander le Serpentard.

-Contre les évènements à venir mais également, contre toi-même. Comme la lune, tu as une face sombre qui se cache de ta lumière. Une obscurité qui se cache en toi depuis cette nuit funeste. Elle s'est déjà manifestée et le fera encore. Méfie-toi d'elle à tout prix.

Pour une raison curieuse, Harry avait l'impression qu'Orion donnait un double-sens à ces phrases. Des sens qu'ils ne comprenaient pas immédiatement. Cela allié à la nouvelle de la prophétie fit empirer son humeur morose.

-Orion… C'est fou comme je me sens de bonne humeur d'un seul coup. Cela enlève un terrible poids sur mes épaules de savoir qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui cloche et qu'un psychopathe a voulu me tuer à cause d'une prophétie dont nous ne savons même pas le contenu et tout cela, je l'apprends le jour où mes parents sont morts ! Oui, cela mettrait n'importe qui de bonnes humeurs.

Orion notait le ton de sarcasme dans les paroles du sorcier et lui donnait une petite tape dans le dos. Harry se tournait vers le centaure qui prit un pot et lui étalait de la peinture rouge et jaune sur son visage plus qu'amer et triste.

-Allons, ne soit pas si amer. Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. Viens donc boire avec nous sous l'œil des étoiles et oubliez tes problèmes.

La bonne humeur d'Orion fut bientôt contagieuse car Morgan/Potter sourit et déclarait :

-C'est du fort ?

-Je peux te promettre deux choses, enfant de mars. En premier, tu auras le pire mal de tête à ton réveil.

-Et la seconde promesse ?

-C'est la chose la plus forte que tu ne pourras jamais boire dans l'ensemble de ton existence.

-Laisse-moi donc le juger par moi-même, Orion. Dit-il alors que le sorcier se redressait.

-Oh, mais je ne m'y opposerais pas. Qu'on apporte une liqueur. On a un invité de marque et une chose de plus à fêter ! Criait le centaure avant de l'accompagner à l'extérieur.

-Que pourrait-on fêter de plus qu'Halloween ? L'interrogeait Harry devant les rabats de la tente.

-La fin de tes papilles. Crois-moi, tu les regretteras. Rigolait Orion avant de sortir.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : un peu de moment mignon entre Draco et hermione + un coup d'oeil sur une dimension de votre choix. Votez dans les commentaires! A partir de 5 votes pour une dimension, je la considère comme acceptable à l'écriture. Celle qui aurait le plus de vote d'ici vendredi 11 mars sera elu. En cas d'ex equo, disont que je vais voir laquelle m'inspiré le plus.

Pour rappel, les notes sur les dimensions se trouvent dans le chapitre 1 "l'incroyable voyage d'harry potter". Par facilité, voici les noms attribué et dans l'ordre des voyages d'harrison:

1)dimension des fondateurs

2)dimension de la résistance (chevalier du Walpurgis)

3)dimension amitié avec les malfoy

4)dimension des guerres de royaumes et des dieux

5)dimension harry fille de dumstrang à pouddlard

6)dimension assassin

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit/matin/etc.


	16. Résultat sondage

Hello à tous! Étant donné que mon pc m'a laché et que je n'aurais pas le temps de poster avant la fin des vacances de pâques pour des raisons privés qui ne regarde que moi, je vous place ici les résultats de vos votes:

1)Le gagnant sera donc la cinquième dimension avec harry en tant que fille. Harriet se faisait visiblement attendre fortement car elle a eu 5 votes en commentaires et 17 en MP (au passage, j'aime les MP mais la prochaine fois, voter dans les commentaires les loulous). /22/

2) assassin ou Malfoy, les deux que ce soit en commentaires ou en MP ont eu le même nombre de votes. 4 en commentaires et 12 en MP /16/.

3)Et en troisième position, les fondateurs et plus particulièrement Godric et Salazar si j'en crois les messages ont la côte. Godric et son côté attachant en ont attiré plus d'un et beaucoup espèrait avoir une apparition de Salazar qui semble bien mystérieux. 4 en votes et 10 en MP. /14/

4) la résistance et surtout Tom ont voulu rejoindre la d'ancêtres et piquer la troisième place mais elles n'ont eu que 8 votes. Dommage! Mais si je peux rassurer les fans, Tom devra faire une apparition dans quelques chapitres et sera un pivot central de la partie 2. /8/

5) bon dernier avec deux votes, ce monde ne semble pas intéressé des masses. Desolé Luna, tu n'avais pas trop la côte ces derniers temps! /2/


	17. Autre vie

**Avertissement :** Voir prologue

Beaucoup d'insinuation entre Draco et Hermione mais à part un baiser. Rien ne se passe vraiment.

* * *

Hé oui, retour à l'écriture de cette histoire. Si vous désirez apporter votre grain de sel à l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me suggérez des choses en commentaires ou par MP si vous êtes plus timides. Qui sait? Votre idée pourrait se retrouvez dans cette histoire...

Au passage, la partie 2 contiendrait bien 35 chapitres et j'ai fini la story-boarn de celle-ci. Cette partie 2 sera noter M. Celle-ci restera T...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 - MON AUTRE VIE**

 _POV Draco Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard, faisait ses tours habituelles dans le château. Il était un préfet modèle et assez méticuleux lors de ses tours. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, il y avait une raison particulière pour être deux fois plus attentif. En effet, il semblerait qu'Harrison Morgan, le garçon qu'il devait espionner s'était fait la malle durant cette soirée d'Halloween suite à cette rencontre avec le rouquin de Weasley.

Si jamais quelqu'un voyait Harrison hors de la salle commune, il devrait être dans l'obligation de retirer le peu de point qu'il restait à sa maison et aussi, il devrait avouer à son chef de famille qu'il avait échoué temporairement à sa mission d'espionnage. Rien que de penser au nombre de doloris que lui, Lucius ou son parrain devrait supporter avant que le lord se calme. Cette seule pensée le faisait frissonner. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il devait le retrouver le plus vite possible.

Il avançait seul dans les couloirs du troisième étage, quand soudain, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retournait, baguette en main et un sort sur le bout des lèvres, quand il aperçut le visage d'une préfète de Gryffondor bien connue, éclairé par le bout lumineux de sa baguette.

-Hermione Granger. Dit-il d'un ton froid mais adoucie qui n'aurait pu tromper personne s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans le couloir avec eux.

-Draco Malfoy. Dit-elle avec le même ton que lui mais un petit sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres.

Elle regardait intensément le bout de la baguette du sorcier et celui-ci finit par la ranger lentement avant de croiser les bras en silence.

-Que faites-vous ici, Granger ? Lui demandait-il.

-Je cherche après Ronald Weasley et son groupe. Il semblerait qu'ils soient tous absent de leur dortoir. Et vous ?

-Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Lui demandait-il avec un ton conspirateur.

-Pour pouvoir affiner nos recherches. Cela rendrait les choses plus simples. Répondit-elle avec une évidence non-feinte.

Il se rapprochait lentement d'elle. Elle ne reculait pas mais sourit de plus en plus à mesure qu'il approchait.

-Du travail d'équipe ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Si cela se trouve, je suis juste venu faire un tour aléatoire pour espérer attraper un élève d'une autre maison.

Elle fronçait les sourcils dans un air pensif et réfléchi. Draco trouvait cela mignon. Il ne se lassait jamais d'observer ces traits sur ce beau visage entouré d'une belle chevelure brune. Et dire qu'à une époque, il se moquait d'elle et de ses dents de castor. Aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter la jeune fille qui était sa petite amie de sa tête.

-Ou alors vous avez perdu quelqu'un de votre maison tout comme moi… Finit-elle par dire en faisant un pas en avant dans la direction du sang pur.

-Même si cela était vrai, je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'y gagne. Rétorquait-il.

Délicatement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et un contact oculaire s'opéra. Les yeux gris de Malfoy se reflétèrent dans les yeux bruns chocolat d'Hermione.

-Peut-être un avantage tactique avec une partenaire de talent. Dit-elle en rapprochant millimètres par millimètres ces lèvres douces sur celle du sorcier.

-Un sang pur avec un sang de bourbe ? Aucune chance… Annonçait-il en souriant.

Comme pour le punir, elle pinça lentement le bas des lèvres de Draco au point qu'elle saigne. Elle prit un moment pour déguster le sang cuivré du Serpentard comme si elle cherchait à le goûter. Après un moment, elle se stoppait et dans un souffle, elle dit avec une voix sensuelle :

-Les groupes insolites ont tendance à déstabiliser l'adversaire. Quel groupe marcherait mieux que le nôtre ? Je n'en vois pas monsieur Malfoy…

Le baiser reprit mais d'une manière à la fois plus douce et agressive en même temps. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et firent un rapide ballet. Cela durait plusieurs minutes avant que Draco ne se décide à se détacher.

-Ajouter quelques détails à votre proposition et j'examinerais sûrement votre offre, miss Granger. Déclarait-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

Elle s'écartait pouce par pouce. Draco sourit avant de caresser lentement la joue droite de sa petite amie secrète avant de s'éloigner à son tour pour éviter de se laisser distraire.

-Et si nous prenions cette discussion plus loin, ma belle ?

Il tendit le bras comme s'il allait l'emmener à une sorte de bal. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle prit son bras et le suivit dans les ombres des couloirs du château… Ils avaient besoin de faire un plan d'action.

* * *

 _POV Harriet Black/Harry Potter_

Harrison avait une sacré gueule de bois lorsqu'il allait dormir. Orion n'avait pas menti au sujet du breuvage des centaures. Il ne pouvait plus sentir sa langue qui semblait à la fois engourdi et brûlante à la fois. Il ne savait même pas comment ces deux choses à l'opposé l'une de l'autre pouvait être ressenti en même temps pour commencer. C'est donc avec un état d'ébriété fantastique qu'il avait piqué une couchette dans la tente d'Orion comme son propre et qu'il s'était endormi sans attendre.

C'est alors que certains souvenirs lui revint pendant son sommeil…

Harry Potter ou plutôt, Harriet Black observait avec attention les dragons qui soufflaient leurs haleines brûlantes dans sa direction. Chaque souffle de feu aurait pu faire fondre les barreaux à une vitesse impressionnante si les cages n'avaient pas été correctement conjurées. Harriet adorait vraiment la magie. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à étudier la forme des écailles des dragons emprisonnés ou admirer les panaches de flammes qui sortaient de leurs gueules dans des formes quasi-hypnotiques mais, hélas, elle avait une mission.

En effet, elle avait promis à Krum qu'elle reviendrait avec les différentes races de dragon afin qu'il puisse adapter son style de combat et sa panoplie de sorts variés en conséquence. En échange, Viktor l'aiderait à garder les rares personnes de Pouddlard qui l'espionnait à une distance acceptable de sa personne. Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé qui semblait vouloir la surveiller avec tant d'ardeur et avait besoin de plusieurs paires de yeux supplémentaires. De plus, Viktor était un ami. Le marché était donc gagnant/gagnant pour eux deux.

Néanmoins, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait peut-être passé un peu trop de temps dans la forêt interdite à regarder au loin les 4 cages. Elle lançait un rapide tempus avec sa baguette et fut surpris : 23h28. Elle avait donc passé plus de 3 heures à l'extérieur. Elle était vraiment en retard pour le couvre-feu ! Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne croiserait aucun préfet dans les couloirs. Elle avait beau être de Dumstrang, leur directeur avait été très clair. On était à Pouddlard ici et donc, en tant que tel, on suivait le règlement de l'école de magie anglaise.

Elle se dépêchait de quitter les bois en vérifiant constamment les alentours afin d'écarter tout danger potentiel. Son rythme de marche était rapide. Chacun de ces pas faisaient de légers bruits mais pas assez pour se faire repérer. Harriet tentait de courir mais oubliait qu'elle n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge ce matin. Elle maudit silencieusement son oubli. Il, ou plutôt elle, détestait ces nouveaux attributs féminins qui lui causaient bien trop de problèmes à son goût depuis le réveil dans le bateau magique. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais compris comment les filles pouvaient autant se plaindre à ce sujet mais maintenant, il jurait qu'il ne se moquerait plus jamais de leur pleurnicherie qui lui avait paru puéril.

Le pire qu'il avait dû enduré fut l'apparition de la semaine passée de ces menstrues. Il ne savait pas à quel point elles pouvaient faire mal avant d'expérimenter lui-même. A présent, cela était en tête de liste des choses qu'il détestait dans les différents mondes qu'il avait visité.

Harry Potter Féminin finit par arriver avec sa marche rapide sans le moindre incident jusqu'au château de son enfance. Elle poussait un soupir de soulagement devant le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait dévorée. Elle se mit, ensuite, à parcourir les couloirs à la recherches de Viktor qui devait attendre avec impatience ces informations dans l'un des couloirs du septième étage.

Elle fit bien attention à ne pas croiser Rusard et à éviter chaque fantôme qui flottait sur son chemin. Une alarme fantomatique n'allait pas vraiment l'aider avec sa petite mission. Lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin dans les couloirs du septième étage, elle ralentit encore une fois son rythme de marche et étudiait lentement du regard le couloir à la recherche de la silhouette de leur champion. Il ne lui fallut que trois pas pour remarquer la silhouette d'homme qui restait dans le coin ombragé à l'intersection d'un passage secret et d'un mur de pierre plus foncé que les autres.

-Alors, tu as mes informations ? Demandait-elle lentement à la silhouette de Krum qui restait obstinément dans l'ombre.

-Informations ? Dit une voix rauque comme si Viktor avait été enrhumé.

-Oui, tu sais les dragons contre les noms de ceux qui espionnent sur moi depuis plusieurs semaines ?

Elle entendit un léger rire doux. Immédiatement, elle sortit sa baguette pour en trouver une contre sa propre poitrine juste au dessus de l'emplacement de son cœur. La forme qu'elle avait prise pour Krum appartenait en fait à une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-La première tâche est donc sur des dragons ? Merci beaucoup pour l'information, mademoiselle Black. Dit Tom Jédusor après avoir cessé de rire.

-Tom Jédusor… Murmurait Harriet. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Vous vous souvenez donc également de moi ? Je me sens plutôt flatté. La plupart des élèves de Dumstrang n'ont même pas encore pris la peine d'apprendre nos noms et sont occupés à mémoriser quelques phrases dans notre langue.

[- Il est difficile d'oublier le gars qui avait failli me violer dans une dimension alternative.] Pensait amèrement Harriet.

-Je suis une étudiante très rapide. De plus, il est difficile d'oublier le nom du champion de Pouddlard.

Elle fixait hostilement la baguette en bois d'if contre sa poitrine avant de regarder le Serpentard avec un regard noir de sa propre concoction. Tom prit le soupçon et retirait lentement sa baguette tout en la gardant solidement en main.

-Vous savez, la plupart des personnes quand elles se font menacer par une baguette n'ont pas tendance à menacer silencieusement du regard leur agresseur.

-Je suis dans l'école la plus sûr d'Angleterre à ce qu'il parait. Que pourrais-je risquer ? Dit-elle mi-moqueuse, mi-humoristique

-Vous seriez surprise… Il y a plus de dangers cachés dans cette école que la plupart des gens ne voudraient l'admettre.

-Est-ce que vous essayez d'insinuer que vous êtes un de ces dangers ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous me faire passer ce message ?

-Je sais que vous savez des choses sur moi qui ne devrais pas être possible. Je veux savoir comment vous les avait apprises. Est-ce Dumbledore ?

Harriet trouvait cela un peu drôle que quelque soit la dimension dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Tom avait de gros problème avec la vieille chèvre. C'était une constante dans les dimensions qu'elle avait visité.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Alors comment pouvez-vous avoir été aussi sûre que je ne chercherais pas à vous attaquez magiquement dès que vous avez retiré votre baguette pendant que je déplaçais la mienne hors de votre poitrine ?

-Je suis peut-être une Gryffondor dans l'âme ? Ironisait-elle.

Elle savait très bien que Godric aurait fait suffisamment fait confiance à ces ennemies pour ne pas attaquer un ennemi désarmé. Il pensait que le respect être adversaire apportait une certaine forme de courtoisie. Si seulement il savait que ces ennemis avaient eu juste eu peur du coup dans le dos que Salazar aurait pu leur préparer si jamais Godric Gryffondor avait été retiré du jeu.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes certainement pas. Déclarait Tom immédiatement comme si elle venait de l'insulter personnellement avec sa remarque.

-Pourquoi ? A moins que vous savez des choses sur moi, ce qui ne devrait pas être possible. Je veux savoir comment vous les avez apprises Est-ce vos petits espions ? Dit-elle en reprenant le même libellé que Tom avait employé.

Pour toute réponse, le préfet de Serpentard ne fit que sourire en coin. Harriet savait que ce qui était important avec Tom, c'était son regard et non son visage. Le jeune Jédusor pouvait afficher la figure et les émotions qu'ils voulaient sur son visage mais ces yeux le trahissaient toujours. Ces yeux bruns contenaient un monde de sentiments et de faiblesses insoupçonnés par leurs possesseurs. Actuellement, elle pouvait y voir de l'intérêt, de la curiosité et une bonne de dose de satisfaction. Elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils bien que cela la démangeait. Elle ne comprenait pas cette dernière émotion. On aurait dit que Tom l'avait mise à l'épreuve. Une sorte de test qu'elle avait réussi à passer sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis assez content que vous aillez enfin compris qu'ils étaient à moi. Bien qu'il vous ait fallu un peu de temps. Mais revenons sur ce que nous parlions précédemment. Alors, la première tâche concerne donc des dragons ?

-Bonne nuit, monsieur Jédusor.

Harriet Black fit quelques pas et tournait le dos au Serpentard qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire en coin. Harriet trouvait cela bizarre qu'il la laisse partir aussi facilement mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas.

Brusquement, elle entendit la voix moqueuse de l'hériter de Serpentard dire :

-Bien, on se verra donc demain dans le bureau du directeur, je suppose ?

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harriet était une personne idiote. Elle voulait pourtant se coller une gifle quand elle comprit où Tom voulait en venir. Elle aurait dû savoir mieux que de le sous-estimé et surtout oublier les circonstances actuelles. Elle sortait de la forêt interdite, se baladait dans le septième étage après le couvre-feu sans moindre pass ou excuse. De plus, elle n'avait techniquement pas le droit de divulguer comme excuse qu'elle aidait son champion car cela aurait été un cas de tricherie. Elle détestait vraiment ce petit piège dans lequel elle avait réussi à se coincer seule.

Jédusor venait de la coincer. Il le savait. Elle devait rentrer dans son petit jeu maintenant. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait retenu de ces précédentes rencontres avec les autres Tom, c'était son besoin de jouer avec leurs proies ou même ces prétendues « amis ». Plus la personne résistait et plus Tom voulait jouer et donc, devenir dangereux avec. Harriet devait arrêter d'oublier qu'il était comme un prédateur qui pouvait vous dévorer pour le plaisir d'une bonne partie.

-Je suppose que je pourrais avoir égaré une note demain qui vous dissuadera de l'en informer car vous serez malencontreusement occupé à chercher quelque chose contre votre dragon ?

-Tout dépendra du contenu de cette note. Après tout, mes devoirs de préfet sont très importants.

-Si vous préférez vos devoirs au risque de perdre votre vie. A votre guise.

-Quel que soit mon choix, j'attendrais de vos nouvelles dès demain pour en juger mademoiselle Black. Sur ce, il me reste d'autres étages à vérifiez.

-J'en suis sûr, monsieur Jédusor. Bonne nuit une seconde fois.

* * *

J'espère que le draco/hermione auront plus aux fans. Grosses demandes de certaines personnes que je connais très bien.


	18. Petit a,b,c

**Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 - PETIT A, B OU C ?**

Après la fête avec les centaures, deux mois s'écoulèrent comme si de rien n'était. Le temps était une drôle de chose. Parfois, il passait trop vite et on se demandait sans cesse où était passé les secondes et les heures qui avaient disparus sans nous attendre. On cherchait alors continuellement un moyen de deviner où ces petites coquines de minutes avaient bien pu se cacher en essayant de le rattraper.

Parfois, c'était le contraire. Il semblait ralentir comme si les flux temporels s'étaient transformés en une gelée improbable en piégeant les personnes qui naviguaient dans ce même courant. On déplaçait alors son attention à vérifier continuellement les jours, les heures, les minutes, les secondes, les micro-secondes, les nano-secondes comme si le simple fait de les regarder permettait d'accélérer le flux temporel.

C'était ce sur quoi Harrison s'interrogeait alors que la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et que le temps avait commencé à se refroidir apportant avec lui les joies traditionnelles de la neige et des festivités.

C'était également dans cette humeur bonne enfant où Harrison, redevenu mentalement un petit garçon, s'enthousiasmait devant les elfes installant les premières décorations pour Noël. Ces derniers temps, il se levait de plus en plus tôt afin d'échapper à ces cauchemars et un peu de distraction pour oublier la monotonie de cet univers était la bienvenue. Il avait put reparler à plusieurs reprises avec Granger qui était également une lève-tôt, elle aussi. Il s'était excusé pour son comportement de la dernière fois et après une discussion particulièrement instructive sur une confrontation d'idées sur la rapidité d'un contre-sort selon les sorciers à travers les âges, elle lui avait pardonné.

Il n'était pas ami car Harry ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans sa situation mais il était agréable de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas parmi ceux qui l'attaqueront dans les couloirs ou dans les coins sombres du château avec des sortilèges vicieux. Harry se disait même qu'elle aurait pu être une de ces meilleurs amis sans ces voyages à travers les dimensions qui l'avait changé encore et encore au grès des caprices des dimensions. C'était une très bonne chose.

Aujourd'hui, bien que Noël pointe le bout de son nez, il fut cependant surpris au repas quand il reçut deux lettres. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier et son hibou venait tout droit de la volière de l'école pour les rares qui ne pouvait pas s'en payer un ou qui n'en avait pas acheté un aussi.

Il donnait un peu de lard au hibou avant que celui-ci ne s'envole puis il observait les lettres avec une attention accrue en ignorant les regards curieux de ces camarades Serpentard.

[-Du courrier ? Qui pourrait bien m'écrire ?] Se demandait-il en ouvrant les lettres après avoir vérifier pour d'éventuelles malédictions.

Il se décidait après plusieurs secondes à ouvrir la première. Elle était d'un blanc un peu sale et on pouvait aisément deviner que cela était du papier bas de gamme. L'écriture de l'adresse était presque illisible et Harry se demandait quelle personne pouvait avoir une aussi mauvaise écriture. Lentement, il sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe et se mit à lire cette écriture en patte de mouche qui n'avait rien à envier aux codes secrets complexes dans les films d'espionnages moldus.

 _« Salut Harrison !_

 _Ecoute, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis cette histoire avec le train et cette dispute à Halloween. Je dois dire que ma réaction a peut-être été légèrement exagérée. Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as été trainé de force dans la maison de ces serpents visqueux._

 _Enfin, tu aurais quand même pu me dire qu'il s'agissait d'une couverture pour pouvoir espionner les mangemorts qui trainent dans Pouddlard ! J'aurais compris si tu m'en avais parlé !_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, ma mère m'a dit que je pouvais t'inviter au terrier pour Noël. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, toute la famille est au courant pour ton secret. Ils savent que tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor, mon vieux mais que tu as préféré te sacrifier pour nous aider discrètement. Ils ne diront rien à personne._

 _Au passage, je dois encore te répéter que je suis désolé de t'avoir pris pour un sale mangemort. J'aurais dû voir que tu n'étais qu'un lion dans la peau d'un serpent._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, compagnon. Tu vas enfin pouvoir souffler à la maison. Tu n'auras pas besoin de rester à Pouddlard pour espionner les derniers fils et fille de mage noir à l'école. Dumbledore a dit qu'il garderait un œil dessus pour toi._

 _Maman et papa sont très impatients de te rencontrer avec plein d'autres personnes._

 _Réponds vite !_

 _RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY »_

[-D'accord, il est hors de question que j'aille dans une famille de traitre à leurs sangs qui ont failli me tuer dans une autre dimension sous l'ordre de cette vieille chèvre.] Pensait-il en lançant un rapide incendio sur la lettre avant de passer à la suivante.

Cette fois-si le papier couleur crème était du haut de gamme et on pouvait y lire avec de belles lettres d'ors correctement et magnifiquement calligraphier : « Draco Malfoy, héritier de la grande et pure maison Malfoy »

Harrison jetait un regard dans la direction de Draco sous un masque impassible. Celui-ci ne faisait même pas attention à lui et préférait écouter une fascinante histoire de Blaise Zabani sur la politique actuelle. Il s'agissait d'un débat sur le droit des chimères. Potter n'y prêtait pas attention et la reprit sur la lettre à la place. Son contenu était tout aussi étrange que la demande de Weasley :

 _« Morgan,_

 _Je sais que toi et moi ne sommes pas partis du bon pied depuis le refus d'alliance de ta part. Il est tout à fait compréhensible qu'une telle association t'effraye. Après tout, le sentiment d'impuissance et de fierté brisée a dû être suffisant pour t'empêcher de penser clairement et de formuler une réponse adéquate._

 _Néanmoins, je me dois d'insister pour que tu accepte notre marché. Depuis la perte des points, tu marches sur la corde raide. Un seul faux pas et tu ne seras plus là pour en parler. Il est donc dans ton intérêt d'accepter ma proposition afin de pouvoir bénéficier de ma protection en ces temps sombres pour toi._

 _Peut-être, pourrions-nous cimenter notre marché en apprenant à mieux nous connaitre dans le cadre convivial de la soirée de Yule au manoir familial ?_

 _Je suis dans l'attente d'une réponse._

 _Draco Malfoy, héritier de la noble et ancienne maison des Malfoy »_

Le rappel de cette journée fit lancer à Harry un autre charme de feu avec la seconde lettre pour cible. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait soudainement à Weasley et Malfoy mais cela l'énervait royalement.

[-C'est qu'il y tient vraiment à son marché ! Il me prend vraiment pour un idiot, en plus. Tout ça parce que je masque ma magie à des niveaux bien faibles afin de moins me faire remarquer. Quel simplet et dire qu'il a été mon meilleur ami !]

Les deux expéditeurs devaient chercher à jouer avec ces pieds. Weasley faisait sûrement le toutou fidèle pour Dumbledore et Draco devait faire le fils à papa encore une fois. Il ne voyait que cela comme explication. Comme s'il allait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier que l'affection en ce moment. Il n'avait aucune vue sur le plateau de jeu à taille humaine actuellement et il lui manquait des données sur beaucoup trop d'éléments.

Il était un très bon manipulateur mais, avec la menace d'une prophétie inconnu sur son dos et l'attention indésirable des deux camps opposé de ce monde, il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de déplacements. Il avait la douloureuse impression qu'on essayait de lui accrocher des chaines invisibles pour pouvoir s'amuser à le transformer en marionnette dans un jeu bien trop dangereux. Ce sentiment s'accrochait à ces tripes de plus en plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sortir son épée toujours si fidèlement positionné dans son dos et de trancher ces fils trompeurs qui lui liait à des mensonges et une réalité trompeuse.

[-Niet pour les deux ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet que tout le monde s'arrache et qu'on balancer comme cela leurs plait !]

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait écrire ces deux lettres ici et qu'il se devait de les écrire une fois qu'il fut calmé. Il devait rester faible mais suffisamment têtu face à Malfoy et il devait faire semblant d'aller dans le sens de Weasley tout en le rejetant poliment en prétextant un danger quelconque.

Il continuait de manger comme si rien d'important n'était arrivé. Et alors que sa colère baissait exponentiellement, pour la première fois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu rentrer dans sa dimension en premier lieu…

* * *

Vous ne rêvez pas! Triples chapitres pour m'excuser de mon absence. Profiter-en bien. Je suis gonflée à bloc pour l'écriture de ces chapitres.


	19. Dons improbables de Yules

**Avertissement :** Voir prologue

* * *

Un chapitre bien court qui était à l'origine plus un début pour le chapitre suivant. Néanmoins, j'ai préféré en faire un chapitre à part malgré sa taille très courte pour contenir un peu de mystère. Je sais... Je suis une sadique!

* * *

 **DONS IMPROBABLES DE YULE**

Le jour de Yule arrivait bien assez vite pour Harrison. Comme pour quelques rares étudiants, il était resté à Pouddlard en cette journée froide mais festive. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait donc dû supporter les discussions ennuyeuses entre les professeurs qui ne l'aimaient guère pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait bien essayé de taper un brin de causette avec Severus Rogue mais celui-ci avait préféré entamé une discussion avec la chef de la maison de Gryffondor.

Malgré cela, il se surprit à être regarder en coin par le maître de potion. En désespoir de cause, il finit par se lancer dans une conversation sur les runes antique avec le professeur Sinistra et madame Bibine qui n'en menait pas large. Il le regrettait bien assez tôt quand il attirait un peu trop l'attention sur lui et surtout ces connaissances sur les runes. En effet, il n'avait pas pris cette option mais en connaissait bien trop pour prétendre ne pas s'y connaitre à la fois dans leur application ou dans une étude théorique avancée. Le professeur Sinistra fut néanmoins ravie de pouvoir parler avec un grand connaisseur et tergiverser pendant des heures sur un de ces sujets favoris.

Hélas, Harrison, non seulement avait réussi à trop attirer l'attention sur lui mais avait aussi réussi l'exploit d'être coincer dans une conversation. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la dernière dimension qu'il avait visitée. D'ordinaire, il arrivait toujours à faire dévier la conversation vers d'autres sujets en cas de difficultés ou simplement à cause d'un manque de connaissance bien trop inconfortable mais là, madame Sinistra semblait ignorée toute tentative pour changer de sujet. Elle était dans son élément et comptait y rester pour débattre avec un élève qu'elle avait le privilège de ne pas connaitre en tant qu'étudiant. Parfois, Morgan détestait sa vie.

La torture ne put prendre fin qu'après l'arrivé d'une tarte au citron. Ce n'est qu'après que Dumbledore eut le temps d'en manger les trois quarts qu'Harry put s'éclipser discrètement pour aller ouvrir les cadeaux placés sous le sapin de son dortoir dans les cachots. Harrison lançait un rapide tempus en chemin une fois arrivé dans la pièce vert et argent assorti à ces robes. Celui-ci indiquait : « 23h57 »

Dans trois minutes, il pourrait donc ouvrir ces cadeaux. En attendant, il observait avec attention les différents emballages ainsi que les noms des expéditeurs. Il avait eu droit à un paquet bleu comme les cieux de Luna, un rouge cramoisi de Neville, un de Draco, étonnamment. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr que le paquet vert et argent soit bien un cadeau de Malfoy.

Il lançait un autre tempus : « 23h58 ». Il se demandait si Luna et Orion avait déjà reçu leur cadeau à l'heure actuelle. Il avait offert à la Serdaigle un magnifique cristal qu'on trouvait dans une grotte humide et boueuse dans le fond de la forêt interdite. Ce cristal brillait dans le noir à la lueur de la lune. Quand à Orion, il savait que le centaure adorait les pierres de sels, qui était très utile une fois broyée pour la préparation des encens de Mercure.

Il lançait un dernier tempus et vit qu'il était minuit. Il prit délicatement les paquets et allait dans la salle sur demande pour les ouvrir délicatement. Il ouvrit d'abord le paquet bleu de Luna. Il contenait une petite perle pour le protéger de la plupart des sortilèges basiques que ces agresseurs ne cessaient de lui envoyer à tour de bras. Délicatement, il accrocherait celle-ci avec le collier que la Luna alternative lui avait déjà offert.

Il ouvrit ensuite le second paquet : le paquet rouge contenant un vieux livre de botanique. Ce bouquin sentait le vieux parchemin et l'écriture était un peu délavée. Cela lui rappelait à merveille les vieux livres poussiéreux de Rowena. Neville avait réussi à atteindre son cœur sans même le vouloir. Il se promit de le remercier chaleureusement dès que possible.

Il eut encore un petit pincement au niveau du cœur en reposant le livre mais s'efforçait de l'oublier alors qu'il prit en main le dernier présent.

Il le palpait délicatement et fut surpris de sentir qu'il était mou. Il le secouait lentement mais aucun bruit ne résonnait suite à cette secousse. Après avoir vérifié pour d'éventuels sortilèges ou malédictions avec ces baguettes via différents moyens de détection, il se décidait à l'ouvrir.

Il arrachait précautieusement les coins du paquet et vit une pièce de tissus avec un serpent. Elle n'était pas animée et Harry se demandait pourquoi diable Malfoy voudrait lui envoyer une serviette avec l'écusson des Serpentard dessus. Il voulut la toucher du bout des doigts. Au moment même où il la touchait, il sentit un solide tiraillement au niveau de son estomac.

« -Hé zut ! C'était un portoloin ! » Eut le temps de penser Harry avant d'atterrir dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas face à deux yeux rouges grenats assez familier qui contenait en eux une dose de satisfaction allié à une curiosité mal dissimulé. Ce regard condescendant et froid comme la glace associé à ces deux éléments, Harry mit un moment à l'associer à un nom.

« -Tom ? » Pensait-il abasourdi.

* * *

Et cette semaine, je vous laisse sur ce clyffanger! Comme toujours, les commentaires sont très appréciés. Que dire de plus? Ah oui! J'ai une amie qui a commencé une histoire d'Harry Potter. Ceux que cela intéresse, vous la trouverez dans mon répertoire d'auteur favori. Son pseudo est lys... Amateur de Dumbledore et des OC. Ce serait sympa d'aller voir.

Voilà, pas d'autres new ou flash spécial. Enfin, à part que le rythme de l'histoire va sensiblement s'accélérer.

Voilà bonne journée/soirée/nuit/matin/etc.


	20. Mon meilleur ennemi

**Avertissement:** Voir prologue comme d'hab'

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 MON MEILLEURE ENNEMI**

Harrison mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits. Le système des porteloins semblait toujours embrouillé son esprit après chaque utilisation et le rendre légèrement malade. En ce moment, sa confusion était à son paroxysme. Il avait réussi à confondre ce qui semblait être une face de serpent humaine avec des yeux rouges avec un Tom Jédusor. Comme si cela était possible ! Tom n'aurait jamais été aussi idiot pour se laisser défigurer par magie de cette manière. Cela ne le laissait donc qu'avec une possibilité qui ne l'enchantait guère : il devait se trouver face à face avec lord Voldemort. Ce mage noir qui semble avoir une dent contre lui depuis sa naissance si on en croyait les écrits et les informations que lui avaient refourguées les centaures.

-Dites-moi, il vous arrive souvent de kidnapper des gens quand vous voulez parler ou c'est juste exceptionnel ? Finit-il par dire en voyant l'intensité dans le regard rouge de son interlocuteur.

Le lord ne répondit pas automatiquement à sa remarque. Il semblait penser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire. Harry en profitait pour observer ses environs. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une salle de trône vide à l'exception d'eux deux. Il l'avait déjà vu dans ces rêves une ou deux fois et il fut surpris qu'elle soit identique à celle dans sa tête, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait jamais visité une telle pièce. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait vu et personne d'autre. Avait-il développé des dons de divinations ? Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un cherche à lui communiquer quelque chose ? Qu'il est transplaner jusqu'à l'emplacement à son insu et que…

Harry entendit un sifflement provenant de la gorge du mage noir si terrifiant qui le ramenait à la conversation.

-Monsieur Morgan, je présume… Il me tardait de faire votre connaissance.

-J'aurais bien répondu pareil mais je ne vous connais pas et je tiens à souligner que ce plaisir ne peut donc pas être réciproque.

-Comme c'est négligeant de ma part, je suis Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorcier du monde.

-Du monde ? Rien que ça ?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir sa bouche pour échanger une remarque si spirituelle avec ce qui semblait être un psychopathe en puissance mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Heureusement, il avait plus ou moins déjà prévu la suite des évènements :

-Doloris ! Incantait le mage en sortant sa baguette.

Immédiatement, il se décalait hors du faisceau d'un rouge lumineux. Il ne désirait pas finir torturer en cette belle nuit de Yule. Cela gâcherait l'ambiance festive. Non pas qu'il y avait des gens pour se soucier d'Harrison sur ce point puisqu'il fêtait Noël seul de toute manière.

-Excuser-moi d'avoir esquivé le coup mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire torturer en ce beau jour de Yule ou Noël comme vous voulez. D'ailleurs, joyeux Noël par la manière !

-Tenteriez-vous de vous moquez de Lord Voldemort, Morgan ? Déclarait le mage à présent irrité.

-Pour que je puisse me moquer, il faudrait déjà que j'en sache un peu plus sur vous et à part que vous êtes sur le bord opposé à Dumbledore, je n'en sais pas assez sur vous pour avoir matière à me moquer.

Cet état de fait était aussi perturbant que véridique. Selon tous les journaux, ils étaient censés être des ennemis jurés prêt à s'entretuer à la moindre altercation juste à cause d'une nuit. Peu importe qu'ils ne savaient rien de l'autre. Harrison était sûr que s'il avait été élevé comme Harry Potter, le monde magique n'aurait même pas tenté d'expliquer les convictions politiques des deux factions. Enfer, il ne savait même pas la raison pour laquelle la faction Dumbledore et la faction Voldemort se battait. C'était d'un énervant. A coup sûr, ils se battaient encore pour des stéréotypes de premières catégories ! Il pouvait aisément imaginer Dumbledore prônant l'annihilation totale de la magie noire. Après tout, il avait fait cela dans presque toutes les dimensions. Pourquoi cela changerait ?

Harry tentait d'entrer dans l'esprit de son adversaire avec les compétences pathétiques qu'il avait dans ce domaine. L'un des plus grands échecs de Salazar sur son enseignement, une incapacité totale à briser des boucliers. Harrison avait toujours été trop défensif.

En faisant cela, il sentit immédiatement un souvenir violent impliquant un serpent prêt à le dévorer vivant avec des crocs luisants de venin. Aussitôt, il se barricadait à l'abri derrière ces propres murs mentaux. Le mage noir devait avoir remarqué cela mais il ne fit rien qui pouvait avoir indiqué que l'évènement s'était produit. Cela était… Etrange.

Après un autre silence ou Harrison pouvait avoir juré entendre une mouche volé, le mage noir reprit la parole :

-Vous savez, vos yeux, il me rappelle quelqu'un. C'est très troublant mais je suis persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette couleur si particulière quelque part.

Harrison se rendit compte que le mage cherchait un lien avec son autre identité et se décidait à faire bouger la conversation vers un sujet un peu moins dangereux pour sa condition actuelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de salir de bave le sol de pierres grises, ni de mourir d'un avada kedevra après tout ce par quoi il était passé.

-On me le dit souvent. Vous n'auriez pas de l'aspirine ou une potion contre les maux de tête si vous préféré ? Je ne suis pas trop regardant.

Le mage noir eut un sourire narquois. Le salopard devait profiter intensément du fait d'avoir pu infliger un peu de douleur lors de sa sortie précipité alors qu'il tentait une intrusion mentale. Ce sadique !

-Pourquoi Lord Voldemort vous donnerait de quoi soigner un de vos maux de tête, monsieur Morgan ?

« -Est-ce qu'il parle toujours à la troisième personne ? » Se demandait Harry avant de dire à voix haute :

-Parce que si Lord Voldemort veut avoir une discussion calme et un minimum adéquate avec son interlocuteur, il ferait mieux de trouver de quoi calmer ce qui ressemble à une horrible migraine d'envahir l'esprit de celui-ci. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Apparemment, Voldemort était peut-être vraiment dans une ambiance de Noël car il se décidait à lui donner encore un autre cadeau pour sa remarque plus que tranchante :

-Doloris.

Cette fois, Harrison ne dut son manque de souffrance évident qu'aux étonnants réflexes qu'il avait acquis de ces voyages. Le lord faillit en lancer un autre mais Harry le coupait en plein vol :

-Dites-moi, c'est une manie chez vous de lancer des impardonnables ?

Harrison cherchait son épée puis se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissé sur son lit dans son dortoir. Il se maudit mentalement et se traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il pouvait trouver, avant de montrer au Lord qu'il gardait sa baguette à portée de main à présent, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Il osait du regard qu'il fasse quelque chose. A sa plus grande et agréable surprise, l'ennemi public numéro 1 baissait sa baguette.

-Jouons carte sur table monsieur Morgan. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis qui je suis. Personne d'autre… Répondit prudemment l'héritier Potter et Morgan.

Il allait lancer une autre réplique cinglante quand il sentit une intrusion mentale qui passait temporairement à travers ses boucliers suite à la légère distraction.

* * *

[Début souvenir : souvenir 1]

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs courrait dans la forêt en riant. Il écartait une à une les branches sans se soucier des griffures que la plupart provoquait ou des cailloux qui réduisaient lentement en lambeaux ses pieds nus. Il portait une tenue blanche de malade et sa fièvre empirait d'heures en heures.

-Harry ! Pour la dernière fois, reviens ici immédiatement !

-Hors de question Helga ! Si jamais je reviens, il va encore m'empoisonner avec cette potion.

Cette horrible potion au goût acre qui l'avait rendu atrocement malade. Encore maintenant, les maux de ventre qui devenaient progressivement des crampes se faisaient douloureusement ressentir. Mais le pire était les effets secondaires dont il était encore victime et qui avait fait rire la plupart des autres enfants au point qu'il voulait fuir dans la forêt et ne plus jamais revenir. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette tasse de thé. Jamais !

-Il veut juste te remettre à la normale, il me l'a promit. Et puis, cela ne peut pas être si grave…

-Il m'a donné une queue et des oreilles de chats ! Alors si, j'estime que cela est grave !

* * *

[Souvenir 2]

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois aller tuer pour ce crétin, juste encore une fois ? Demandait Harrison alors qu'il aiguisait son épée portant encore quelque trace de sang de son précédent contrat.

-Parce qu'il nous a donné un sacré bon paquet de galions pour qu'on écorche sans pitié son rival. Et puis, si tu n'y vas pas. C'est moi qui te tuerai.

-Dis comme ça, c'est soudainement très encourageant. Ricanait-il avant d'observer son épée et de faire courir un doigt dessus.

« -Tranchante à souhait… Parfaite ! » Pensait Harry, fier de l'entretien de sa lame.

* * *

[Souvenir 3]

-Harriet Black, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal de Noël ? Demandait un garçon dans le dos d'Harriet.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était encore son harceleur personnel qui était venu l'ennuyer. Elle espérait que Krumm se ramène rapidement.

* * *

[Reprise histoire]

-Arrêter !

-Qu'est-ce que… Fit le mage noir plus que confus à présent.

-C'était que ça ? Complétait Harry. Je crois que vous en avez déjà la réponse, des souvenirs. Maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop abusé, pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment on sort d'ici ?

Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'un fou s'était baladé dans sa tête. Il était un maître Occlumencien par Morgana ! Il aurait dû pouvoir le repousser plus vite. Il détestait cette situation.

-Vous ne partirez pas avant que Lord Voldemort ne sache ce que signifie tout cela !

-Désolé mais j'en doute et je… Argh ! Se fit-il couper par un doloris inévitable cette fois.

Il ne savait pas trop comment mais il finit par hurler en boule sur le sol glacial. Il pouvait sentir une autre intrusion mentale qui allait plus loin. Il cherchait à masquer un maximum de souvenir mais Voldemort finit par tomber sur LE souvenir qu'il ne fallait pas voir. Immédiatement, le doloris cessait et Harry savait qu'il était fichu.

-Harry… Potter ? Tu es Harry Potter !

Harrison désormais démasqué grimaçait à cause de la force du cri et tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les souffrances restantes du sort afin de se relever. Il avait vécu pire comme assassin après tout. Il pouvait le faire.

-Bien, maintenant en tant qu'ennemi mortel, etc. Pourriez-vous évité de le crier sur tous les toits ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache.

-Harry Potter, j'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps.

-Ah ?

-Prépare-toi à mourir !

Harry réagit par instinct et juste avant que le lord ne puisse finir de lancer l'incantation du sortilège de mort, il eut le temps de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un magnifique mais très puissant :

-Stupefix !

Aussitôt après avoir lancé le sort, il se mordit rapidement le poignet droit pour le faire saigner et avec sa baguette dans la main gauche, il lançait un sortilège de sang supplémentaire par-dessus afin d'éviter que Voldy ne puisse se libérer après un moment d'inattention. Une fois cela fait, il put décharger un peu de sa mauvaise humeur. Au temps pour l'ambiance de Noël…

-Par merlin, vous êtes complètement malade ! C'est quoi ce besoin maladif de vouloir me tuer ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà tenté de le faire moi ? Non ! Je sais qu'il y a une prophétie et tout le bataclan mais quand même !

Sachant très bien que le vieux mage ne pouvait pas répondre, il prit une grande inspiration et reprit plus calmement :

-Désolé pour le sortilège par la manière… Vous savez, je vais être honnête avec vous. Je suis neutre dans cette guerre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre l'un ou l'autre côté ou de chercher à vous tuez ou vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et cela aussi longtemps que vous ne m'attaquez pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire de la prophétie ou du monde moldus ou sorciers. Je veux juste rester et profiter de cette merveilleuse capacité qu'est respiré. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Je suis même prêt à faire un serment inviolable pour vous le prouver !

Les pupilles du mage à tête de serpent s'écarquillèrent un instant sous le choc de la nouvelle. Harry continuait son petit discours :

-Je vais vous libérer dans quelques secondes et au moindre sortilège lancé à mon encontre, je diffuse un patronus qui ira annoncer à tous l'existence de vos horcruxes. Compris ?

Il traçait une rune sur le sol avec son sang et lançait une autre incantation qui brisait le sortilège. Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent un moment comme s'il voyait l'autre pour la première fois. Lord Voldemort semblait plus calme que tout à l'heure. Harry ne savait pas si cela était à cause du sort, du choc d'apprendre cette volonté de faire un traité de paix ou simplement à cause du fait qu'Harry avait réussi à deviner qu'il avait fait des horcruxes malgré que ce soit par pur hasard. Le jeune Tom Jédusor avait tenté de le, ou plutôt de la, manipuler de bien des manières alors qu'il participait au tournoi. Malheureusement, l'une de ces manipulations avait involontairement amené Harriet/Harry à tomber sur une copie d'un rituel sombre bien particulier portant l'écriture de Tom...

-Comment savez-vous l'existence de mes horcruxes ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas mais le moyen qui m'a permis de l'apprendre est unique et surtout, impossible à être utiliser par d'autre personne, je peux vous l'assurer. Votre secret est en sécurité aussi longtemps que je survis à cette rencontre. Maintenant, revenons à notre affaire. Voilà ce que je propose : un serment où je jure de ne pas parler de vos horcruxes à quiconque et en échange, vous jurez de ne pas tenter de me tuer suite à cette rencontre. Ensuite, un autre serment où je reste neutre dans la guerre tant que vos mangemorts ne m'attaquent pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je pourrais vous tuez maintenant et tous mes problèmes seraient réglés et cela sans serment.

-Certes mais voulez-vous vraiment revivre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ? Je sais peu de chose mais je sais qu'une disparition aussi longue ne peut pas être due à un simple hasard ou tentative stratégique. J'en doute même sérieusement…

Un ange passa et après quelques minutes, le seigneur des ténèbres se décidait.

-Tends ton bras.

-Je suppose que vous faites le liant également ? Dit Harrison en haussant un sourcil sans faire le moindre geste pour lui donner son bras.

-Tu supposes trop. Grognait vous-savez-qui.

-Quel lien voulez-vous faire ? Serment de sorcier ? Serment inviolable ?

Harrison refusait de donner son bras sans savoir dans quoi il s'engageait. Il n'était pas fou.

-Serment de Morgana… Répondit Voldemort.

Harrison fut impressionné par la connaissance du seigneur des ténèbres. Très peu de sorcier connaissait ce serment qui datait de l'époque de Merlin. Il tendit lentement son bras droit et attrapait l'avant-bras du mage noir avant de concentrer sa magie dans son poignet puis dans ses doigts.

-Très bien, je commence alors… Moi, Harry James Evans Potter, héritier de la famille Peverell et Potter, élu d'une prophétie, voyageur dimensionnel, surnommé par le peuple de la magie « garçon qui a survécu » et par les enfants des étoiles « enfant de mars », aussi nommé Harrison Salazar Black Morgan, héritier de la famille Black et Morgan, je jure sur le sang de mes veines et ma volonté que jamais, je ne trahirais le serment que je suis sur le point de prononcer. Je jure de rester neutre dans cette guerre sauf si ma vie est en danger. Je jure de ne jamais divulguer d'une quelconque façon la moindre information directe ou indirecte sur l'existence des horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Pour finir, je jure également, par Morgana, que mon sang et ma chair sera dévoré par le corbeau de Mordred si mensonge ou perfidie se cache dans mes paroles lorsque le serment est ainsi prononcé. Ainsi soit-il.

L'héritier de Serpentard fit pareil à son tour.

-Moi, Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres de mon temps, autrefois nommé Tom Elvis Jédusor, héritier de la famille Serpentard et Jédusor, élu d'une prophétie, surnommé par le peuple de la magie « vous-savez-qui » et «celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom » et par le peuple des mangeurs d'âme masqué « L'homme à l'âme fractionnée », je jure sur le sang de mes veines et ma volonté que jamais, je ne trahirais le serment que je suis sur le point de prononcer. Je jure de ne pas envoyer directement ou indirectement mes disciples ou moi-même aux trousses d'Harrison Morgan alias Harry Potter dans l'intention de le tuer ou de le nuire selon les limites autre que celle placer par toi Morgana. Je jure de ne jamais divulguer à quiconque d'une quelconque façon la vérité sur l'identité d'Harry Potter. Pour terminer, je jure également, par Morgana, que mon sang et ma chair sera dévoré par le corbeau de Mordred si mensonge ou perfidie se cache dans mes paroles lorsque le serment est ainsi prononcé. Ainsi soit-il.

Potter mit un moment à assimiler les premières phrases. Il entendait encore en boucle dans son esprit les mots « autrefois nommé Tom Elvis Jédusor ». Alors, ce sorcier était bien Tom ?! Par merlin, que lui était-il arrivé ? Combien d'horcruxes a-t-il tenté de faire dans cette dimension pour arriver à un tel état détériorer ?!

Harry sentit une nouvelle brosse mentale qu'il écartait cette fois de toutes ces forces. Hors de question que le mage noir rentre encore une fois dans son esprit tordu. Afin de sauver la face, il sourit et déclarait :

-Le corbeau n'est pas venu. Je suis triste ! Et moi qui pensais sauver le monde des sorciers d'un terrible seigneur des ténèbres. J'étais persuadé qu'en tant que seigneur des ténèbres vous étiez incapable de ne pas mentir plus de quelques secondes. Je suis déçu.

-Enfant de mars ?

-Titre donné par les centaures. L'homme à l'âme fractionné ?

-Le titre que les détraqueurs m'ont donné.

-Intéressant, bon, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais peut-être pouvoir repartir maintenant. Alors, où est la sortie.

-Aller jusqu'au grille puis serrer la pierre à trois reprises avant de dire clairement : « Vipère en topaze »

« -Vipère en Topaze. C'est noté » Pensait Harry en essayant de garder en tête le mot de passe.

Il savait qu'il était impossible de venir à Pouddlard en portoloin. Il savait aussi que le chemin de traverse était suffisamment grand et peuplé pour que Voldemort l'accepte comme terrain neutre en cas d'accord.

-Bien… Ce fut un véritable déplaisir de vous rencontrez. Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec la vieille chèvre. Good bye ! Annonçait-il sous l'activation du porteloin. Quel dommage que le doloris derrière lui ait manqué sa cible. Vraiment...

* * *

Ahaha! La tant attendue confrontation entre Voldy et Harry se finit ici.

Dans le prochain épisode: Harry dans un chemin de traverse? Parce qu'on m'a fait remarqué qu'Harry n'y était toujours pas aller.


	21. Le prix du sang

**Harrison Morgan - Le prix du sang**

Avertissement: Blablabla premier chapitre!

* * *

Harry était encore un peu étonné que Voldemort l'ait laissé fuir aussi facilement. Certes le serment y était pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, Harrison avait cette impression douloureuse que quelque chose clochait. Il doutait qu'un Tom, même affaibli, n'aurait pas préparé quelque chose pour lui dans un cas de figure pareil. Il aurait très bien pu lancer un ordre avant son arrivé et donc, avant le serment après tout. Cela lui aurait permis de passer la contrainte en toute confiance. Tom n'avait jamais joué un jeu où il y avait des chances qu'il perde. Il jouait toujours pour gagner après tout.

[-Quel est le jeu cette fois Tom ?] Se demandait Harry qui commençait à trouver qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien Tom pour son propre bien.

Lorsque rien ne vint à l'emplacement où il se trouvait, il se dirigeait vers Gringotts en laissant plusieurs sortilèges pour vérifier des sorts de détection ou de localisation quelconque. Il lui fallut 20 minutes pour terminer son check-up et arriver à la banque la plus célèbre de l'ensemble du monde des sorciers.

Alors qu'il entrait, il secouait ces chaussures désormais recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige et secouait sa robe et ses vêtements recouverts de flocons humides qui semblaient désespérément vouloir s'accrocher et fondre sur le tissu épais de sa tenue.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de secouer les éléments indésirables via des mouvements de balayages furieux de ses mains qui brossaient impitoyablement son corps dans tout les sens, il fit quelques pas dans l'allée en admirant le style architectural du bâtiment. Il se demandait si la banque était aussi imprenable que lorsqu'il était un assassin. Lorsqu'il ne vit aucune différence à l'œil nu, il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers un guichet pour discuter de ces finances avec un gobelin quelconque.

Mentalement, il poussait une petite chansonnette moldu dans sa tête pour choisir le guichet du côté droit qu'il allait prendre : « Tirer lui la queue, il pondra des œufs. Combien en voulez-vous ? »

Arriver sur le « vous », il s'arrêta et il se trouvait face au septième guichet en partant vers le haut. Il observait le nom sur la plaque d'or : « Gripsec ». C'était un gobelin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci était occupé à gratter un long parchemin avec une plume blanche recouverte d'encre. Ses yeux perfides mais calculateurs restaient obstinément concentré à travers ces lunettes sur les mots et les chiffres qu'ils inscrivaient sur le papier. Harrison Morgan se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises pour attirer son attention. Rien à faire, il devait être tombé sur le type de gobelin classique qui détestait les sorciers en général.

Après encore un long moment, il déclarait lentement :

-Excusez-moi, combien dois-je payer pour un brisage de sang ?

Immédiatement, le gobelin qui prétendait ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt écarquillait les yeux et relevait la tête pour regarder le sorcier qui avait osé demander un retirage de sang. Après une microseconde, il croisa ses mains et reposait sa tête par-dessus dans la réflexion.

-Voilà une demande peu commune. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ?

Harrison mimait un bâillement comme si ces formalités allaient le faire dormir à tout moment tellement elles étaient assommantes. En soi, il était vraiment fatigué. Il n'était que 3 heures du matin après tout.

-Un sorcier qui n'a pas envie de perdre son temps en formalité et qui a l'habitude de cette pratique. Alors, combien dois-je payer ?

-Je doute que vous ayez l'habitude d'une telle pratique. Vous me paraissez bien trop pauvre, même pour un demi-sang, pour connaitre une telle pratique. A moins que cela ne soit un déguisement, bien que j'en doute sérieusement. Cependant, si vous envisagez une telle chose, vous devez savoir que tout dépend du sang de la personne et de ces héritages.

-Vous évitez ma question, combien pour un brisage de sang ?

Le gobelin haussait un sourcil puis tendit la main gauche avant de dire :

-Avancer votre doigt, il faut que j'évalue votre sang pour déterminer un prix.

Il tendit son index droit et sans un mot, le gobelin perçait sa peau avec son ongle pour recceuillir une goutte de sang frais.

-J'imagine que cela restera confidentiel ? Questionnait lentement Harry alors que le gobelin plaçait la goutte de sang sur un parchemin vierge.

-Nous ne sommes pas comme vous autres sorciers. Nous savons respecter les accords avec nos clients. Pour peu que vous soyez déjà client, bien sûr. Répondit-il avec condescendance.

Gripsec faillit se moquer de lui encore une fois quand rien ne s'inscrivit sur le parchemin quand des mots à l'encre commençaient à s'écrire lentement mais sûrement sur le papier. Harry lit tranquillement à l'envers en jetant des coups d'œil occasionnel au visage amer du gobelin.

On pouvait lire sur le papier ancien :

« Harry James Potter, héritier de la noble et fier maison Potter, héritier mâle de la noble et pure maison des Black, héritier de la noble et sanglante maison Morgan par adoption de sang,

Possessions connues :

Une épée enchantée du forgeron Clarice.

Affaire de Pouddlard

Nimbus 2007 avec équipement de Quidditch d'époque

Cape d'invisibilité de la famille Peverell

Collier de dissimulation de traits faciaux

Porte-bonheur.

Assortiment d'équipement assassin

Bourse de remerciement et héritage de nobles familles sorcières éteinte en remerciement au jeune Potter pour service rendues face à Voldemort

Propriétaire d'un magyar à pointe par droit de conquête

Propriétaire de 7 manoirs dont 4 sous fidélitas.

(… )

Sommes actuelles : inconnu

Placement actuels : inconnu »

Et la liste continuait encore et encore sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'on pourrait croire que le papier était totalement noir. Le gobelin fixait un long moment le nombre d'actifs d'Harrison Morgan avant de croiser son regard vert aux couleurs du sortilège de la mort.

-Je suppose que le brisage de sang va me coûter une certaine somme assez élevé? Déclarait innocemment Harrison.

-Il semblerait. Le brisage de sang est, je vous le rappelle, une technique ancienne qui permet à un héritier, seul et dernier membre de multiples seigneuries de garder ces actifs gelés et clôturer pour toute personne à l'exception dudit héritier. Cela évite le désavantage connu d'un tuteur magique mal intentionné où il est impossible pour l'héritier de s'émanciper ou simplement pour éviter des problèmes avec des branches annexes de familles de pouvoir piller le coffre comme il en est parfois le droit pour certaine famille chez Gringotts. Dès le moment où cette précaution est prise, seul le sang frais de quelques secondes de l'héritier appliqué contre une porte de nos voûtes peut briser la sécurité supplémentaire instauré. Si jamais l'héritier meurt, tous ces actifs iront à Gringotts. Cet enchantement peut être percé si jamais l'héritier devient seigneur, se marie ou se découvre un autre parent. Acceptez-vous cela, monsieur Potter ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. Le prix ?

-Au vu du nombre, 100000 galions et un droit de rappel pour renforcer la protection dont le prix dépendra à nouveau de vos actifs au moment de l'appel.

-Bien, prenez l'argent de la voûte Potter et notifier ma prochaine date de rappel. Vous avez les papiers pour la signature ?

A nouveau sans voix, le gobelin sortit un contrat spécial pour le brisage de sang et laissait le jeune Morgan examiner les termes et les dates d'échéances. Il fit un signe à la créature qui lui tendit une plume de sang et malgré la douleur, Harrison réussit à faire la signature sanglante en bas du document.

-Merci. Dit-il en rendant le contrat désormais finalisé.

Le gobelin vérifiait une dernière fois avant d'hocher la tête et de retourner à ses papiers précédents non sans continuer de regarder l'héritier de multiples familles riches s'en aller.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir dans 6 mois Gripsec ! Criait Harry dans le hall vide de personnes humaines.

Aucun d'eux ne relevait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au sorcier. Ces créatures étaient donc bien toujours des travailleurs endurcis.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner immédiatement à Pouddlard, Harrison se décidait à visiter un peu les rares boutiques ouvertes tel que « Fleury et Botts », « quidditch land » ainsi que d'autres plus douteux dans l'allée des embrumes.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par remarquer un individu qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil à plusieurs reprises dans le même rayon que lui ou à quelques pas d'écart dans une ruelle. Déterminé à savoir si on l'avait envoyé pour l'espionner, il choisit volontairement une ruelle sombre avec plusieurs rues qui la traversait et la trouait comme du gruyère. Il prit plusieurs allées sans aucune logique apparente puis finit par tourner à l'angle d'un morceau de rue et se cachait dans l'ombre. D'un sort, il effaçait ces traces dans la neige. Puis, il se décidait d'attendre malgré le froid.

La personne réapparut bien vite dans le champ de vision et observait le sol avant de regarder partout autours de lui. Il était clair pour Harrison qu'on l'avait envoyé pour espionner ces faits et gestes à présent. Pour une raison quelconque, bien que son visage soit caché par un énorme capuchon, il lui semblait qu'il connaissait cet individu.

-Très bien, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Finit-il par annoncer dans le dos avec sa baguette bien pointer dans la direction de la poitrine de l'espion.

-Je… Je ne vous suivais pas…

-Ah non ? Vous preniez juste les mêmes rues que moi par hasard le jour de Yule en visitant chacune de boutiques sans même vous arrêtez pour acheter un petit quelque.

-Je ne vois…p…pas… pas de quoi vous voulez parler… Bégayait la personne.

Pour une raison étrange, un souvenir d'une autre personne filait à toute vitesse devant ces yeux. C'était le visage d'un subordonné chez les chevaliers du walpurgis. Le genre que Tom lui lançait gérer car il allait les tuer par manque de patience. Le genre de personne qu'il détestait de tout son être.

Alors qu'il revisitait ces souvenirs, le subordonné fixait intensément un de ces yeux. Le gauche plus précisément. Il semblait trembler comme une feuille devant son regard. Harrison ne se questionnait pas et déclarait :

-Et je suppose également que vous, vous transformant en animagus pour me suivre plus aisément n'est pas un hasard. N'est-ce pas Peter ? Retourne dans ton trou à rat vermine ou je te tue ici dans cette ruelle sombre sur le champ.

Immédiatement, l'animagus décampait aussi vite que possible. Harry était pourtant persuadé que Sirius Black l'avait tué avant de se suicider. C'est du moins ce que les journaux avaient écrit dessus. Harry se demandait qui Black avait tué mais il ne s'interrogeait pas plus que ça. C'était le jour de Noël après tout et il devrait bientôt retourner s'ennuyer au château de toute manière.

Décidé à trouver une manière pour rentrer à Pouddlard ou près-au-lard, il se baladait encore parmi les boutiques avant de se sentir suivi encore une fois. Harrison poussait un énorme soupir couvert de brume à cause du froid.

« -Décidément, ils se sont tous passé le mot aujourd'hui. Tom, combien en as-tu donc envoyé pour m'espionner avant ce serment ? » Pensait-il.

Il se retournait vers l'individu en question avant de voir un jet lumineux déjà lancer sur lui. Par réflexe, il voulut attraper l'épée pour trancher le jet mais sa main ne découvrit que du vide avant de tomber dans l'inconscience pur et simple.

* * *

On aime les rebondissements. Pas de new flash today! Je vous laisse à vos spéculations. La suite ce soir!


	22. Voeux de silence et réunion

**CHAPITRE 20 VŒU DE SILENCE ET REUNION**

Avertissement: voir le premier chapitre

* * *

Il était clair pour Harry qu'il avait été enlevé dès qu'il se réveillait sur un lit aux draps bruns et rouges. Il ne dormait jamais sur un lit de cette couleur. Le brun était une couleur qu'il détestait et le rouge lui rappelait trop la couleur du sang pour qu'il puisse arriver à dormir sans avoir l'impression que quelqu'un était mort ou mourant à proximité ou dans le lit juste avant lui. Le fait qu'il avait réussi à dormir dedans ne signifiant qu'une seule et unique chose : on l'avait endormi contre sa volonté avant de le placer dans ce lit.

Cependant, ces kidnappeurs avaient fait un très mauvais travail. Pour commencer, on ne l'avait pas attaché. Ensuite les blocs de blocage de magie placer autours de sa propre baguette laisser à proximité étaient ridiculement faible indiquant clairement qu'on le prenait pour quelqu'un d'assez inoffensif. Ensuite, on avait laissé la porte déverrouillée. Visiblement, il ne devait jamais avoir vraiment gardé quelqu'un de captif ici.

Harrison se décidait d'explorer et de chercher un endroit pour fuir. Mais surtout, il était curieux de savoir qui avait eu assez de tripes pour venir l'attraper et le retenir ici. Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, il reconnut immédiatement les lieux. Comment pourrait-il ne pas les reconnaitre ? Il avait cauchemardé pendant presque toute son enfance sur cette lueur verte éclairant la salle et de la voix d'une femme, sa mère, criant au désespoir pour sauver son fils unique.

Harrison Morgan alias Harry Potter se trouvait chez lui, dans sa propre maison. Quelqu'un avait osé l'amener dans un lieu cauchemardesque qu'il avait tenté d'éviter dans tous les mondes. On l'avait obligé à revivre cette horrible cauchemar vivant qu'était la mort de ces parents et ce, en direct.

Harrison s'asseyait et se mit aussitôt à hyper-ventiler alors qu'il entendit encore et encore : « Pitié pas, Harry ! » et « Avada Kedavra » en boucle dans son esprit avec cet horrible vert qui brouillait et décapitait sans pitié chaque petit morceau de son esprit. Son souffle partait sans qu'il ne puisse reprendre assez d'oxygène pour fonctionner correctement avec la quantité expulsé. Sa tête et sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Brusquement, il sentit une main sur son épaule gauche et une voix douce lui chuchoter :

« -Harry, calme-toi… »

Aussitôt, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment en contrôle, sa respiration se ralentit et il se détendit alors que l'affreuse couleur verte s'en allait progressivement et que les cris se fanaient. Son esprit autrefois embrouillé par milles images d'horreur s'éclaircit et une brume se fit chassée de devant ces yeux. Pour un peu, le voyageur dimensionnel crut qu'on venait de lui injecté de la cocaïne ou de l'héroïne pour faire disparaitre ces cauchemars si vivaces en le faisant planer. Il y avait une forme de plénitude que ces mots avaient apportés qui donnait l'impression d'être une nouvelle forme de drogue verbale. On aurait dit de l'Imperium sans magie. C'était tout simplement bien… Très bien… Trop bien…

Lentement mais sûrement après cette constatation, Harrison reprit totalement ses esprits et se remit debout en s'appuyant bien sur le mur. Il observait son environnement à la recherche de la voix douce qui l'avait sorti de cette mémoire horrible mais il ne vit personne.

« -Cela devait être une sorte de réminiscence d'un de mes anciens souvenirs. » Se dit Harrison.

Le jeune Serpentard se décidait à faire quelques pas et descendre au salon en bas. Il entendit une voix, plusieurs voix en réalité. La maison n'était donc pas déserte. Prudemment, Harrison se préparait à une agression à tout moment en sortant sa baguette risiblement handicapé par les blocs avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un grincement qui n'avait rien à envier au film d'horreur.

L'héritier Potter et Morgan ne fut même pas surpris de ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté. Devant lui, autours d'une table où reposait différentes tartes et cakes se tenaient : Albus Dumbledore, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Cédric et Amos Diggory ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey et plusieurs autres visages dont ils connaissaient autrefois les noms mais qu'il n'avait fait qu'entre apercevoir dans les autres dimensions. Non, la seule surprise avait été le chef de sa maison qui se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce en ricanant.

« -Donc après Tommy, voilà le camp de la vieille chèvre. J'aime tellement ma vie. Ironisais Harry Potter, le survivant»

Il se demandait si un dieu quelconque lui en voulait. Si c'était le cas, cela pourrait expliquer sa malchance quasi impossible et ce besoin masochiste pour se retrouver face à des personnes capables de ruiner sa vie.

-Monsieur Morgan, je vois que vous êtes parfaitement réveillé. Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour manger une de ces délicieuses tartes ? Il y en a même à la mélasse. Votre préférée si je ne m'abuse. Lui annonçait Albus.

« -Voilà donc comme cela va se passer. On va prétendre être tout gentil et faire comme s'il ne m'avait jamais kidnapper pour m'amadouer. Il va également passer sous silence le fait qu'il m'a espionné assez pour savoir mes goûts… Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ?»

Harrison ne bougeait pas de sa position. Il ne savait pas si ce Dumbledore en particulier aurait pu empoisonner sa tarte de véritasérum au nom du plus grand bien pour obtenir les informations qui lui manquait. Il ne savait pas à quel point cet ordre du poulet rôti était réellement blanc et pur dans leur conviction morale. En somme, il n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas savoir.

-Tu ne veux pas t'assoir, mon garçon? Demandait Molly Weasley avec un ton légèrement inquiet et coupable? Oui cela devait certainement être de la culpabilité dans sa voix.

« -Allons bon ! Pensait Harrison »

-Désolé de vous le signaler madame mais je ne suis pas votre garçon. De plus, je doute que le goût d'une tarte aussi délicieuse soit-elle me fera oublier que je suis actuellement et temporairement prisonnier ainsi que retenu contre ma volonté par votre petit groupe…

-Allons, il ne faut pas le voir comme ça… Tu n'es pas prisonnier. Disons juste que tu es un invité… Déclarait prudemment Amos avec une touche de mal à l'aise.

C'est curieux mais Harrison avait déjà eu l'impression d'avoir entendu cela quelque part...

* * *

 _Flashback DEBUT_

* * *

Harrison avait été capturé. C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Sa baguette n'était pas en vu et il était sûr que même s'il l'avait eu avec lui, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Son adversaire actuel était bien trop intelligent pour lui. Il aurait probablement créer une petite surprise spécialement pour lui faire regretter d'avoir appris un jour la magie. De plus, celui qui l'avait attaché était énervé. Il n'en avait pas l'air avec son visage froid et calculateur mais il y avait une touche de malice et de cruauté sombre qui n'aurait pu tromper personne. Harry savait qu'il était fichu.

-Franchement Tom? On est vraiment obligé d'en passer par là? Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas si grave, si? Dit-il en se tortillant dans ces restrictions.

 _-_ Tu veux dire, en dehors d'avoir failli mourir devant une vingtaine de moldus juste à cause de ta petite dispute avec Severus? Dit Tom avec un ton faussement amical et incrédule.

Harry déglutit sous le regard grenat. Tom devrait vraiment être énervé. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autre indicateur du niveau de sa colère actuelle comme le fait qu'il était occupé à jouer avec un couteau dans sa main droite et que sa baguette en bois d'if était soigneusement en évidence sur la table basse prête à déverser la colère de Tom... Ou bien le fait qu'Harry était ficelé sans défense comme un animal sur le lit de Tom alors que celui-ci semblait prêt à le tuer. Oui, Tom était vraiment en colère.

-Tu avoueras que me traiter de chercheur d'attention, de petit garçon arrogant et j'en passe juste parce que je ressemble à James Potter est un motif assez valable pour m'énerver. Tu ne penses pas?

Sur le moment, cela avait semblé être la parfaite chose à faire. Il entendait encore le bruit agréable du nez de Severus qui craquait sous la pression alors que du sang dégoulinait juste après un impact comme une fontaine sanglante. Et tout cela avant qu'il ne puisse finir l'insulte. Cela avait été merveilleux. Comme cela n'avait-il pas pu être la bonne chose à faire? N'importe qui aurait perdu son sang-froid au bout de la douzième insulte injustifiés en moins d'une heure alors que le stress de la mission pesait sur ces épaules. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil dans ma situation, avait-il même pensée sur le moment. Maintenant, face à face avec un Tom, un Tom très énervée, un Tom qui l'avait ligoté comme un jambon, un Tom qui avait parfois des tendances sadico-meurtrière, un Tom seul avec lui dans une pièce insonorisé alors qu'il était armé, Harry n'en était plus trop sûr.

-En lui jetant un coup de poing dans son visage? A la mode moldu?

-Bien moins voyant qu'un magnifique jet de magie colorée qui se verrait à plusieurs mètres de distance alors qu'on infiltrait un camp militaire moldu... Déclarait Harrison de manière sarcastique.

-Tu as donc compromis une mission à cause d'une perte de contrôle dû à ton égo blessé?

-Non, Severus a compromis une mission alors qu'il a crié comme une fille suite à la blessure de mon égo blessé. Il y a une nuance ici que les gens devraient arrêté d'oublier.

Le chef des chevaliers l'observaient avec un œil critique avant de rouler théâtralement des yeux. Il se détachait lentement du mur duquel il était appuyé et tout en soupirant et se frottant ses tempes avec sa main libre comme s'il avait une migraine, il demandait:

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Harry?

-Me détacher serait très bien pour commencer. Et arrêter de jongler avec ta lame serait une bonne chose à faire également.

Comme pour le provoquer, Tom se mit à faire plus de pirouette avec sa lame finement ouvragée.

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je ne me blesse avec ? Fit Tom avec une expression joviale et mortelle... Comment même cela était possible sur un seul visage?

-Non, j'ai peur que tu vas finir par faire quelque chose de regrettable avec tes tendances sadiques face à moi. Déclarait prudemment Harrison sans quitter le couteau des yeux.

Tom fit un léger arrêt avec sa lame avant de la lancer. Elle ne manquait l'œil vert d'Harry que d'un petit centimètre et s'enfonçait presque jusqu'à la garde dans le mur en plâtre. Un peu de poussière blanche tombait du mur et Potter dû éternuer lorsqu'un peu de saleté atterrit sur son visage.

-Compréhensible. Cependant, rassure-toi, ce petit entretien sera terminé dans une minute ou deux. Annonçait Tom entre deux éternuement tout en regardant sa montre analogique.

-Génial! Je commençais à ne plus sentir la circulation sanguine de mes poignets! Déclarait joyeusement Harrison qui ne sentait réellement plus ces poignets et dont le bout des doigts commençaient à virer au violet.

-Je suis surpris que je sois celui qui fasse arrêter de faire monter ton sang, Harry. Bien que je trouve cela flatteur, vraiment. Enfin, j'imagine que cela ira encore mieux que prévu pour toi alors.

Le chef de la résistance partit alors en direction de la porte. Harrison remarquait bien vite que Tom avait omis d'essayer de le détacher... Ou de sortir sa baguette... Ou de préciser qu'il allait envoyer quelqu'un pour le délier... Il fallut environ trois secondes au cerveau d'Harry pour comprendre ce qu'allait faire Tom. C'est à dire: le laisser en plan sur son lit.

-Tom, c'est une blague! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça?! J'aurais l'air de quoi moi? Tu imagines que les gens vont penser que tu m'as sauté!

Il aurait pu jurer que ce sourire était celui du diable en personne devant cette dernière phrase. Il savait alors à coup sûr que Tom n'avait pas la moindre envie de le détacher. Il était bien trop occupé à se réjouir de la bourde d'Harry et de l'occasion de lui jouer un méchant tour pour prendre pitié de lui.

-Allons, il ne faut pas le voir comme ça Harry. Tu n'es pas un prisonnier dans ce lit. Juste un invité... Un invité que je vais repasser voir dans quelques heures. Bon après-midi Harry! Fit-il en sortant de la pièce avec une parodie d'un baiser à distance envoyer à son amoureux.

Et il partit en laissant bien la porte ouverte pour que tout le monde voit sa situation actuelle.

-Tom, reviens ici et détache moi! Tom? Tom!

Finalement, Lily Evans avait pris pitié de lui au bout de 5 heures. 5 longues heures à crier après Tom alors que la moitié de la résistance devait se moquer de lui. Il n'avait presque jamais autant détester Tom que ce jour-là. A l'exception du dernier jour dans cette dimension...

* * *

 _Flashback FIN_

* * *

Harrison mit un moment à comprendre qu'il avait été à nouveau profondément plongé dans ces pensées pour remarquer qu'un silence interrogatif s'était installé dans la pièce. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et continuait la conversation laissé en suspens.

-Ah ! Tout de suite, cela change beaucoup de chose ! Je vais donc immédiatement m'assoir ici au milieu d'un groupe pour la plupart composé d'étranger et écouter tout ce que vous avez à me dire en mangeant une tarte qui pourrait avoir été mêlé à quelques potions inconnues. Et tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur que m'apporte le fait de savoir que je suis un invité toujours retenu contre son gré. Pour un peu, on se croirait chez le chapelier dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas du beurre aussi ? Ma montre ne fonctionne plus très bien avec les blocs de restrictions magiques autours de ma baguette…

Morgan faillit éclater de rire devant leurs regards incrédules et confus selon la personne qu'il regardait. Même Rogues semblait avoir de la peine à se contenir si le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait était un indicateur de son humeur devant sa déclaration. Il aimait décidément bien cette version de Severus.

Cet état de confusion général ne durait pas longtemps car bientôt, le directeur de Pouddlard se raclait la gorge et lui dit :

-Allons monsieur Morgan, inutile de prendre la situation de cette manière. Comme vous l'avez souligné, nous souhaitions juste vous parlez. N'est-ce pas une action raisonnable ?

-Moi aussi je souhaite beaucoup de chose. Par exemple, j'aimerai vraiment profiter, et de préférence tout seul, du magnifique livre de botanique que j'ai reçu pour Yule. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais kidnapper Rusard pour me donner les clés d'une pièce afin de pouvoir m'enfermer ! Vous saisissez ?

-Inutile de prendre ce ton avec nous, gamin. Déclarait Cédric un peu sèchement. Si cela vous gêne autant, dites-vous que cela sera terminé après une bonne heure et puis, on vous laisse partir. Ça te va ?

Harrison se décidait pour une fois à écouter. Il n'avait aucune forme de rancune devant Cédric. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le mur et fit un geste pour signaler qu'il écoutait distraitement. Il allait se décider à les écouter tout en étant le plus pénible possible.

-Très bien, Harrison… Commençait Arthur Weasley.

-Morgan. L'interrompit aussitôt le voyageur dimensionnel.

-Très bien, Morgan, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'actuellement le monde des sorciers est dans une bataille depuis quelques années. D'un côté, nous avons les mangemorts qui attaquent et tuent des innocents moldus ou sorciers d'un certains calibres, dirons-nous.

« -Ce qui est une TRES bonne chose. Se dit Harrison»

Le nombre de fois que ces moldus pathétiques avaient tenté de le tuer ou de le torturer dépassait l'entendement. Moins il y en avait sur cette planète et plus Harry se portait bien. Il trouvait juste cela déplorable qu'on tuait du sang magique pour leur origine. La magie était la magie, point à la ligne. A nouveau, ces maudits préjugés…

-De l'autre, il existe un petit groupe de sorcier qui résiste encore à « vous-savez-qui » et qui cherche un moyen de le vaincre. Il n'a jamais baisser les bras et ne le fera jamais. Il est composé de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui refusent d'accepter les idées de ce mage noir.

Il fut une pause comme pour chercher ces mots. Harry interrompit son train de pensée.

-Je suppose que c'est le moment où j'ouvre ma bouche et prends un air très surpris quand vous m'annoncez que c'est vous ce fameux groupe héroïque ?

Arthur sourit d'une manière désabusé et hochait tranquillement de la tête alors qu'Harry mimait une mauvaise image de la surprise. Il entendit un ricanement du côté de Rogue et une exaspération évidente de tous les autres membres de la pièce.

-Très bien, je récapitule avant que vous ne continuez votre petit speech de recrutement traditionnel par kidnapping parce qu'il s'agit de cela, non ? Voldemort…

Il fit une légère pause en voyant tout le monde dans la pièce tressaillir sous le nom. Il faillit rouler des yeux et crier un magnifique « sérieusement ? » mais il se contint et continuait sa phrase.

-Donc, Voldemort est le méchant, vous êtes les gentils. Hélas, comme souvent, le méchant a plus de fidèles pour gagner la partie et hops ! Vous vous décidez que votre communauté de l'anneau n'est pas assez grande. Vous vous intéressez donc à moi en espérant que je rejoigne cette croisade héroïque. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Un profond silence accueilli sa déclaration. Soudain, il entendit Alastor rire dans un souffle.

-C'est joliment romancer. Disons juste que d'un côté, on a ces salopards qui mériteraient tous de pourrir à Azkaban pour leurs crimes et de l'autre, on essaye de limiter les dégâts en attendant de pouvoir tuer l'un des plus grands et tenaces mages noirs de tout les temps.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de sourire :

-Vous voulez donc faire sa fête à Voldemort. Peu importe les moyens ?

-On garde quand même une certaine éthique ! Protestait aussitôt Amos.

-Oh oui! J'en suis sûr. Il est clairement acceptable de kidnapper quelqu'un après tout ! Contrattaquais-je un peu durement.

Chacun des membres se lançaient ensuite dans l'explication de leurs mouvements et des bienfaits qu'apportaient leur Ordre et qu'elle désastre se serait si jamais les mangemorts gagnaient. A partir de là, le Serpentard n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Lorsque deux heures fut écoulé, il promit de réfléchir à la proposition de rejoindre leur ordre car il ne pouvait pas donner de réponse à chaud. Il fit également le serment de ne pas divulguer à quiconque de quelques manières que ce soit l'emplacement du QG de l'Ordre du phénix.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de là qu'il put enfin rentrer à Pouddlard. Non sans faire un détour à pré-au-lard pour boire une dizaine de bière au beurre dans l'espoir de se saouler sans alcool. C'était pathétique… Mais hélas, nécessaire pour Harrison. Après tout, le wisky pure feu était interdit à son âge dans cette dimension. Dommage !


	23. Les grands esprits se rencontrent

**CHAPITRE 21 LES GRANDS ESPRITS SE RENCONTRE**

Avertissement: Voir premier chapitre.

* * *

Ah oui, triple POV aujourd'hui! On a demandé des nouvelles de Granger. Et je me suis dis, "pourquoi pas?" Faites attention, il y a du dénigrement dans ce chapitre mais bon, ce n'est pas nouveau dans cette histoire.

* * *

(1 Mois plus tard, chez les Gryffondors) POV Hermione Granger

On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de chose à la maison de Godric Gryffondor. On pouvait dire qu'il était téméraire. On les disait impulsif. On les pensait naïf. On les croyait parfois suicidaire. On leur reprochait leur manque de subtilité par moment. Tout les Gryffondors n'étaient pourtant pas comme ça. On pouvait posséder un défaut de sa maison sans en avoir les autres. De même, certains avaient juste les qualités et un esprit semblable à Godric.

Seulement, ce n'était pas un soir où on pouvait aisément nié ces défauts. N'importe quel spectateur voyant la scène se demanderait certainement comme la pauvre Hermione Granger si on n'avait pas classé la majorité des élèves dans cette maison prestigieuse pour les défauts et non les qualités de celle-ci.

Ronald Weasley, actuellement debout sur la table de la salle commune et observé par ces groupies, en était un parfait exemple :

-Ecouter les gars, il est clair que nous nous sommes trompés sur Harrison Morgan.

-Non, tu crois ? Ironisais Seamus.

Ronald passait le commentaire et continuait comme si de rien n'était :

-Il est évident qu'il est à la solde des mangemorts. On ne l'a plus revu à aucune réunion de l'Ordre et il passe trop de temps on ne sait où. De plus, Malfoy adore répéter à tue-tête qu'on n'a rien à faire avec lui. C'est évident qu'il est avec ce sale serpent !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord ! C'est tout sauf normal. Criait Romilda Vaine. La nouvelle petite amie de Ron.

-Il doit refiler des infos en cachette à la belette. Renchéris Dean.

Exaspéré par la discussion, Hermione fermait le livre « 1001 runes antiques avancés redécouvertes par Alicia Kleiss » afin de pouvoir prendre part à la discussion.

-Ne sommes-nous pas en train de nous emporter ? C'est vrai, peut-être que Malfoy déteste juste que nous demandions en permanence où Harrison est passé. Après tout, il est un Serpentard. Il trouve peut-être juste cela trop bizarre. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Elle savait que cette remarque ne serait pas suffisamment épaisse pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle parlait suffisamment à Malfoy pour savoir ça. Cela faisait presque un an que Draco et elle étaient ensemble et personne, pas même les autres Serpentard, n'avait encore découvert le pot-aux-roses.

Elle savait à force d'entendre son petit ami se plaindre qu'il ne parvenait pas à suivre et donc, espionner Morgan, que même lui ne savait pas toujours où il se trouvait. Bien sûr, admettre cette petite défaite auprès des membres de la maison du courage était inacceptable.

-Oh, ferme-là, dent de castor ! Dit quelqu'un dans la foule rassemblé autours de la table.

-C'est vrai ça ! Tu te crois toujours si maligne. On parle d'une situation grave ici ! Alors dégage ! Continuait une fille de 4ième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Devant ces deux phrases, elle ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil avant de reprendre sa lecture. Elle ne devait tenir qu'une demi-année et puis, ce cauchemar d'être à Pouddlard prendra fin et elle pourra enfin trouver un endroit pour s'épanouir réellement. Elle avait juste besoin de prendre patience. Alors qu'elle cherchait à mémoriser une rune intéressante, elle déclarait quand même :

-Une situation grave, en effet. On parle du fait que vous soupçonnez Harrison d'être un mangemort parce qu'il réfléchit à la proposition de vos parents comme toute personne censée le ferait. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il est clair qu'il n'est pas du genre à foncer tête baissé dans une proposition sans penser au aboutissant et…

-Blablabla ! Quelqu'un n'aurait pas envie de jeter un silencio sur cette fille ? Je croyais que les castors ne parlaient pas après tout ! Relatait Ron.

-Non, c'est vrai, il couine !

-Les gars, on s'en fiche de ce que fait Granger. Si on retournait à notre problème principal. Comment va-t-on faire pour l'empêcher de continuer à nous espionner ? Sommait une fille du cours d'Hermione avec Sinistra.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? M'écoutez-vous au moins ? Puisque je vous dis qu'il ne nous espionne pas ! Se sentit obliger d'exposer la préfète.

-Tais-toi, Granger ! Ou je le fais moi-même ! La menaçais la même fille que tout à l'heure.

-Hé, on pourrait lui jouer une farce ? Appelait brusquement un premier année, totalement inconscient de qui on parlait.

-Oui mais de quel genre ?

-Le genre qu'on n'oublie pas facilement ! Comme… Comme transformer la couleur de ces cheveux pendant une semaine. Un beau vert et argent dégueulasse.

-Non, c'est trop classique. Que pensez-vous de lui faire cracher du feu chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ce serait génial !

-Non, ce sera gênant mais sans plus. Il ne parle déjà pas beaucoup et préfère s'isoler. Que veux-tu que cela lui fasse ?

-Hé ! J'ai une idée. On pourrait le rendre malade ? Vous avez vu comment il adore ces tartes à la mélasse ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait lui jouer un tour avec ça !

-Oui, un bon gros mal au bide. Ron ! Tes frères n'ont pas sortis un nouveau produit dernièrement. Comment cela s'appelait encore ? Les « acides cramants ». Les « suceurs de ventre flamboyant » ?

-Les « Flamboyaux »… Criait Ron dans son excitation.

La sorcière grimaçait sous le volume affreusement haut de la voix du membre de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait de la chance que plus aucune ronde n'était organisé par les professeurs et qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé la sienne sinon elle aurait dû signaler leur comportement inacceptable.

-Ah oui ! C'est ça. « Les Flamboyaux » si tu le fais manger alors qu'il est dans un aliment à quelqu'un, ces boyaux et son estomac donneront l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur durant toute la durée de digestion de l'aliment qui contenait le Flamboyaux. Il va souffrir d'avoir manger son plat préféré jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse de son estomac.

Hermione eut la surprise agréable d'entendre la voix de Neville Londubat qui s'exprimait pour la première fois dans cette réunion. D'ordinaire, il restait dans son coin mais pas cette fois apparemment.

-C'est pas un peu dangereux ? J'ai lu sur la boîte que l'effet augmentait progressivement au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

-Je t'en prie Neville! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros blaireau ! Il ne va pas passer des heures avec ça dans son estomac ! Juste le temps d'une digestion normal ! S'il passait plus de temps alors là oui, cela pourrait être trop douloureux à la limite de la torture mais ce gars est encore humain que je sache !

-Hé ! On pourrait le mettre dans la mélasse. Ce serait génial. Vous imaginez comment il va regretter de travailler pour les mangemorts. Annonçait Lavande avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit… Tentait vainement Neville qui aimait bien Harrison.

-On le fera dans exactement une semaine au petit-déjeuner. Ça vous va ? Proposait Ron.

-Oui ! Hurlèrent tous les membres de la maison rouges et ors.

Hermione et Neville se consultèrent du regard et ils surent alors qu'ils étaient les dernières personnes censées dans cette maison de fous. Et dans leur regard, à la question de Ronald Billius Weasley, on pouvait lire comme réponse un bon : « -ça va encore mal finir cette histoire. »

* * *

(En même temps, chez les Serpentard) POV Draco Malfoy

-Indemne ? Il est ressorti indemne d'une confrontation avec notre seigneur et maître ? Sans rejoindre notre camp ? Dit Crabbe en mangeant une énième pâtisserie piqué au repas du soir.

-Oui, apparemment il aurait fait un serment qui assure sa neutralité sauf en cas d'attaque ciblée. Néanmoins, je doute que ce serment tienne. Annonçait le préfet de Serpentard alors qu'il observait lentement les flammes vertes de la cheminée danser sous son regard argent.

-Pourquoi ? Le questionnait Crabbe en mangeant en partie la bouche ouverte.

Draco ainsi que plusieurs membres de la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard, qui avait rejoint la conversation, grimacèrent devant le manque de politesse et de manière de l'héritier de la famille Crabbe.

-Ce n'est pas un serment magique ou inviolable m'a-t-on dit. Autant dire que cela ne vaut rien. Continuait Draco Malfoy.

-Peut-être est-ce un plan du seigneur des ténèbres pour l'amadouer de notre côté ? Suggérait Parkinson

-Pourquoi voudrait-il quelqu'un d'aussi faible dans notre camp. Non mais vous l'avez regardé ? Ces niveaux magiques sont affligeants. Argumentait Blaise Zabani avec moquerie.

-Et ce n'est pas pour l'argent non plus. On voit bien que ce type ne roule pas sur l'or. Pour tout vous dire, je doute que ce soit un sang-pur aussi. Ajoutait Parkinson.

-N'oublions pas qu'il a quand même réussi à battre plusieurs de nos parents durant l'attaque du train. Se sentit obliger de préciser Goyles.

-Pfff, coup de chance ! Il a dû être aidé à notre insu.

-Ces compétences à l'épée, peut-être ? Il se bat plutôt bien et je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu l'aider avec ça. De plus, il se balade toujours avec sa lame comme si c'était sa propre vie.

C'était une des nombreuses observations de l'enfant unique des Malfoy. C'était également un mystère d'ailleurs Même dans son propre lit, il refusait de lâcher cette lame. On aurait pu croire que sa propre âme était condamnée dans le métal de la lame finement ouvragé. La question qu'on se pose alors est ce qui a provoqué ce comportement ? Toutefois, une autre question n'avait pas échappé à une minorité des Serpentard. C'était comment une personne aussi fauché que Morgan pouvait s'offrir ou se permettre une aussi belle épée. Rien que les matériaux pour la fabrication devaient excéder le montant que possédait le paria de la maison de Salazar. Tant de mystère et si peu de réponse…

-Sérieux ? Une épée contre une baguette. C'est risible. Cela ne peut pas être ça.

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Harrison n'a toujours pas été suffisamment puni pour son affront à notre maison. Le fait que notre seigneur lui a permis de ressortir vivant et indemne, lui une misérable insulte à la maison Serpentard, n'est qu'une insulte supplémentaire.

-Bon, si je comprends bien, on met le plan à exécution, Draco ?

-Oui, c'est une série de sortilèges qui faudra lui appliquer discrètement. Pour rappel, le résultat final est quand même de diminuer l'acide gastrique à sa quantité la plus minimale.

-Impossible de digérer un aliment. Arrivé au soir, il sera encore plein et souffrira de la lenteur de sa digestion. Cela va durer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous supplie que nous lui donnons le moyen d'arrêter le sort.

-Sans risque vraiment dangereux et permanent autre que blessé sa fierté. Indétectable et impossible à tracer à moins qu'il ne décide d'examiner toute les baguettes de Pouddlard.

-Le plan parfait… Quand le mettons-nous en application ? Questionnait Blaise.

-A partir du déjeuner dans une semaine. Il faut quand même réussir à connaitre par cœur les mouvements et faire des essais afin qu'on empêche la moindre détection. Ajoutait sombrement Draco.

Harrison allait souffrir pour avoir rejeter ces demandes aussi facilement. Il avait pourtant prévenu le sorcier qu'il était sur la corde raide. Pourtant, Morgan avait refusé de l'écouter. Qu'à cela ne tienne…

« -A présent, tu vas amèrement le regretter Harrison. Pensait Draco devant le feu de cheminée.»

* * *

(Une semaine plus tard) POV Harrison

Harrison savait que quelque chose se préparait dès qu'il vit que la quantité de sort lancé à son égard de la part de sa maison avait diminué. Certes, il pouvait encore voir des mouvements de baguettes de si et là un peu partout autours de lui mais il avait moins envie de se gratter et il sentait plus une forme de malaise face à la plupart d'entre eux. Peut-être était-il au courant de son pacte de neutralité avec leur lord ?

De même, les Gryffondors lui envoyaient des regards mauvais mais il y avait une lueur de satisfaction dans leurs yeux qui ne trompaient personne. Il se demandait quel genre de blague l'attendait. Au moins, il savait qu'il était hors-limite pour les enfants qui s'autoproclamait « maraudeurs » car leurs parents étaient membres de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait donc pas être touché et il n'avait rien fait de compromettant qui pourrait les inciter à l'attaquer.

Pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mal se préparait. Son mentor, le seigneur Morgan, lui avait toujours dit que parfois une écoute de son instinct pouvait lui sauver la vie dans une lutte à mort ou durant un contrat. C'était ce qui pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Toutefois, il n'était pas en train d'effectuer un contrat ou dans une lutte. Il était dans une école de magie réputé où un meurtre ferait assez tâche sur leur dossier impeccablement vierge si on exceptait les attaques de monstres dans le passé.

C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que Morgan/Potter se servi un morceau de son petit péché mignon qu'était la tarte à la mélasse comme tout les dimanches matins. Alors qu'il avalait morceau par morceau son petit-déjeuner, il ne cessait de surveiller autours de lui pour le moindre geste ou comportement suspect auprès des membres des différentes maisons.

Les Serpentard étaient aussi impassible que d'habitude et comme toujours, il discutait politique, Quidditch et famille. Les Gryffondors étaient d'aussi joyeux drille que d'habitude. Les Serdaigles étaient laissé dans un énorme débat sur les runes antiques de l'ancienne Egypte si on en croyait les cris lancé par les élèves plus âgés. Quand au Pousouffle, il discutait entre eux de tout et de rien comme toujours.

Il avalait bien trop vite le dernier morceau de sa tarte. Il aurait voulu en avoir plus pour donner une excuse de rester à table et ainsi éviter la plupart des pièges qui l'attendaient probablement dans le couloir.

Les cours débutèrent et Morgan dut bientôt suivre le mouvement. Curieusement, rien ne se passait. Les 2 premiers cours furent même inhabituellement tranquilles. Il avait juste mal au ventre mais la douleur n'était pas suffisamment importante pour l'ennuyer.

Puis, vinrent les 3 cours suivant, charmes et botaniques. Les professeurs, ayant toujours une dent contre lui, il se retint de demander pour aller à l'infirmerie car la douleur commençait à devenir insupportable. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait allumé un chalumeau dans son ventre ou bien, une personne s'amusait à lui jeter plusieurs incendio à la suite dans son estomac.

Le sixième cours fut une vraie torture. Pour une fois, il restait assis à son cours de divination et ne ricanait pas ou même cherchait à sortir de la classe. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ces organes étaient pressé contre les grilles d'un magnifique barbecue après qu'on ait placé de l'huile. Il commençait même à sentir la chaleur au point de suer. La professeur lui prédit sa mort à plusieurs reprises durant le cours mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

N'ayant plus qu'une heure à souffrir avant de pouvoir aller de lui-même à l'infirmerie, il se dirigeait au cachot pour obtenir la fraîcheur des laboratoires de potions. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de cours avec son chef de famille qu'il aimait plutôt bien. Il le respectait. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un maître en potion vous offrait son apprentissage dans une salle de cours. Il lui devait au moins d'être présent. S'il avait pu endurer les autres cours bien moins intéressant, il pouvait tenir son propre sur celui-là.

-Monsieur Morgan ! Vous êtes en retard !

-Désolé professeur.

Il lui désignait une place et lui assignait un peu de travail supplémentaire afin d'éviter de faire perdre des points à sa maison et bientôt, Harrison put travailler sur sa potion avec Blaise Zabani. Celle-ci, comme toujours, lui laissait faire tout le sale boulot et préférait discuter par message à distance avec Parkinson. Le malade ne s'en formalisait pas.

Harry se rendit bien vite compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour des crampes et une forte fièvre était bien plus grave que prévu quand sa vision commençait à se troubler à cause de la sueur et qu'il sentit une douleur inconnu partir de son estomac et se répandre dans ces nerfs au point de faire trembler ces mains. Il faillit se couper à plusieurs reprises avec le couteau en argent alors qu'il tranchait l'asphodèle en fines rondelles.

Il inspirait à plusieurs reprises alors que les tremblements augmentèrent. Il continuait malgré tout la préparation de sa potion. Il était hors de question de rater une potion comme Londubat à cause d'une douleur quelconque. Il pouvait ignorer son corps pendant les 10 dernières minutes du cours, quand même.

Cependant, l'entité supérieure qu'était le destin semblait se moquer cruellement des pensées du garçon car à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Harrison s'écroulait et se frappait la tête sur le coin de la table. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une main qui le rattrapait de justesse avant qu'il touche le sol et une seconde qui attrapait par la cordelette de son collier qui elle se brisait presque instantanément.

* * *

Je remercie l'amie qui m'a aiguillonner pour lancer un plan avec des farces à la Weasley. Elle se reconnaitra. Je remercie également comme toujours mes fidèles lecteurs à qui je fais subir de trop courts chapitres. J'en suis désolé d'ailleurs. Comme toujours vos commentaires sont appréciés et vos idées le sont encore plus!


	24. Alter ego

**CHAPITRE 22 ALTER EGO**

* * *

Avertissement: premier chapitre

Note:

on stoppe un peu avec Harry dans ce chapitre et au passage, je tiens à souligner deux ou trois détails après avoir vu les commentaires pour le derniers chapitres. Harrison ne peut pas se faire griller. Il est surpuissant, c'est vrai. Mais je vous rappele qu'il cache sa magie et la majorité de ces compétences pour une raison. Tant qu'il ne joue pas avec son vrai potentiel, il n'est pas vu comme une menace ni par Voldemort (bien que cela n'est plus nécessaire, je l'accorde), ni par notre bien aimé directeur qui pourrait lui rendre la vie très difficile (encore plus qu'actuellement). J'amène aussi ces scènes sur le but, j'ai besoin d'un point de rupture avec harry.

En plus, Harry à vu bien pire aussi pour celui/celle qui me reproche qu'il ne suit pas les conseils de maître Morgan, qu'il est, excuser le terme "con" et maso, devrait se dire qu'harry a été un assassin. A votre avis, quel genre d'entraînement à t il suivi? On est dans une école rempli d'élèves dont la plupart le prenne (comme il se doit pour le plan camouflage d'harry) pour un faiblard par exemple. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'harry va riposter dans l'école avec le directeur sachant qu'il est très violent à ces ripostes ou très manipulateur? Ou même qu'il penserait que les élèves irait plus loin que les petits sortilèges basiques pour tenter de lui faire perdre son sang froid? Comment il le dit lui même, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la situation mais du point de vu d'harry qui a dû grandir très vite, ce ne sont que des gosses. Cela a bien été son erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Il a sous estimé la stupidité de certains élèves.

Quand à Hermione, je tiens à souligner qu'elle n'est pas vraiment ami avec harry. A sa place, qu'auriez vous fait? Garder un secret qui doit rester clos pour que vous soyez avec la personne que vous aimez afin qu'on continue à ne se douter de rien sachant que même en tant que paria trahir toute un maison et ainsi attiré l'attention n'est pas une option? Ou trahir ce secret pour aider une sorte de paria (qui a tenté de vous rabaisser une fois) pour ce qu'on croit être une blague? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce comportement va bien vite changer quand elle verra jusqu'où à mener la blague.

Pour finir cette note, je m'adresse spécifiquement à "Lolita", autant avec elaelle, le commentaire était constructif et il y a une véritable interrogation sur le scénario (bien que je noterai la pointe de frustration évidente que je peux comprendre, moi aussi je n'ai pas aimé écrire cette partie mais il le fallait pour une raison car je n'écris rien sans raison(autant pour l'intrigue que le développement de certains personnages)!).

Autant toi "Lolita", c'était juste un flamme pur et simple. Je ne vais pas rester des heures dessus mais insulter mes personnages avec un vocabulaire très coloré... Ne faire aucune remarque constructive mais juste pousser ta frustration par écrit sans même relire l'orthographe un minimum avec pour seul but de critiquer un travail comme seul désir de noter ta déception... Excuse moi mais à la limite fais le par MP ou trouve quelque chose de constructif à dire pour justifier ta critique. I am not à punching-Ball aux dernières nouvelles.

Enfin! Désolé pour les autres fans que j'ai dû ennuyer avec cette note. Voici le pronchain chapitre avec un personnage bien attendu.

Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez attendu! Voici le retour de...

* * *

POV Tom (dimension de la résistance)

C'est dans une excellente humeur que Tom Jédusor, chef des chevaliers du Walpurgis rentrait dans la salle des potions pour aller voir Régulus qui comme toujours c'était enfermé dans la pièce. Comme ne pourrait-il ne pas être dans une bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Le jour que Tom avait attendu depuis un bon moment.

-Alors Régulus ? Je crois que tu devais avoir terminé la potion pour aujourd'hui.

Régulus qui ne l'avait pas entendu, comme toujours d'ailleurs, se retournait avec une main sur son cœur et le visage pâle. Il ne gaspillait pas sa salive en disant quelque chose comme :

« Par merlin, Tom arrête de faire ça. » ou « -Préviens moi, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! ».

Il savait, tout comme le joyeux chef de la résistance, que cela était inutile et ne changerait rien à la situation si ce n'est gâcher la bonne humeur de Tom.

-Oui, mais je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit Tom. On aurait dû la lier à un objet pas à l'âme d'une personne. La potion était déjà suffisamment instable à la base mais maintenant que je vois le résultat…

Black semblait inquiet. Il y avait de quoi. Cette potion était exceptionnellement difficile et les runes employées étaient une complication majeure et quasi-impossible. N'importe quel maître potion et runique aurait jeté l'éponge après un moment. Heureusement que Tom possédait deux maîtres potion en la personne de Severus Prince et de Regulus Black ainsi qu'un maître runique en Lily Evans, maintenant, Lily Prince.

-Oh par Morgana ! Est-ce qu'elle fonctionnera comme prévu, oui ou non ? Demandait Tom.

Immédiatement, le maître de potion s'offusquait du doute qu'avait leur leader sur la qualité et l'efficacité de sa potion.

-Douterais-tu de mes capacités Tom ? Même Severus n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. J'ai dit qu'elle était instable, pas ratée !

Un long sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'héritier de Serpentard et s'en attendre, il prit la potion pour l'examiner et débouchait le flacon contenant le liquide violent qui possédait une lueur doré presque surnaturelle. Si Tom se concentrait suffisamment, il pouvait presque voir des brins de magie formant des lettres runiques étranges dont les combinaisons variaient sans cesse et se baladaient au gré des caprices du liquide.

-Tu… Tu veux vraiment essayer maintenant ? Tu es sérieux ? Finit par dire Black en coupant Jédusor dans sa contemplation intense.

Le potionniste allait lui arracher la potion de ces mains. Par mégarde, il effleura le bras droit de son chef. Il reculait aussitôt dans la terreur pure alors que Tom lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Seuls quelques rares personnes avaient le privilège de le toucher ou de rentrer dans son espace personnel.

-Chevalier, reste à ta place ! Criait-il à Regulus.

Le seigneur Black reculait encore d'un pas et déglutit fortement. Il avait déjà vu ce qui arrivait à ceux qui énervait un peu trop Tom alors qu'il n'avait personne pour passer sa colère ou pour le calmer.

-Bien sûr Tom. Dit-il d'une voix peureuse et cassé.

Tom se moquait intérieurement de sa faiblesse et avalait d'une traite l'infâme potion. Elle avait le plus horrible des goûts et son odeur putride semblait envahir non seulement son nez mais sa gorge, désormais brûlante et douloureuse, aussi bien. Il dut se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand il sentit une vague de douleur le frapper à l'estomac. Regulus criait quelque chose mais il n'entendait rien. Il fermait les yeux quand il fut aveuglé par une étrange lueur qui semblait l'englober et les cris du maître de potion disparurent après une dernière vague de magie.

* * *

POV Voldemort

Voldemort était seul lorsqu'il sentit l'intense pression magique qui venait d'exercer dans la salle. Nagini était partie chasser et ses disciples étaient allés vaguer à leurs occupations. Il sortit sa baguette avec une lenteur délibérée et gardait une distance de sécurité bien que ces yeux rubis essayaient en vain d'analyser la boule lumineuse devant lui, il était assez curieux du phénomène qui durait depuis bientôt une bonne heure.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et n'avait jamais rien lu de semblable sur une telle chose avant. Il était donc fasciné de voir cette chose apparue d'un seul coup juste en face de lui alors qu'il faisait des rapports dans son bureau. Il avait immédiatement lancé enchantement sur enchantement mais ils étaient tous passés à travers comme si cette boule d'énergie était intangible.

Brusquement, la boule qui flottait une seconde à 1 mètre du sol disparut la seconde d'après. Voldemort prit un air pensif devant cette disparition soudaine. Soudain, il y eut un bruit comme un « pop » d'apparition mais bien plus aigu et un individu apparut à l'endroit précis où se trouvait la sphère magique un instant plus tôt. Il se préparait à lancer un doloris quand il remarquait le visage de l'individu. C'était lui ou plutôt, c'était Tom Jédusor avant qu'il ne soit vaincu par un bébé par rebondissement de sort.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux un court instant. Tom ne semblait pas plus surpris que cela de voir une sorte de double, ce qui consternait un peu Voldemort qui se demandait ce qu'un horcruxe faisait là. Soudain, Tom s'écriait :

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que mon visage soit ainsi défiguré ?

De toute évidence, cet horcruxe n'était pas au fait de l'actualité. Il se demandait lequel cela pourrait être. Le médaillon? Ou bien le diadème? Difficile à dire... De plus, celui-ci semblait s'être développé dans une forme adulte pour lui correspondre. Cela n'était encore arrivé avec aucun de ces autres morceaux d'âmes. Il se demandait si un facteur extérieur aurait pu altérer suffisamment son bout d'âme pour la faire évoluer de cette manière.

-Je peux savoir auquel de mes horcruxes, ai-je le plaisir de m'adresser?

-Horcruxe ? Il est vrai que tu dois probablement penser que j'en suis un. Le polynectar aurait donné à un imposteur ton faciès actuel. Tu n'as plus de famille restante. Nous avons la même magie et tu as un sentiment de familiarité. De plus, je suis apparu via une vague de magie qui est sensiblement la même que lorsqu'une âme s'incarne. Ton raisonnement se tient.

-Tu n'es donc pas un horcruxe, clarifia-t-il, cela ne nous laisse qu'un choix puisque je n'ai pas fait de voyage temporel. Voyage dimensionnel ?

Tom eut un sourire satisfait qui confirmait à Voldemort qu'il avait vu juste. Il abaissait lentement sa baguette tout en la gardant à porter de main. Les autres fragments de son âme ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal. Néanmoins, il doutait qu'une copie de lui venant d'une autre dimension aurait autant de scrupule à l'attaquer si cela convenait à ces objectifs. Il aurait fait pareil après tout.

-Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite d'un autre moi-même. Mise en garde ?

-Non, elle n'est pas nécessaire. A dire vrai, je cherche un garçon du nom de « Harry Potter ». Serais-tu où je puis le trouver ?

Une amertume s'installait dans sa voix alors qu'il annonçait à sa copie:

-Harry Potter a été notre chute. J'ai tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il était enfant et pour une raison étrange, le sortilège de mort a rebondi sur lui et m'a envoyé dans les limbes pendant un moment avant que je puisse renaître. Après cela, j'ai appris qu'il a disparu et il demeurait introuvable ces dernières années même pour notre camp. Il y a peu, il m'a promis une neutralité qui m'empêche de suivre ces mouvements mais aussi de travailler contre nous.

-Intéressant… Finit-il par dire. Il avait donc déjà des capacités à déjouer des impardonnables à cet âge et il a fait un pacte de neutralité avec toi. Très intéressant.

Voldemort fut surpris par cette dernière remarque.

-Il sait déjouer les trois impardonnables ?

L'autre Tom mit un court instant à reprendre son esprit comme s'il était tombé dans des pensées particulièrement profondes au point d'en négliger son environnement. Voldemort se connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'était qu'une impression. Cela aurait été une marque de faiblesse de sa part de négliger ce qui l'entourait, en réalité, il devait préparer quelque chose.

-L'imperium ne marche que peu avec une volonté aussi forte. L'Avada Kedevra a échoué une fois avec toi et le doloris est atténué avec lui pour une raison que je ne m'explique toujours pas. Raison pour laquelle j'ai dû recourir à des formes plus ingénieuse lorsque je voulais lui faire mal. Cependant, une question m'interpelle, pourquoi aurais-je donc tenté de tuer un bambin dans cette dimension ?

-Une prophétie a été faite annonçant la venue d'un enfant né à la fin de juillet, né d'un couple qui m'ont défié par trois fois et que je marquerai comme mon égal. Personne ne pouvant être mon égal et par conséquent, me tenir tête ne mériteraient de vivre. Je suis donc allé le tuer. Mauvais choix tactique comme tu as pu te rendre compte.

-En effet, j'en tiendrais note si jamais cela devait m'arriver.

Il y eut un silence après cette petite note d'humour sombre qui n'appartenait qu'à ce Tom. Voldemort n'avait pas le temps pour l'humour sarcastique ou ironique. Cela devait être dû à une différence de vécu. Brièvement, Voldemort se demandait si ce Tom avait vécu à l'orphelinat ou s'il avait même créé des horcruxes. Il avait dû en faire au moins un si la couleur de ces yeux étaient une indication. Cependant, rien n'excluait qu'il aurait pu en faire plus. Cela était une question assez intéressante à creuser ultérieurement quand il gouvernerait la Grande-Bretagne.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu Potter ? Finit par demander Voldemort aussi curieux que l'autre Tom plus tôt.

Tom eut un énorme sourire en parfaite contraste avec le visage de glace de son autre lui-même. A nouveau, les nombreuses différences entre eux sautaient aux yeux rouges de Voldemort. Il se connaissait assez pour reconnaitre ces propres traits et pour savoir que cette question semblait être une immense farce auprès de son interlocuteur étrange.

-Laisse-moi donc te raconter une histoire. Un vieux sorcier devient ministre et promut la paix avec les moldu aussitôt qu'il monte au pouvoir. Par une immense stupidité de sa part, il nous révèle tous à ces mêmes insectes qui prennent peur et cherchent à nous exterminer. Une guerre éclate et, avec mes chevaliers du Walpurgis, je monte une révolution plus active pour renverser ce vieux fou. Alors que plusieurs années passent, un garçon du nom d' « Harry Potter » débarque et lance de vieux sortilèges oubliés depuis l'époque des fondateurs. Il devient l'un de mes plus fidèles et nous menons victoire sur victoire. Par la suite, je suis pris d'une pulsion étrange pour le garçon qui me donne envie de l'avoir dans mon lit contrairement à mes autres amants parmi les chevaliers. Il parvient à m'y échapper pendant presque 3 mois puis, au moment où il ne peut plus fuir, il disparait sous mes yeux comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Néanmoins, mes pulsions ne sont pas parties. Je perds donc un membre fidèle, un amant possible qui attire mon attention plus que les autres et ironie du sort, un voyageur dimensionnel qui a dû acquérir une énorme quantité de connaissance. Sais-tu combien de moldu j'ai dû torturer ce soir-là pour me calmer ?

Voldemort se rendit bien compte que cela était une question rhétorique et laissait couler. A la place, il choisit de demander :

-Ce vieux fou, ce ministre, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il avait bien une petite idée sur l'identité de l'adversaire de sa copie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans sa dimension qu'il appelait "vieux homme" et qui pouvait le frustrer à ce point. Aussi, la réponse de son double ne le surprit pas des moindres:

-Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore. Crachait haineusement son double avant de reprendre contenance.

-Il semblerait donc que nous ayons un ennemi commun car le directeur actuel de Pouddlard se nomme également Albus Dumbledore. L'informait Voldemort tranquillement.

-Je suppose qu'il pose autant de problème chez toi ?

-Il n'y a pas besoin de supposition pour s'en rendre compte. Que comptes-tu faire avec Potter ?

Son double se rendit bien compte que cela était une pêche à l'information. Il fit une pause comme pour étudier Voldemort un peu mieux puis après un dernier regard, il se décidait à répondre à la question:

-Apparemment rien. Mes plans ont été compromis. Quelqu'un a dû volontairement changer la personne épeler pour mettre mon nom runique au lieu d'Harry. Je ne pourrais plus revenir dans cette dimension avant un moment, ma réserve magique s'affaiblit dangereusement et le rituel ne correspond avec les étoiles que dans quelques années. L'éclipse est déjà en train de se finir. Le traitre va mourir douloureusement pour ce qu'il a fait. Néanmoins, je peux en profiter pour te donner un conseil, pas que nous en ayons besoin.

-En effet. Ne put qu'accepter le mage noir.

-Voilà mon conseil : Convint le garçon de rejoindre notre camp. Tu serais surpris d'à quel point il peut nous être utile.

Il y eut une lueur qui commençait à se répandre autours de Tom alors que celui-ci, frustré, crachait un:

"-Déjà? Cela doit être l'instabilité de la potion."

Et dans un second éclair de lumière, Tom disparut laissant seul Voldemort dans la pièce faiblement éclairée avec une question supplémentaire dans son esprit face à cette dernière réflexion de sa copie.

-Voilà qui devient de plus en plus intéressant. Sifflait pensivement Voldemort alors qu'un grand sourire carnassier traversait sa bouche sans lèvres.

Il était peut-être temps pour que Lord Voldemort se mettait à réfléchir plus loin dans ces prochaines implications.

* * *

Et voilà! que les fans se rassurent, Tom de la résistance apparaitra beaucoup plus dans la partie deux. En fait, il est même l'un des personnages principaux dans cette partie.


	25. Je hais l'hôpital !

**CHAPITRE 23 JE HAIS L'HOPITAL**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Voir premiiiiiiiiiers chapitre!

* * *

Après Tom, il faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne à Harry, ne pensez-vous pas?

* * *

POV Harrison

Lorsqu'Harrison se réveillait, il avait l'impression que sa tête et son ventre allait exploser. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait liquéfié ces organes de l'intérieur avec de la chaleur. Encore maintenant, cette impression persistante n'était certainement pas agréable. Par soucis de préserver sa tête, il fermait ces yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée d'ouvrir directement les yeux lorsque l'on se sentait aussi mal.

-Ah monsieur Morgan ! Enfin vous êtes réveillé. Annonçait une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela devait être l'infirmière.

Comment s'appelait l'infirmière encore ? Pomfresh, Pommesh ? Peu importe… Sa tête faisait trop mal. Harry se décidait donc à l'appeler Pompom. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait souvent à l'infirmerie de toute manière. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à se rafistoler tout seul. C'était même une de ces compétence de base pour la survie.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et fut agressé par un univers de blanc et de coton. Pas de toute, il était bien à l'infirmerie. Cette odeur de désinfectant et d'herbes n'appartenaient qu'à ce genre de lieux en particulier.

-Que sait-il passer ? Demandait-il lentement et articulant bien malgré sa gorge particulièrement rauque.

Pour toute réponse, on lui tendit un verre d'eau et on le forçait aussi à tout avaler.

-C'est à vous de nous le dire monsieur Morgan. Il semblerait que vous vous êtes retrouvés sous un enchantement et une farce du nom de « Flamboyaux ». Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé ce qu'était censé faire précisément l'enchantement mais heureusement pour vous, le professeur Rogue vous a sauvé la vie. Pour un peu et vous brûliez vif, mon garçon !

Harrison grimaçait devant cette nouvelle. Cela expliquait néanmoins pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être sous le grill depuis le matin. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Quelqu'un avait réellement cherché à faire cuire ces maigres organes pour un bon coup de vengeance probablement alimenté par une haine féroce ou une idiotie doublé d'une incompétence pure et simple. Il ne savait pas vraiment laquelle il préférait entre ces deux options.

-L'enchantement est toujours actif ? Demandait Harrison

-Non et pour cela, vous pouvez me remercier. Je connais suffisamment les couches d'espaces magiques des personnes pour savoir quand l'aura d'un sorcier est subtilement altérée. Vous seriez allé dans n'importe quel autre endroit et l'enchantement serait encore sur votre personne sans que personne n'y voie que du feu.

Il doutait sérieusement des paroles de Pompom. Certes, il y avait peu de sorciers qui pouvaient lire les auras de nos jours mais il en existait néanmoins une bonne petite communauté. A moins que cela ne soit différent d'une dimension à l'autre. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ces différences intempestives.

-Merci, je suppose. Finit par dire Morgan en voyant que l'infirmière attendait des remerciements depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle hochait tranquillement la tête et alors qu'il se relevait à son rythme, elle lui attrapait solidement les épaules et le repoussait dans ces draps blancs bien trop chauds. Et tout cela sans la moindre forme de douceur.

« -C'est bien ma veine, pensait-il, là une des seules fois où je suis dans une infirmerie en tant que patient et je tombe sur l'infirmière brutale. »

-Bien, maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne pas bouger le temps que le médicament, que je vous ai donné plus tôt pendant que vous dormiez, agit.

Encore un peu fatigué et endolori de l'endroit où elle avait agrippé ces mains à ses épaules, il se décidait à aller dans son sens. Il n'avait pas besoin de meurtrissures supplémentaires à son bilan médical.

-Croyez-moi, cela est la dernière chose que je voudrais.

Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse.

-Bien ! Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je crois que vous devez des explications sur votre état à votre chef de maison et au directeur. Tout ce que vous savez qui aurait pu conduire à votre état pourrait être utile. Evitez de trop vous fatiguer.

-Très bien madame.

Elle se penchait soudainement vers lui. Si proche qu'Harry pouvait voir les étincelles de gris dans yeux marron de l'infirmière et son nom qui inspirait et expirait un peu trop fortement. Il patientait quelques secondes. A la fin de quinze secondes, elle reculait enfin et Harrison, mal à l'aise jusque là, finit par demander :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Rien… J'étais juste persuadé que vos cheveux étaient moins fouillis quand vous êtes arrivés ici…

« -D'accord, j'en connais qui se surmène un peu trop ou qui se drogue à l'eucalyptus. S'amusait mentalement le Serpentard un peu confus par la réponse. »

-Cela doit être la lumière.

Un ange passa puis Pomfresh se décidait à partir, non sans lui dire :

-Allons bon ! Je vais vous laissez avec Albus et Severus.

Harrison se forçait à sourire alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, soit s'enterrer sous son oreiller et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse sous les draps. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de taper un brin de causette à la vieille chèvre et de discuter avec Severus. Surtout que si ce Severus était comme le chevalier qu'il avait appris à connaître alors, il aurait de sérieux problème pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé sans rien révéler des circonstances actuels. Il détestait vraiment sa vie.

-Messieurs, il est tout à vous. Evitez juste de le fatigué. Ce petit a failli brûler vif après tout.

« -Comme c'est gentil à vous de vous en rappelez. » Ricanait mentalement Harrison avant de dresser de nouveaux murs mentaux plus solides. Il allait affronter deux maîtres de la légilimencie ce soir. Il sentait déjà le mal de tête pointer à l'horizon.

-Hé bien monsieur Morgan, vous nous avez fait une belle peur là-bas. Fut la première chose que lui dit le vieux manipulateur.

-Ravi d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à faire peur à quelqu'un. C'est curieux mais j'ai l'impression que moi devenant un morceau de nugget géant allait plutôt en faire réjouir plus d'un pourtant.

-J'admire votre sens de l'humour noir, mon garçon. Si, je te l'assure. Néanmoins, le professeur Rogues et moi-même aimerions beaucoup savoir pourquoi cela est arrivé en premier lieu.

« -Si seulement je le savais moi-même… »

-Croyez-moi, si je savais ce qui c'était passé. Cela n'aurait jamais pu se produire et ce n'est pas moi qui serais assis sur ce lit d'hôpital. Dit-Il avec un ton sombre mais mortellement sérieux qui jetait un léger froid sur la pièce.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cette dernière phrase mais une partie de son esprit semblait presque d'accord avec cela. Il ne s'attardait pas dessus. Il était trop fatigué pour cela.

-Toutefois, monsieur Morgan, vous avez bien une idée des personnes ayant les compétences pour vous donnez en douce une telle préparation et jeter de tels sorts?

Evidemment, c'est ce moment où l'ex-assassin devait précisément réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire que cet abruti de Dumbledore choisissait de sonder ces murs d'Occlumencie. Bien sûr, toujours ce fameux sens du timing !

-Je n'ai seulement que des suppositions pour l'enchantement. Cependant, je sais déjà où l'on peut trouver aisément des flamboyaux. N'est-ce pas chez les frères Weasley qu'on trouve ce produit ? Et si je ne me trompe pas, il n'est sorti que depuis trois jours, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne font pas encore des livraisons pour Pouddlard. Sauf si on est de la famille, bien entendu…

-Allons allons, je suis sûr que le jeune Ronald n'a rien avoir avec cette affaire. La chaleur a dû vous monter à la tête, mon garçon.

« -Et la vieillesse alors ? Et le citron ? Tu crois que cela ne t'es pas monté à la tête, vieux débris va ! »

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient ces pensées presque parasites mais cela lui faisait un bien fou. Le fait de le hurler dans sa tête derrière sa forteresse mentale imprenable, alors que ledit insulté tentait de trouver des brèches pour accéder à son esprit, n'était qu'un agréable bonus de plus.

Rogues se décidait enfin à intervenir dans la conversation.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions Albus. Le garçon l'a très bien souligné. De plus, il n'a pas cité le nom de votre précieux capitaine de Quidditch.

C'était décidé, Rogues devait être le professeur de l'année.

-En effet, il vaut mieux ne pas modifier mes propos directeur. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Tout comme je déteste être appelé « mon garçon ». Je ne suis pas le vôtre. Et je…

Harrison fit une pause devant l'expression de ces deux professeurs qui semblaient avoir vu un fantôme. Enfin, un fantôme qu'il ne connaissait pas en tout cas. Il était difficile d'avoir peur d'un spectre quand il y en avait constamment qui se baladait dans cette école.

-Il y a un problème ? Les questionnait-il.

-Dites-moi monsieur Morgan, avez-vous pris récemment du polynectar afin de ressembler à l'un de vos camarades? Lui demandait Albus.

-Pourquoi en prendrais-je en premier lieu? Cela est contre le règlement mais vous êtes censé le savoir. Etant directeur et tout…

-Donc, vous avez utilisé un sortilège de glamour pour le cours de charme ? C'est dans votre programme, il me semble. Demandait lentement Rogues comme s'il surveillait le moindre de ces mots et avait peur de la réponse.

-Pas vraiment… Je suis assez compétent dans ce domaine et bien qu'un peu d'entrainement n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, je méprise l'idée de travailler pendant des heures un charmes que je peux réussir les yeux fermés.

Severus s'appuyait sur le mur de pierre alors que Dumbledore semblait le dévisager comme s'il était soudain devenu une grande curiosité d'un seul coup. C'était le genre de regard qui donnait l'impression à l'étudiant que le bleu des yeux du directeur était en fait le reflet d'un néon sur un bistouri prêt à vous disséquez. Il n'avait vu que deux fois ce regard. Et l'une de ces fois était quand le vieux sorcier avait tenté de le tuer au nom du plus grand bien.

\- Vous agissez étrangement, monsieur le directeur… Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on m'a donné qui pourrait avoir des effets secondaires indésirables avec mon traitement ou une autre farce active que l'infirmière n'aurait pu voulu me dire ?

-Non non, Harry. Tout va bien. J'aurais juste quelque question à te poser pour combler quelques lacunes qui nous seraient utiles.

« -Un surnom maintenant ! Après l'utilisation de mon prénom, le voilà qui utilise un surnom. Il dépasse vraiment les bornes là ! »

-Seulement des lacunes ? Très bien mais je refuse de répondre si elle me semble trop personnel ou inadéquat en vu des circonstances. Et pour votre gouverne, je croyais vous avoir déjà répéter que je préférais qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Nous ne fonctionnons pas sur une base de prénom et encore moins de surnom « Alby ».

Il eut un silence qui semblait presque dramatique. Soudain, ce calme parfait fut brisé par un soupir fatigué du directeur suivit de sa question. Soit :

-Très bien, monsieur Potter. Première question, où étiez-vous passez ces 17 dernières années ?

C'est à ce moment-là, cet instant précis, qu'Harry se rendit compte d'une chose. Le cadeau de Luna d'une dimension alternative, son collier porte-chance, ce même collier qu'Harrison avait enchanté afin de masquer sa cicatrice et certains traits évidents, manquait à l'appel autours du cou d'Harrison Morgan ou plutôt d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Olalala! Révélation! Il est temps de jouer plus hard les loulous! Ce chapitre n'était pas très grand mais il fallait que je l'écrive juste pour ce petit moment de découverte et me laisser plus de temps avec les deux chapitres qui vont suivre.

 **réponse aux commentaires :**

lolita: ne t'inquiète pas, je peux comprendre qu'on envoit parfois des flammes. Ça arrive et je ne suis pas fâchée. Je pense plus aux autres qui vont lire le commentaire. De plus, je me dois d'y répondre. Je ne supprimerais'pas ton commentaire et je ne te signalerai pas comme ferait certains auteurs. A quoi ça sert de toute façon? C'est ton avis, ton ressenti et ton opinion, pour moi, c'est aussi bon qu'une bonne critique. (Même si je déteste les flammes en général. En même temps qui les aime?)

Guest: Je précise bien que ginny est morte dès le début de la main d'un horcruxe. Cependant, le Tom du journal n'interviendrà jamais dans cette fanfic. Je n'ai'pas vraiment prévu de point scénaristique le concernant dans aucune des deux parties. Pour moi, je considère juste que voldy la récupérer et l'aurait planqué autre part après cet incident.

La question du portoloin utilisé dans Pouddlard : je dirai bien que j'ai une magnifique explication pour cela mais arghhhh! Ce serait mentir. C'est une incohérence auquel je n'avais pas pensé... merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, ce détail m'avait sauté de l'esprit...

 **réponses aux mp ou fan invisible d'autre forum que je connais bien:**

Verrons nous Salazar dans la partie 1 ou 2 ? - Dans la partie 1 dans plus ou moins... 3 ou 4 chapitres à présent.

Quel personnage peux tu nous révéler de la partie 2? - Tom de la résistance, Harry, Severus Prince, un des fondateurs, une des Luna, Draco Malfoy et plusieurs autres qui devraient vous étonnez... (oui, je ne précise pas exactement qui et reste vague mais bon... Il faut que je vous garde quelques mystère MOI! )

Si je comprends bien ,la partie 1 est notée T, la partie 2 sera M. Mais M pour la violence ou autre chose? - M pour un slash que beaucoup ont deviné et je pense écrire certains moments avec un peu de violence dans le même style que l'attaque dans le couloir avec les intimidateurs mais ça, ça dépendra de mon humeur!

Se pourrait-il que tu sortes une ou plusieurs histoires pour une partie 0. Tu sais pour qu'on puisse voir tous le parcours d'Harrison en détail, sa relation avec les personnages plutôt que s'en tenir au Flashback ? - Nope, je n'en sortirai pas une. Un fan sera cependant le bienvenu pour essayer avec mon accord si il/elle le désire. Néanmoins, tu apprendras beaucoup de chose sur chaque dimension dans la partie 2 car elles seront beaucoup plus présente. Si cela ne te suffit toujours pas... Hé bien, tu vas devoir t'inscrire pour l'écrire je suppose...


	26. Une pincée de magie noire

**CHAPITRE 24 UNE PINCEE DE MAGIE NOIRE**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Un chapitre à aller voir pour ça, vous savez lequel!

* * *

Je crois qu'on peut raisonnablement penser que la fin du dernier chapitre était tel que vous savez à quoi vous attendre ici.

Au passage, elaelle, ce chapitre est celui que tu attendais je crois. Le côté dark d'Harrison sort enfin. La partie II montera un côté plus impitoyable également. Patience!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

POV Harry Potter

Harry dévisageait les deux sorciers sous le choc. C'était la seule et unique chose qui ne pouvait pas arriver dans cette dimension. Le seul secret qu'Harry se devait de garder jusqu'à sa mort. La seule chose auquel il devait faire attention. Et il était découvert… Comme ça… Devant l'une des deux seules personnes dans le monde qui ne pouvait absolument pas savoir. Il avait donc parfaitement le droit d'être sous le choc.

En fait, paniquer semblait même être une idée attrayante pour l'instant. Une bonne hausse cardiaque qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait faire un trou dans sa poitrine et sauter par la fenêtre d'en face… La respiration accélérer comme si on venait de courir un marathon…

Sinon, il y avait aussi l'évanouissement. Cela avait l'air très bien l'évanouissement. Elégant, simple, bien qu'un tantinet désuets. Tomber temporairement dans l'oubli le plus totale, sous une nouvelle bien trop choquante, avec le risque de faire une crise cardiaque. Les yeux qui roulent comme des billes sous les paupières de celui qui se faisait appeler Harrison et l'envie de se blottir contre des draps bien trop chaud après l'accident dont il avait été victime. Oui, cela semblait bien également.

Oui, le cerveau d'Harry était vraiment en train de se tâter pour l'instant. Il triait les avantages et inconvénients pendant cette longue minute où Harry était sous le choc. Pour la première fois, Harry Potter ne savait pas comment traiter une information et s'en servir à son avantage. Il lui semblait que ces capacités neuronales venaient d'être grossièrement ramenées à leur plus simple fonctionnement.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Chuchotait presque Harry.

-Mon garçon, je t'ai demandé où tu as bien pu disparaitre depuis ces 17 dernières années. Nous avons tous été très inquiet pour toi tu sais. Ton oncle et ta tante se sont fait un sang d'encre.

-J'en doute… J'en doute même sincèrement.

Pour le nombre de fois où on l'avait appelé un monstre, une loque, un incapable, un petit garçon bizarre. Pour le nombre de fois où on l'avait frappé jusqu'à brisé l'os. Pour le nombre de fois où Dudley l'avait pourchassé afin de le battre ou le racketter. Il savait que cela était un mensonge. Des paroles cousues de fils blancs par un directeur un peu trop manipulateur.

-Allons Harry, inutile de te mentir à toi-même. Tu as beaucoup manqué à ta famille et au monde des sorciers en général. Voldemort crée la panique à l'extérieur, Harry. En ces temps de désespoir, il nous faut ramener un peu d'espoir. Pourquoi as-tu donc choisi de te cacher ?

Voilà, la vieille chèvre cherchait à transformer Harry en Neville de la version alternative où Draco était son meilleur ami. Le directeur voulait une nouvelle marionnette qui pourrait mourir au moment opportun. Combien de galions, Harry pouvait parier que la prophétie : « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie » était identique à ce monde ?

Il faillit rire devant l'ironie suprême de cela. Il se rappelait distinctement de la fois où il avait dit à Neville :

« - De toute façon, sache que si tu dois mourir cela sera sur tes propres termes. Pas ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, c'est ta vie et personne n'est mieux placé que toi pour savoir quoi en faire. Si tu veux mourir pour une noble cause alors va courir te faire trucider sur un champ de bataille. Si tu veux passer ta vie à te cacher de menace invisible alors fuis cet endroit et ne revient que lorsque tu aurais fini de regarder derrière-toi. Mais si tu veux vivre, alors vit à fond. Et si tu veux mourir en beauté, alors toi et moi, on va leur donner l'un des meilleurs spectacles jamais imaginés.

-Quel genre de spectacle ?

-Le genre que seul un Serpentard et un mec qui veut mourir peut monter. Le genre qui chamboulerait tous les beaux plans du directeur. Le genre de spectacle qui hurle à tous que tu n'es pas une marionnette.

-J'aime le son de ça.

-Et moi je l'adore.

-Quand commençons-nous ?

-Que penses-tu de tout de suite ?»

Il aimerait tellement retourné en arrière à présent. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester pour voir comment avait fini cette version où Neville était le garçon qui a survécu. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas assisté au grand final du Gryffondor courageux ? D'un seul coup, ces voyages entre les dimensions lui semblaient avoir été une échappatoire pour un lâche. Il aurait dû mourir dans l'une d'entre elle. Correction, en fait, il aurait préféré mourir dans l'une d'entre elle.

-Vous voulez savoir où je suis passé durant ces 17 dernières années ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je me suis caché ici pendant une demi-année ? Vous voulez aussi savoir comment je m'y suis pris pour me cacher j'imagine ? Demandait-il avec une voix blanche et un peu cassé sous la colère.

-Cessé de tourner autours du pot, Potter et répondez au directeur ! Finit par exploser Rogues.

Il sentit une soudaine haine de la part de Rogues envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre. Ce severus était exactement comme celui de la résistance. Tous les deux, dès qu'ils avaient appris son nom de famille, ils avaient réagi comme s'il venait de commettre la pire des trahison et l'avait agressé verbalement. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait que les paroles du directeur qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Ces mots perfides qui cherchaient à l'étrangler alors qu'une colère sourde et quasi étrangère montait en lui.

Pendant un moment, il eut sa vision brouillé. Probablement à cause d'une poussière se dit-il. Il se frottait les yeux avant de s'assoir et de sourire narquoisement tout en proférant des paroles froides mais chargé de colère avec un léger ton d'amusement sinistre et sadique en elle. Il pouvait presque revoir les étudiants dans le couloir et ressentir le plaisir qu'il a eut à les tabasser sans merci.

-Oh ! Je dois répondre au directeur? Dites-moi Dumbledore et si je vous disais que pendant que vous cherchiez votre agneau sacrificiel, celui-ci apprenait les rudiments de la magie la plus noire possible afin de vous fuir le mieux possible le jour où vous m'auriez attrapé ? Si je vous disais que j'ai littéralement vécu un enfer à cause de gens bien pensant de votre calibre à plusieurs reprises ? Le genre de personne qui est persuadé d'agir pour le plus grand bien. Enfin, si je vous disais que je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous révélez ce que j'ai fait durant mes 17 années de vie que vous chercherez probablement à m'enlever pour une cause supérieur… Vous pourriez me répondre plusieurs choses comme : « Que racontes-tu, mon garçon ? » ou bien, « C'est la chaleur qui te monte à la tête Harry. Je me vois dans l'obligation de te rendormir via un sort pendant que j'appellerais mon ordre pour réfléchir à une meilleure manière de te manipuler.» ou ma préférée : « De la magie noire ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Méchant petit pion ! »

Il éclatait de rire sous cette dernière remarque. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer la vieille chèvre le dire. Il savait que cette dernière phrase n'était pas drôle pourtant, elle lui donnait envie de rire au point que des larmes montaient dans ces yeux.

"-ça y est! Ma santé mentale vient de me dire "bon vent Harry!" Pensait le malade alors que son fou rire se calmait."

Il jetait encore une fois un regard vers ces interlocuteurs. Severus semblait pétrifié et Albus était complètement ébahi et semblait vouloir faire un concours de regard car il ne cessait de regarder ces yeux avec un intérêt maladif mais horrifié. Probablement voulait-il un meilleur accès pour une légilimencie correcte.

\- Mais je suppose que la vraie question que vous devriez vous poser actuellement est : « Ai-je en face de moi, le gentil petit Harry Potter naïf, ce même Harry que j'espérais comme pion afin d'abattre le roi noir de Voldemort ou ai-je un prédateur avec un avada sur le bout de ces lèvres prêt à me tuer ? ». Si j'étais vous vieil homme, je commencerai à réfléchir parce que Tic-Tac, le temps ne vous attendra pas.

Dumbledore ne dit rien et continuait à fixer ces yeux. C'était d'un agaçant qu'espérait-il faire avec ça. On ne pouvait plus tenir de conversation polie même entre ennemi maintenant ? Mais quelle époque vivons-nous ?

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec mes yeux verts ? Il ne vous plaise pas, c'est ça ?

-Pour être honnête, j'avoue avoir une préférence pour le vert plutôt que le rouge, monsieur Potter.

Harry fronçait les sourcils et brandit sa baguette, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ait sortie, de manière défensive. Il ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu du directeur et pour une raison étrange, il sentait une partie de lui qui semblait avoir un peu peur… ? Son froncement s'approfondit et il lançait un rapide sortilège pour immobiliser son professeur de potion alors qu'il s'approchait d'Albus.

-Qu'entends-tu par là, vieil chèvre ?

L'étincelle traditionnelle que Harry détestait tant apparut dans le bleu des iris du directeur alors qu'il dit :

-Dites-moi mon garçon, vous êtes-vous vu dans une glace ? Si ce n'est pas encore le cas, je crains que cela ne soit nécessaire.

Harry se demandait si Albus avait vraiment toute sa tête. Puis, il se posait la même question sur lui-même car contre son meilleur jugement, il se rapprochait du seul miroir de l'infirmerie afin de voir ce qui a tellement fait sourire Albus. C'est alors qu'il eut le second choc de son existence.

Dans le miroir, son reflet était aussi surpris que lui. Il était identique à l'exception d'une chose, ces iris étaient cramoisis et non vertes. Et cette couleur si particulière n'appartenait qu'à une seule autre personne sur cette planète : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Brusquement, comme pris d'une fatigue intense, Harry s'écroulait sur le sol et tout fut noir… Un peu comme la vague de magie qui sortit de son corps pour détruire l'infirmerie alors que l'inconscience le transportait…

* * *

Comme ce chapitre est court, je vous sors le suivant avec.


	27. Harry potter, le garçon qui a survécu

**CHAPITRE 25 LE GARCON QUI A SURVECU**

 **Avertissement:** Prologue !

* * *

POV Harrison

Le noir, il était partout. C'était comme une sorte de brouillard obscur qui envahissait chacun des sens d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune consistance, pourtant Harry le sentait le frôler régulièrement. Il n'y avait pas de notion de chaleur, pourtant le Serpentard avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un frigo. Les mouvements de cette obscurité semblaient aléatoires mais Harry remarquait bien vite qu'en réalité, les ténèbres ne bougeaient que lorsqu'il posait un regard attentif dessus. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que cette purée de pois noirâtre était vivante.

-Il y a quelqu'un ! Hurlait Harry.

Il n'y eu aucun écho. En fait, le jeune homme n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait crié. Le son de sa voix était parti si vite… Beaucoup trop vite. Un peu comme si quelqu'un cherchait à étouffer le moindre de ces sons.

Soudain, l'héritier Potter vit une lueur. Cela n'en était pas vraiment une car elle ne brillait pas. C'était plus une sorte de présence localisée. De plus, elle semblait familière à l'ex-assassin. Cette présence lui apportait du réconfort. Prêt à tout pour sortir de cet horrible brouillard, Harrison/Harry la suivit.

C'est alors que la présence disparu après ce qui semblait être quelques mètres. Harry regardait partout, désespérément à la recherche de celle-ci. Il fouillait chaque recoin spectral alors qu'une forme de peur commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Brusquement, il entendit un bruit. Une sorte de léger grattement à peine perspectible. Une silhouette émergeait du brouillard pouce par pouce et un visage familier apparut. Même si Harry était un peu confus de la raison de cette apparition, il sourit quand même et déclarait :

-Tom ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai toujours vécu ici. Répondit-il.

Sa voix était un peu bizarre. On pourrait croire qu'on l'avait modulé. Elle semblait presque irréelle. Un peu comme la tenue qu'il portait. C'était une vieille robe de Serpentard sauf qu'elle semblait sérieusement abîmer vers le bas et que les chaussures bien que brillantes paraissaient usées. Son regard était tout aussi froid et faussement amical que d'ordinaire sauf qu'il y avait une lueur qui effrayait Harry. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette lueur de chaos qui brûlait au fond des orbites de Jédusor.

-Ahaha très drôle ! Sous vouloir te vexer, tu es plus du type grisaille que noir total. Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs et pourquoi tout est noir ?

-La vraie question est : où veux-tu être Harry ? Lui demandait-il avec un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le chat du Cheshire.

-Dans un endroit moins sombre, pour commencer, ce serait bien.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Tom claquait des doigts et aussitôt, les deux garçons étaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Pas la salle de cette dimension, ni d'une autre d'ailleurs, mais un mélange entre toutes celle qu'Harry avait déjà visitées.

-Comment as-tu… ? Lui demandait le balafré complètement soufflé.

-Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas vraiment là. Tout comme cette pièce. Où devrais-je dire tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce.

-Tu sous-insinues que je ne suis pas vraiment là non plus, pas vrai ? Ceci est donc un rêve ?

Il aimait bien cette notion. Cela voudrait dire que le brouillard glacial n'existait pas vraiment. Pour une raison étrange, ces ténèbres l'effrayaient plus que tout. Il y avait quelque chose de perfide et trompeur à leur sujet.

Harry reportait son regard sur Tom qui marchait lentement dans la salle en notant chaque petit détail. Cela semblait un peu… à l'opposé de ce que Tom ferait. Les Tom qu'il avait connu aurait joué un désintérêt total de ce qui se passait autours d'eux au profit de concentré leur attention total sur leur interlocuteur. Alors que celui-ci semblait faire exactement l'inverse.

-Si tu veux que cela en soit un. Néanmoins, tu ne dois pas oublier que je vis ici aussi, alors j'aurais aussi une influence sur le choix du lieu. Dit-il en faisant apparaitre un peu de buée sur la fenêtre du salon.

-Bon à savoir… Mais que faisons-nous là Tom ?

Il y eut une forme de ricanement puis Jédusor se retournait et se concentra enfin sur Harrison Morgan avec un visage incrédule et moqueur.

-C'est toi qui a voulu me voir, Harry. Tu oublies si vite. S'en est décevant. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que tu poses cette question. Pour une fois, j'espère sincèrement que puisse arriver à t'en souvenir. Cela me faciliterait bien la tâche. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté, tu sais ? Enfin, façon de parler…

-Es-tu en train de me dire que c'est aussi de ma propre volonté que je cherche à oublier ce rêve ?

Le sourire en coin moqueur qu'il avait tenu quelques secondes plus tôt se fanait pour laisser place à un sourire plus large. L'héritier de Serpentard ne semblait pas avoir envie de répondre à cette question.

-D'accord, quel est ta tâche ?

-Une tâche, mon Harry ?

-Tu as dit, je te cite : « Cela me faciliterait bien la tâche », pourquoi ? Et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi m'appelles-tu « mon Harry » ?

Tom prit un crâne sur une table basse à côté de lui qui servait de décoration et jonglait un moment avec avant de le reposer.

-Parce que c'est le cas…

-Je n'appartiens à personne. Maugréait Harry.

Il y eut un autre silence et Tom se déplaçait à nouveau. Cette fois, il se plaçait devant une pile de livre et en prit un au hasard et tout en faisant tourner les pages, il déclarait avec un ton condescendant mais affreusement joyeux :

-Non mais tu t'appartiens à toi, ce qui veut dire que nous lui appartenons et donc que tu m'appartiens.

Il claquait le livre avant de le lancer en arrière. Cette action était étonnamment contraire à n'importe quel Tom qu'il connaissait. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait appris de Tom : il prenait toujours soin de ces affaires. Lancer un livre après lecture en arrière sans se soucier de ce qui lui arrivait semblait assez improbable comme comportement pour quelqu'un comme lui.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien Tom ? Ce que tu me dis n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de sens…

-Dis-moi Harry, que se passe-t-il quand un pion traverse le terrain sur un échiquier ?

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il y avait un changement complet de sujet. C'était déstabilisant.

-Il se change en la pièce que le joueur veut. Pourquoi ?

-Tu poses bien trop de question. Dis-moi, en supposant que nous jouons à ton jeu. Tu sais ces échecs humains comme tu adorais les nommer avec le Tom de la résistance. Que se passe-t-il si tu n'es pas un joueur ?

-Je suis hors de partie.

-Et si tu n'es pas non plus hors de partie ?

-Alors, je suis un pion.

-La question est de savoir de qui es-tu le pion, mon Harry ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux… Commençait le voyageur avant de se faire couper par ce qui ressemblait à un discours passionné.

\- Laisse-moi reformuler alors. Es-tu du côté des blancs menés par un vieillard sénile mais néanmoins héroïque qui prônent la paix pour tous moldus et sorciers en respectant toutes ces règles ennuyeuses moldus en détruisant sans le savoir la culture de notre monde ? Ou bien es-tu du côté des noirs, un groupe de libéraux voulant changer le monde et mené par un mage noir surpuissant qui cherche l'extermination du plus faible car il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le chercher. Es-tu noir ou blanc ? Ying ou Yang ? Ordre ou chaos ? En sommes, de qui es-tu le pion ?

-A quel jeu joues-tu Tom ?

Il y eut à nouveau ce ricanement avant la réponse du descendant de Serpentard :

-Mais le même que toi Harry comme toujours.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, le jeune Potter préférait essayer de deviner ce que ce Tom avait en tête. Il semblait vouloir essayer de lui faire deviner quelque chose mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui rapportait ? Tom ne faisait jamais rien sans raison. Il était la quintessence de Serpentard. Il fallait que celui lui profite en quelque sorte.

Comme s'il avait marre du silence, l'héritier de Serpentard soupirait et s'approchait de lui avec une démarche lente mais calculée tout en déclarant :

-Cependant, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as laissé quelque peu perplexe. Tu m'as envoyé des signaux un peu contradictoires ces derniers temps. D'abord, tu me laisses me connecter avec toi pour mieux comprendre le Tom alternatif et puis, tu bouges et tu as peur devant ce que cela amène. Puis, tu veux faire souffrir ces tristes intimidateurs et puis, tu te demandes si tant de violence est justifiée. Ensuite, tu veux échapper à la vieille chèvre mais tu ne me laisses même pas utiliser un peu de magie noire pour l'éloigner de toi. Encore maintenant, tu m'as à peine laissé le temps de balancer une pincée de magie noir avant de m'amener ici pour qu'on parle. Et là, la première chose que tu m'as demandé c'est ce que je fichais ici. J'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment où donner de la tête avec toi, mon Harry.

Est-ce qu'Harry avait bien entendu ? Il savait que cela n'était qu'un rêve... mais… Pourquoi irait-il s'imaginer une telle chose. Et quel était cette histoire de magie noire. Il n'avait pas libéré de magie noire depuis la résistance et encore, c'était en petite quantité et uniquement avec des sorts non-additifs que lui avait appris Salazar. Mais pourquoi imaginerait-il un Tom qui mentirait. Certes, il pouvait tourner autours du pot, caché des informations mais il ne lui avait jamais menti. En fait, Tom était la personne la plus franche qu'il connaissait. Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu vois ! Même toi tu es sous le choc de ce que je viens de te dire. Pas grave… Tu veux t'assoir, je sens que tu en as besoin.

Comme pour l'inciter à faire cette action. L'héritier des Gaunt s'assit sur le canapé vert devant la cheminée et tapotait l'espace à côté de lui dans un geste clairement amical.

-Non merci, je préfère rester debout. Annonçait Harry avec un visage neutre mais concentré.

-Dommage pour toi alors car je te préfère assis.

Il fit un signe de la main et avant qu'Harry ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il était assis à côté du Serpentard et ces jambes refusaient de fonctionner. On aurait presque dit que Tom avait supprimé l'usage de ces jambes pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était angoissant. Harry pouvait voir ces membres inertes collés au canapé mais il n'arrivait pas à les faire bouger. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cela. De plus, sa magie semblait hors de sa portée.

Lentement, il déglutit et observait un Jédusor de son âge qui souriait comme un fou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Tom ?

-Tu vois, tu oublies à nouveau. Sois plus attentif Harry, je t'ai dit que je vivais aussi ici et que j'avais une influence sur le lieu. Et là, j'ai envie que tu restes assis à côté de moi dans ce canapé… Donc, tu restes assis à côté de moi dans ce canapé.

-Et si je ne veux pas être assis dans ce canapé à côté de toi? Demandait prudemment Harry.

Tom mit une main sur sa poitrine et prit un visage de choc et de douleur intense.

-Mon cœur en restera briser pour l'éternité mais je suis sûr que j'apprendrais à vivre avec. En attendant, tu es obligé de rester là aussi longtemps que j'ai envie. Tout comme j'ai envie de te faire un câlin. Tu veux un câlin, mon Harry ?

Harry sentit le bras gauche de Tom se déplacer pour se placer autours de ces épaules. Pourtant, il restait à un petit millimètre de distance comme s'il attendait réellement une autorisation pour faire plus que l'effleurer. Cela aussi était très contraire à Tom.

-Cela changerait quelque chose si je répondais : « Non » ?

-Cela sera noté mais pas nécessaire.

-Alors, je le dis quand même « non »

Tom fit une grimace mais remis rapidement un sourire sur son visage avant de tenter de refermer son bras sur le balafré. Deux choses se produisirent alors :

le bras de Tom s'écartait rapidement avec la manche d'un uniforme fumant et contre sa poitrine comme si dans une douleur intense.

Harry sentit une douleur intense venant de son front comme si on venait de lui appliquer un tisonnier contre sa cicatrice.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… ? Finit-il par demander alors que la douleur refluait.

Au début, il reçut un grognement clairement agressif comme réponse avant que le Tom éthérique devant lui se mit à rire.

Surpris par cette action, Harry ne put que s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement du Tom du rêve. Cela ne durait pas longtemps car, très vite, un air profondément sérieux traversait la façade faciale de Tom alors qu'il lui informait de ces pensées :

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas de câlin ? Je suis déçu de toi, mon Harry. Tu me repousses constamment. Hé bien, je suppose que l'on va devoir remplacer ça par une discussion sérieuse.

Le ton de la voix, la lueur dans le regard, même la posture de ce Tom venait de changer d'un seul coup.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas fou… Finit par dire Harry.

-Bien sûr que non. Cela voudrait dire que tu l'es aussi en partie. Et je pense que tu aimerais aussi éviter autant que possible la case « aliéné » autant que moi. Toutefois, je pensais sincèrement tout ce que j'ai dit. Au passage, comment était ma performance ?

-Considère-moi comme impressionné.

-Tu es un public difficile, Harry. Tout comme tu es dur d'oreille sur certaine chose.

-Dur d'oreille mais pas aveugle. Pourquoi mes iris étaient rouges de l'autre côté Tom ?

-Tu demandes cela à une apparition dans un rêve Harry ? Comment le saurais-je si tu ne le sais pas. Sois un peu logique.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu joues encore un de tes jeux avec moi ? En fait, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela est…

Encore une fois, Harrison fut coupé en milieu de phrase par le Tom éthérique.

-Plus qu'un rêve ? Réel ? Bien trop vrai pour être un rêve ? Réfléchis Harry, je sais que tu peux le faire. Je t'ai vu faire des centaines, non des milliards de fois. Utilise donc cette bonne vieille volonté et essaye de deviner pourquoi tu oublies tout de ces « rêves » généralement à cet endroit précis.

C'est alors qu'Harrison finit par mettre tout les points ensembles. Chaque petits mots ou constations qu'il avait mis de côté depuis son retour ici. Son comportement étrangement violent envers les intimidateurs de Luna, cette discussion dans ce rêve, ces réactions face à Dumbledore à l'infirmerie, ses yeux dans le miroir, sa douleur dans la cicatrice à l'approche de Tom, même sa discussion avec Voldemort… Tout cela l'amenait à une constations très simple.

-Tu es un horcruxe.

-Rectification, nous sommes un horcruxe, Harry. Même si tu es plus mon réceptacle d'un point de vue technique.

Un sentiment d'effroi soulevait la poitrine d'Harry alors que son cœur battait la chamane. Il tentait de se relever du sofa dans lequel il était coincé afin de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Tom mais ces jambes ne voulaient toujours pas fonctionner. Il tentait de se pousser avec ces bras mais ils furent pris d'une soudaine faiblesse qui les empêchait eux aussi de fonctionner correctement. Et pendant tout ce temps-là, Tom continuait la conversation.

-Je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas partir de ce canapé si je ne voulais pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te réveiller aussi tôt pour que tu oublies immédiatement et qu'on recommence encore une fois depuis le début. On n'a jamais été aussi loin toi et moi.

-Tu vas me laisser aller Tom. Le menaçait-il.

Jédusor parut amusé par sa tentative d'intimidation.

-Dans un petit moment… Profite encore un peu des sensations de notre esprit mis en commun.

Brusquement, alors qu'Harry allait clairement commencer à l'insulter, une voix fit écho dans la chambre.

-Monsieur Potter ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Monsieur Potter !

La chambre commençait à se désagréger et Tom frappait dans ces mains en les frottant les unes contre les autres dans un geste à la fois impatient et un tantinet frustré.

-Ah et là, c'est la petite pincée de magie noir qui a dû s'arrêter. On se verra plus tard Harry ! Essaye de ne pas oublier notre petite conversation encore une fois à ton réveil !

Le brouillard emportait la chambre ainsi que Tom à la manière d'un souvenir dans une pensine qui disparaissait après visionnage et le jeune Potter émergeait lentement de ce monde macabre et sombre.

* * *

POV Tom éthérique

Tom était encore coincé dans le brouillard. Il pouvait sentir Harry qui allait vers la conscience de plus en plus. Pour son hôte, cela devait ne prendre que quelques secondes mais pour lui, cela semblait une éternité. Une éternité sans nouvelle informations apporté par son hôte, une éternité sans rêve à observer ou souvenir qui traversait l'esprit à la manière d'un programme TV qui faisait passer des publicités entre deux films. Tom ne pouvait pas bouger, le brouillard le gelait et l'immobilisait. Sans rien à faire, il se mit à chanter dans son esprit en attendant le réveil d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir. S'il s'endormait, il ne saurait jamais quand Harry allait décidé à le réveiller. Il devait se garder éveillé. Il se mit à chanter dans son esprit en s'imaginant un fond musical en arrière fond.

"Un brouillard enveloppe mon esprit

Et m'entraine vers la torpeur.

Un brouillard englobe mon esprit.

Et m'envahit de sa froideur...

Enveloppe spirituelle pathétique

Qui fait corps dans l'esprit et ces prémices

Une mélodie pour me tenir éveillé

Quand la magie a depuis longtemps cesser de fonctionner.

Je vois des choses dans ce brouillard

Des choses que moi seul ne voit

J'entends et je sens tout cela

Quand le brouillard enveloppe mon esprit

Quand il m'envahit de sa froideur

Et alors que l'un se réveille de sa torpeur

Moi, je lutte contre la froideur..."

* * *

Aimez-vous cette rencontre? Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Cependant, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas facile de faire autant de Tom si différents. Il faut des personnalités assez semblable pour ne pas trop s'éloigner du personnage et différent à cause de quel Tom ils sont. Pffff! Pas facile!

Je remercie les idées reçues pour la chanson aux personnes concernées. Merci encore les gars!

Avis, commentaire, idée? Je prends tous!

PS: pour ceux que cela intéresse, la mélodie de fond est "Le jour où je suis devenu fou" de Rodrigue.


	28. Le fondateur

**CHAPITRE 26 LE FONDATEUR**

avertissement: chapitre 1

Argh! J'entends déjà le fans de fondateur pousser des cris aigus dans mes oreilles. Ça fait mal!

* * *

POV Harry

-Bon dieu ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait à ce pauvre garçon ? Fut la première chose qu'entendit Harrison à son réveil.

-Pour votre gouverne, ce garçon sur le sol a failli nous tuer via de la magie noire. Alors, je ne serai pas trop pressé de le voir se réveiller! Dit quelqu'un.

Cela semblait être la voix de Severus Prince. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Lily ? A cette heure-ci Rogue devait déjà être dans son manoir. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Soudain, des flashs traversèrent la tête d'Harry alors qu'il se souvenait où il se trouvait.

« -Vrai, je suis dans ma dimension d'origine. » Pensait-il calmement alors que ces paupières restaient toujours fermées.

-Monsieur Potter ? On dirait qu'il reprend conscience.

C'était l'infirmière. Cette voix douce mais vieilli à force de crier à ces patients de rester au lit. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il sentit une main légèrement gifler sa joue droite. C'était une forme d'invitation brutale à se réveiller. Petit à petit, Harrison ouvrit ces paupières malgré la forte lumière qui semblait chercher à brûler sa rétine.

-Monsieur Potter ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?

Il se redressait calmement alors que l'infirmière appliquait une main sur son front en chuchotant un :

« Merci, par merlin ».

-Ma tête… Pourquoi avez-vous du sang sur les doigts ? Lui demandait-il en voyant les doigts rouges de la vieille dame.

-Ce n'est pas le mien monsieur Potter. Votre cicatrice a commencé à saigner peu après que vous avez sombré dans votre esprit. C'est probablement dû à la dépense d'énergie que vous vous êtes évanoui.

\- Quel dépense d'énergie? Fut la seule question que posait Harry.

Il eut geste le temps de voir l'infirmière ouvrir la bouche avant qu'elle ne se fasse couper par son chef de famille qui se plaçait devant lui avant de poser une main sur son bras de baguette en le serrant au point qu'il fasse une magnifique grimace.

-Votre damné sortilège ! Un sortilège très sombre qui agit par vagues multiples et qui a failli nous démembrer le directeur et moi à plusieurs reprises. Cherchiez-vous donc à nous tuer Potter ?!

-De la… magie noire… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir envoyé un tel sort…

Et pour cause, il était toujours très prudent quand il utilisait de la magie noire. Bien qu'il avait une forme d'affinité avec la magie noire qu'il ne pouvait nier, il ne l'aurait jamais utiliser sans y penser. Du moins, il ne pensait pas.

-Pourtant vous l'avez fait, Harry. C'était d'ailleurs de la magie très sombre… Mais je doute que cela soit vraiment vous qui l'ayez fait. Déclarait Albus en venant aussi dans son champ de vision.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau ne s'était pas vraiment encore remis de son évanouissement.

-Qui d'autres pourrait avoir… ? Ah !

Immédiatement, tous les souvenirs lui revinrent, de la possession de l'horcruxe à la discussion dans son esprit. Par merlin, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait à racler ces parois mentales de l'intérieur. Cela faisait un mal de chien !

-Monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh arrêter Poppy ! Il veut juste faire son intéressant. Déclarait Severus assez confiant.

Il vit le directeur se rapprocher de lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il sentait une forme de magie lui parcourir les veines. Le même genre que Salazar aurait adoré. Ce n'était donc pas un bon concept. Oh que non !

-Ecartez-vous de moi. Maintenant ! Criait Harry vers Albus.

Aussitôt, ils dégainèrent tous leur baguette, y compris l'infirmière qui le regardait avec une inquiétude logé au centre de sa pupille.

-Désolé, Harry mais cela ne va pas être possible. Tu vas devoir venir avec nous. Il se pourrait que ta douleur soit due à Lord Voldemort qui essaie de rentrer dans ta tête pour te posséder.

Il en avait vraiment marre de tous ces mensonges. La douleur venait de l'intérieur, pas de l'extérieur. Cela ne pouvait être que l'horcruxe au fond de son esprit qui cherchait à refaire la même chose que tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, il faisait clairement connaître sa présence.

« -Croyez-moi imbécile, je sais quand Voldemort essaye de rentrer dans ma propre tête. Si cela avait été lui, je serai déjà en train de baver sur le sol. » Pensait Harry.

-Severus, il faut l'amener dans les sous-sols, maintenant. Cela ne peut plus attendre. Annonçait Dumbledore.

Rogues lui prit le bras gauche et Poppy le bras droit pour le soulever et l'emmener en vitesse à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Harrison Morgan trouvait cela stupide. S'il voulait l'embarquer pourquoi ne pas le coucher et lancer un simple sortilège de lévitation comme les premières années savent tous si bien le faire ?

-Lâcher-moi. Ordonnait posément Harry.

Il détestait le contact physique. Plus les gens se tenaient à l'écart de son corps, mieux il se sentait.

-Cela ne va pas être possible monsieur Potter.

Cette phrase l'énervait. Tout comme le fait qu'on utilise aussi négligemment son nom de famille d'origine. Il était tous sauf un Potter. Il avait rencontré personnellement James Charlus Potter et il était tous ce qu'Harry n'aimait pas dans une personne.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair. J'ai dit : « Lâcher-moi »

Sa déclaration fut inconsciemment accompagnée par une épaisse charge de magie sans baguette qui envoyait balader ces deux sortes de gardes improvisés.

Sous la terreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Une des choses qu'il n'avait plus vraiment fait de son propre plein gré depuis l'incident avec le Tom de la résistance et Dudley : Fuir.

-Potter! Revenez ici immédiatement ! Déclarait Albus alors qu'Harrison se mit à courir.

-Rattraper-le ! Criait Albus à quelques élèves qui passaient par là et qui ne comprenait rien à la situation actuelle.

Harrison ne prêtait guère attention à ceux qui lui demandait pourquoi il courait, à ces poursuivants, ou même à quelques fantômes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Non, une seule chose ne quittait pas ces pensées :

« -Il faut que je trouve un endroit pour me cacher et vite. Pas loin non plus… La salle sur demande ? Non, le directeur la connait déjà. La forêt ? Trop loin. De plus, il me faut un moyen pour passer les barrières du château sans que le directeur le sache. Cela ne me laisse plus qu'une option… La chambre des secrets. »

Il pouvait presque jurer entendre une voix ronronner dans son esprit alors que ces jambes le portaient le plus rapidement possible à sa destination.

« -Pitié faite que le Salazar d'ici a créé la chambre… Pitié faite que le Sal' d'ici a créé la chambre… Pitié ! » Ne cessait-il de se répéter.

-Ouvre-toi ! Hurlait-il en fourchelangue à l'évier des toilettes des filles au deuxième étage.

A sa plus grande joie, l'évier se séparait et sans même attendre que des escaliers se forment, il sautait dedans en criant un « ferme-toi » afin que personne ne puisse le suivre à son tour.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant sur les millions de petits morceaux d'os qu'il put enfin se calmer et… vomir à cause de sa course folle. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite qu'actuellement après un séjour à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait encore un peu faible. Néanmoins, il prit un moment pour rejoindre la véritable chambre des secrets.

Une fois dans la salle qui n'avait décidément pas changer, il s'assit contre l'une des statues et haletait contre le marbre froid tout en essuyant le vomi qui collait encore contre sa bouche avec sa manche gauche. Il sentit vaguement l'humidité du sol envahir le tissus de son pantalon noir mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'une minute de repos, juste une petite minute…

Finalement, Harry finit par passer plus de 8 heures car le sommeil avait décidé, sans son avis, de l'emporter. Il gémit un peu alors que son dos était raide de sa position et que son cou était endolori.

Il se demandait brièvement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il était sûr que cela avait été une forme de bruit ou de voix ou…

-Faim, si faim… Entendit-il soudain près de lui ou plutôt, de la bouche de la statue de Salazar au fond.

-Qui a dit ça ? Demandait-il calmement en sortant sa baguette.

-Une voix, peut-être est-ce maître qui est revenu me nourrir ? Peut-être est-ce mon repas ? Continuait la voix.

Les paroles semblaient avoir une étrange connotation sifflante derrière elle. Harry ne pouvait pas être un expert en la matière mais il savait néanmoins reconnaitre du fourchelangue quand il en entendait.

« -Oh génial, c'était bien la voix du serpent. »

Il aperçu un bout de queue verdâtre. Un petit morceau qui devait faire plusieurs mètres. Il rectifiait rapidement sa conclusion.

« -Oh un Basilik, encore mieux ! C'est vraiment ma journée aujourd'hui ! »

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, il se décidait à faire une approche amicale. Il se redressait avec calme et rangeait sa baguette. Il remarquait alors avec étonnement qu'il sentait encore le poids de son épée dans son dos. C'était bizarre, il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas là quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne s'attardait pas trop dessus et préférait regarder le serpent les yeux dans les yeux tout en jubilant silencieusement d'être un fourchelangue capable de le faire.

\- Bonjour, je me nomme Harrison. Et toi ? Que fait un superbe serpent comme toi ici ?

-Faim… Si faim… Fut sa seule réponse en le regardant.

-Oui, tu n'es pas très causant… Constatait-il à voix haute.

« -Et je parle à un serpent qui a faim et qui est capable de me dévorer vivant pour peu que je me montre menaçant. Le tout alors que j'ai de la magie noire qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Oui Harrison ! Tu n'es absolument pas suicidaire… » Ajoutai-il mentalement pour lui-même.

-Petit maître m'a dit que je pouvais manger tous ceux qui rentraient dans cette pièce. Veux-tu rentrer dans cette pièce ?

« -Vu ce que tu viens de me dire, non. Vu ce que je dois chercher, oui. »

-Ah non! Mais j'ai un ami qui veut vraiment rentrer dans cette pièce. J'ai… Il a quelque chose à venir chercher dedans apparemment.

-Il rentre et je le gobe. J'ai faim… Si faim.

-Dommage qu'il soit rentré par l'autre tuyau alors. Tu as dû louper un repas. Quoi que… Il n'y est peut-être toujours pas dans la pièce. Peut-être essaye-t-il encore de rentrer.

Le serpent commençait à se mouvoir. Harrison criait « Victoire » en interne mais brusquement, le serpent géant le dévisageait avec ces grands yeux jaunes comme s'il l'étudiait.

-Pourquoi essayes-tu de me donner ton ami ? Sifflait-il avec suspicion.

Harrison sortit la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête :

-Ce n'est pas un ami. Disons juste une relation qui veut rentrer dans mon nid pour gober mes œufs.

Le reptile n'hochait pas la tête mais, si l'élargissement temporaire de sa fente et la balancement de sa queue voulait dire quelque chose, il était parfaitement d'accord pour ce mensonge.

-Garde la porte, je reviens te gober plus tard. Fut tout ce qu'il dit en allant visiter les autres tuyaux à la recherche de son ami inexistant.

-Bon repas. Sifflait-il fortement en retour.

Dès que la tête du serpent fut hors de vue, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à siffler en face de la porte:

-Ouvre-toi au nom de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand de tous les 4.

Par chance, le Salazar de cette dimension avait le même mot de passe que celui qu'il avait appris à connaître, ce qui fait que la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit sans attendre. Harry rentrait avant même qu'elle ne soit complètement ouverte et sifflait l'ordre inverse tout aussi vite afin d'éviter qu'un serpent tueur ne revienne le manger. Il ne voyait pas trop sa vie se finir dans l'estomac d'un reptile.

Il s'époussetait, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, sa robe de travail puis se mit à la recherche de l'objet dont il avait besoin. Il fit attention à ne pas toucher au fiole ou à déchirer les rouleaux de parchemin. Il ouvrit un à un chaque tiroir non-verrouiller à la recherche de l'objet qui lui permettrait de sortir d'ici sans danger.

Alors qu'il soulevait un énième nid de poussière, il entendit une voix sifflante mais neutre dans son dos.

-Tiens donc un autre de mes descendants qui veut faire mumuse avec mes expériences. De qui es-tu le fils, gamin ?

En toute vitesse, Harry se retournait en éternuant à cause de la saleté dont il était à présent recouvert et tombait nez à nez avec le tableau vivant de Salazar Serpentard. En voyant cela, plusieurs émotions parcoururent Harry : la joie, la tristesse, la nostalgie, un peu de colère mais surtout la surprise.

Il savait que Salazar avait construit cette pièce pour y abriter ces secrets d'où le nom « chambre des secrets » mais cela était le dernier endroit où Harry avait espéré trouver son tableau. Il détestait y passer plus de temps que nécessaire et maugréait toujours sur le manque de confort et de décoration qu'elle contenait. Apparemment, Sal' avait aimé cette pièce plus que ce qu'il avait laissé paraitre.

-Je ne suis pas un de vos descendants et je ne cherche pas à faire « mumuse » avec vos trucs. Surtout si ceux-ci peuvent m'exploser à la figure. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux potions inachevé laissé négligemment sur le côté.

-C'est impossible, tu parles fourchelangue, tous mes descendants magiques parlent fourchelangue…

Harrison roulait des yeux pour toute réponse et, un peu mal à l'aise, il continuait ces recherches. Il se décidait à regarder sous les meubles. Salazar aimait cacher les choses de manières ingénieuses, qui sait ? Peut-être trouverait-il l'objet dont il avait besoin sous un tas de bordel.

-Que cherches-tu ? Finit par demander Salazar avec une note de curiosité sous sa voix.

Harry déplaçait les moutons de poussières tout en répondant de sous la commode.

-La clé d'os du roi des trolls. Elle peut ouvrir tous les endroits et passer tous les chemins pour peu qu'on la nourrisse d'assez de magie noire et qu'on est prêt à accepter de la pouvoir la laisser derrière dans son lieu d'origine. Le truc qui ressemble à un crochet et qui permet un aller simple hors des protections du château quoi !

Il y eut un silence alors qu'Harrison éternuait en sortant de sous le meuble. S'il n'était pas aussi déterminer à trouver cette clé, il serait probablement en train de penser à chercher une douche ou une baignoire pour se laver.

-Tu es remarquablement bien informé pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas mon descendant.

-Je ne suis pas l'un de vos descendants. Répliquait Harry en voyant Salazar tirer sa barbe lentement avec un air sournois qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Tu parles fourchelangue, tu connais la clé d'os du roi troll, tu as passé le basilik sans être pétrifié ou mort et tu savais où était la chambre…

-Très bien, que voulez-vous ? Finit par déclarer Harry en ouvrant une malle avec un « Alhomora » classique.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Tout en fouillant la malle en jetant négligemment les vieilles frustres de Serpentard, il précisait sa déclaration précédente :

-Vous n'essayez de chercher des connexions avec des personnes que pour mieux les amadouer. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de vos enfants et vous n'en vouliez que pour que la ligne Serpentard se perpétue et vous survive. Pourtant, ici, vous insistez pour que j'admette que j'ai du sang de Serpentard dans mes veines.

-Peut-être suis-je simplement frustré que tu n'admets pas ton patrimoine et que tu préfère me mentir… ?

-Vous avez le don de toujours savoir quand quelqu'un vous ment et n'essayez pas de changer de sujet ! C'est horriblement agaçant.

« -Mais où es-tu maudite clé ! » Pensait Harry en claquant le couvercle de la malle.

Après une poignée de secondes, Harry se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il écarquillait les yeux et se tournait vers Salazar qui avait un air bien plus sinistre et songeur sur son visage intemporel.

-Très bien, c'est un secret que je n'ai partagé qu'avec une seule personne et c'était Godric peu avant mon départ de ce château et il était sous un serment inviolable pour ne rien révéler. Comment peux-tu donc le savoir?

-Si je réponds à votre question, me direz-vous où vous avez planqué la clé ? Testait Harry.

-« planqué ? »

-Caché.

Ah les vocabulaires différents selon les époques ! ça ne changera jamais entre eux.

-Tout dépend de ta réponse.

-Que diriez-vous d'un souvenir ?

-Qu'en ferais-je ? Je suis un tableau…

-Rowena a inventé un sort pour. N'est-ce pas ? Un charme dont vous n'avez jamais voulu admettre l'existence car elle a réussi à le créer et pas vous.

Cela aurait fait froncer les sourcils de n'importe qui. Salazar, lui, avait juste un pli à peine perspectible au coin de l'œil pour remplacer cette expression si reconnaissable.

-Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à te poser la question évidente qui me vient en tête. Sort le souvenir et montre-moi, ça ira plus vite.

Sans attendre, Harry sortit le souvenir de sa tête via sa baguette et il répétait lentement la formule que lui dictait Salazar tout en l'appliquant contre le tableau. Après un court instant, le souvenir fut absorbé par les pigments de la peinture et Salazar se figeait pendant un moment avant de reprendre ces esprits.

-Intéressant, multimondes donc… Cela ouvre des possibilités à la fois scientifiques et magiques sans fin. La clé est dans le creux de la statuette du serpent verdâtre avec un œil. Tape trois fois ta baguette dessus et dit en fourchelangue : « Par Salazar, le plus grand des 4 fondateurs, ouvre-toi car d'une clé baladeuse j'ai besoin. »

Il suivit exactement les instructions de Salazar avant de prendre la clé en os qui semblait affreusement banal si on ne connaissait pas ces pouvoirs.

-J'imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

-Absolument pas… Mais je dois vraiment partir. Dit Harry avec humour.

-Très bien, une dernière chose cobaye, la potion qui t'a transformé en semi-chat pendant 12 heures.

Harry grimaçait à ce souvenir. L'une des pires expériences qu'il avait dû subir, au sens propre du terme.

-Oui ?

-Après coup, as-tu trouvé dans ta chambre une odeur d'orange mêlé à de la sève près de ta porte ?

« -Comment savait-il ? » Se demandait Harry avant de se donner une gifle mentale.

-C'était vous… Enfin l'autre vous ? Non ne me dites pas, cela a été encore une de vos expériences.

-Oui

Si Harry n'était pas limité dans le temps, il aurait mis le tableau de Salazar sur le feu. A la place, il préférait s'arracher les cheveux et passer sa colère verbalement sur le tableau :

-Vous… Ah ! Vous savez quoi ? Je prends cette clé et je m'en vais… Ici et sur le champ. Au revoir, monsieur le grand homme serpent coincé dans la toile.

Il se retournait et sortit par la sortie secrète après avoir mis un moment avant de bouger l'immense armoire en acajou qui la bloquait. Heureusement, le tuyau était suffisamment petit pour que le serpent ne puisse pas passer et suffisamment grand pour que lui puisse le faire.

* * *

POV Salazar

Dès que le gamin, couvert de poussière sortir de la pièce, Salazar se permit enfin de faire le sourire en coin qu'il réprimait depuis tout à l'heure. Si seulement le petit avait su que les odeurs d'oranges et de sève accompagnée des bonnes séries de runes avaient pour effet d'immuniser les fourchelangue contre le regard d'un Basilik…

D'une certaine manière, son autre lui avait fait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux au jeune homme en guise d'excuse. Salazar se demandait brièvement si le petit savait à quel point il avait compté pour l'autre fondateur. Au vu de ces souvenirs, il semblait savoir un petit peu.

-Au revoir fiston… Fut la seule chose que Salazar trouvait approprié à dire au silence que l'enfant avait permis de faire place.

Ne le voyant pas revenir, il se remit dans sa position initiale et se figeait avec de merveilleux souvenirs pour les siècles à venir.


	29. Le tuyaux

**CHAPITRE 27 ON EST UN …**

 **Avertissement:** Voir premier chapitre

* * *

POV Harry

Alors que Salazar s'enterrait sous de merveilleux souvenirs. Harrison lui n'en menait pas bien large. Certes, il avait la clé et un objectif mais maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ?

« -Bon, je suis sorti… Actuellement coincé dans un tuyau qui ne mène apparemment nulle part. J'ai évité un serpent en passant par la porte de derrière et je suis sur le point d'utiliser une clé qui va revenir dans la chambre des secrets à l'instant même où j'aurais passé la barrière sans me faire détecter. Maintenant, question : Comment je vais me barrer en quatrième vitesse après avoir passer la barrière et où vais-je me rendre ? Je ne peux plus me balader au chemin de traverse ou même de travers depuis que mon collier a disparu.»

Il repensait au temps qu'il avait fallu pour faire ce collier et la difficulté à trouver les matériaux. Il avait envie de se coller une paire de baffe à lui-même.

« -Quand je pense que j'ai passé 5 semaines à l'enchanter de manière à ce que le glamour tienne. Je l'ai nourri de ma magie depuis des années afin d'éviter que l'enchantement lâche et on parvient à me l'enlever par simple accident. Non mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? »

Il entendit un bruit devant lui et se figeait.

« -ça, c'était quoi ? »

Il attendit que le bruit revienne mais le silence restait maître dans ce tunnel si on exceptait sa respiration. Il attendit encore deux bonnes minutes avant de secouer sa tête et de reprendre sa marche.

« -Peu importe… Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours. »

Il lui restait encore le problème de savoir où il irait une fois son objectif accompli. C'était bien beau de penser à s'enfuir mais si on n'avait pas d'endroit pour se cacher après, cela devenait idiot. Harry se demandait s'il pouvait aller dans un de ces manoirs mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était le seul à pouvoir y accéder ou pas. Ces anciennes caches d'assassin semblaient attrayantes mais elle se trouvait dans des lieux peu recommandables et il ne voulait pas savoir si ces lieux étaient toujours aussi coupe-gorge qu'avant. C'est fou comme la perspective d'une tranche sur sa pomme d'Adam semblait peu attrayante en ce moment.

« -Je pourrais peut-être aller voir Voldemort. Nous avons un pacte de neutralité après tout. En soi, ce n'est pas de l'ingérence dans ces affaires. De plus, je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas me faire du mal dans une certaine limite. C'est quand même Morgana qui a créé le serment après tout… »

Il naviguait encore un petit moment sur ces eaux dangereuses qu'étaient ces pensées sur la trêve avec Voldemort quand il se rendit compte de la gravité de sa situation.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Aller voir Voldemort alors que je viens de découvrir que je suis un horcruxe mais je ne suis pas bien ou quoi ?! »

Il examinait encore une fois la situation mais son esprit revint encore sur son serment de Morgana et sur les possibilités sérieusement limitées auquel il avait accès.

« -Quoi que… Cela apporte des avantages. Avantage que le serment n'apportait pas. Je suis sûr qu'il ne me laissera pas mourir sous le pas de sa porte pour commencer. Ensuite, il serait plus tenter de m'aider. »

Il fit encore 5 pas avant de se retrouver à l'intersection de plusieurs tuyaux. Il réfléchit un instant pour se rappeler deux ou trois trucs que Sal' lui avait appris pour s'orienter, puis il prit le tuyau de gauche.

« -Yeh ! Faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de rêver tout haut. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il va sortir l'horcruxe de moi et s'il n'y arrive pas, il m'enfermera quelques parts et me forcera à faire je-ne-sais-quoi pour allonger ma vie afin que son âme ne meure pas à cause de ma vieillesse… »

Cela amenait une autre pensée à Harry:

"-Est-ce qu'il peut même vieillir? Les horcruxes empêchent l'âme de quitter la terre pour aller à la mort. Rien ne dit que cela préserve de la vieillesse."

Il essayait de s'imaginer un vieux voldemort et se rendit compte que rien ne pouvait être pire que cette vieil face de serpent.

"-Cela doit être le manque de nez. Il aurait sérieusement besoin d'un nouveau nez. Comment fait-il même pour sentir même? Est-ce avec sa langue comme les serpents. Ok, pensée trop bizarre. Interdiction de continuer là-dessus Harry." Se dit-il à lui même en remerciant le ciel que personne ne pouvait violer ces pensées à son insu. Les gens le croiraient fou depuis longtemps sinon.

Il restait ainsi plonger dans ces pensées et dans sa marche avant de percuter quelque chose. Il pensait que c'était une paroi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelait qu'effectivement les parois ne faisaient pas « Aïe » lorsqu'on les touchait un peu trop dur.

Aussitôt, il sortit son épée de son fourreau avant de la pointer sur… Luna Lovegood… Il rengainait sa lame avant d'aider la jeune fille à se relever tout en se demandant ce qu'elle fichait ici et comment elle était là en premier lieu.

-Luna mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… Commençait-il.

-Chuuuut ! Des lutins malicieux du nord nous écoutent peut-être. Suis-moi.

-Ici…? Achevait-il.

Comme elle était à nouveau rebondissante et rapide dans ces foulées, il prit parti après réflexion de la suivre pour en apprendre plus. Ce fut peine perdue car elle refusait de répondre à la moindre de ces questions. Après avoir correctement regardé les numéros qui sillonnaient le tuyau dans lequel il était, il se crut bon de préciser :

-Luna, ne m'en veux pas mais ces tuyaux vont nous amener dans un couloir bondé d'élèves...

-Vraiment ? Tu auras besoin de ceci alors si tu veux sortir. Déclarait-elle rêveusement avant de sortir son collier de sa poche.

-Mon collier ? Comment… ? Non, attends, c'est une réplique. Le sort est différent aussi...

Et puis comment avait-elle fait pour le répliquer ? Même cassé, il avait eu cours de potion avec des Gryffondors et il doutait sérieusement que Neville aurait pensé à ramasser son collier puis à l'utiliser pour en faire une réplique différente.

Finalement, Luna répondit quand même à une question, même mentale :

-Granger t'aime bien. Tu as plus d'amis que tu ne le penses même si tu n'en veux pas…

Tout en regardant où il allait, il étudiait le sort et se rendit compte d'une chose :

-Tu te rends compte qu'il y a juste assez de jus pour une heure avant que les runes ne puissent plus le supporter ?

-Vraiment ? Tu vas avoir besoin de me faire confiance alors.

« -Tu ne vas quand même pas faire confiance à cette folle ? » Fut la réplique d'une immense part de son esprit

« -J'ai pas vraiment trop le choix, je crois… » Fut la seule chose logique à répondre.

Mais dès qu'il vit un gros sac à l'entrée du tuyau avec une robe rouge et noir qui dépassait un peu, il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

* * *

POV Voldemort

Voldemort observait l'un de ces plus fidèles et lâche serviteur à genoux en train de trembler. Parfois, le seigneur des ténèbres se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore envoyé plus tôt ce misérable pleurnichard à Bellatrix Lestrange. Toute cette faiblesse le dégoûtait. D'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas un excellent espion animagus, il l'aurait lui-même lentement torturer depuis longtemps pour ces pleurnicheries et ces plaintes constantes.

Voldemort essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les tremblements de cet abruti pour se concentrer sur le sujet initial : Harry Potter.

-Tu dis qu'Harrison Morgan a utilisé de la magie noire pour s'enfuir et que ces yeux brillaient rouges pendant quelques secondes. C'est bien cela queudevert ?

-Oui mon seigneur… Je vous jure que cela est bien ce que j'ai vu.

-Prouve le moi. Légilimence !

Immédiatement, une centaine de petits souvenirs clignotaient dans son esprit. Peter s'était caché sous un lit d'infirmerie et avait tout vu de cette confrontation. Voldemort étudiait chaque filament de mémoire en veillant bien à causer le plus de douleur possible à son serviteur puis, il arrivait finalement à une conclusion dérangeante qui datait de la nuit de sa prétendu « mort ».

-C'est donc bien vrai. Cela veut dire que…

« -Harry Potter est un horcruxe involontaire. MON horcruxe. Cela veut dire… »

Un long sourire apparut lentement sur ces lèvres.

-Le serment de Morgana ne permet pas de faire un pacte avec soi-même. Il est cassé.

-Mon seigneur ? Fit Peter en pleurnichant.

-Ton bras queudevert. Il y a quelque chose dont on doit s'occuper en priorité.

« -Comme récupéré un horcruxe récalcitrant. »

* * *

Mini-chapitre de liaison.


	30. Les sombrals

**CHAPITRE 28 LES SOMBRALS**

Harrison était plus que mal à l'aise alors qu'il se baladait avec Luna dans les couloirs de Pouddlard. Elle le regardait amoureusement en lui tenant délicatement la main comme le ferait deux amoureux et de temps en temps, une mèche blonde trouvait appui sur son épaule droite alors qu'elle soupirait rêveusement.

Oui, c'était officiel Harry était plus que mal à l'aise. S'il pouvait, il en aurait rougi depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, il avait une mission et autant il aurait voulu… Par merlin, venait-elle de grimper sur ses épaules ?!

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai l'apparence de Neville encore une fois ? Demandait Harry avec la voix de Neville.

Il se demandait si cela n'aurait pas été plus utile de rendre son épée aussi invisible que lui. Il manquait le poids rassurant de son épée sur son dos. En ce moment, Luna semblait peser une tonne et le sac désormais invisible contenant ces vêtements et son épée semblait très attrayant et pesant à la fois.

Luna se rendit enfin compte qu'Harry lui avait posé une question et y répondit après avoir fait semblant de prendre un moment de réflexion :

-Parce que personne ne trouvera cela louche si mon petit ami traîne avec moi.

Harry/Neville ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il sentit la paire de…humhum… seins de Luna appuyé sur le haut de sa tête. Harry ne savait pas comment devait réagir Neville mais à s'il avait sa véritable apparence, il aurait déjà mis un peu de distance depuis longtemps. Il adorait Luna mais en ce moment, il voulait juste partir en hurlant. Il était un homme avec des besoins par merlin ! Le croyait-elle insensible à certains de ces charmes ?

-Et il n'a pas peur que je fasse quelque chose qui le mette à mal ?

-Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur ? Tu es toi. Il est lui. Vous êtes deux personnes différentes.

Cette conversation se rapprochait un peu trop du souvenir de l'horcruxe dans son esprit de l'avis d'Harrison Morgan.

-Oui mais j'ai son apparence donc si je fais quelque chose de mal, les gens vont croire que c'est lui qui l'aurait fait, pas moi.

-Alors ne fait pas quelque chose de mal. Fut tout ce que dit Luna en descendant lentement de son dos pour prendre son bras en otage.

-Facile à dire. Déclarait Harry derrière ces dents alors que plein d'élèves les dévisageaient en souriant devant le prétendu couple.

-Mais vrai. Annonçait Luna.

Brusquement, elle le plaquait contre un mur et l'embrassait sans attendre son avis. Il entendit plusieurs rires d'étudiants passer à proximité. Néanmoins, il pouvait juste penser à « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? Pourquoi je ne réagis pas ? » Et son préféré « Mais pourquoi je lui ai fais confiance ? »

Lentement, elle reculait et Harry dû sérieusement se retenir pour ne pas toucher ces lèvres. Luna venait de l'embrasser. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas mis la langue mais elle venait quand même de l'embrasser !

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Finit par demander Harry encore un peu court-circuiter.

-Les narguols sont passés trop près de ta tête. Dit-elle en désignant du regard plusieurs membres du club de botanique.

-Tu… Que vas dire Neville quand il entendra ça ? Non pas que je m'en soucie mais…

Sans attendre qu'il finisse, elle donna sa réponse :

-Il voudra te tuer puis il va se calmer et ne fera juste que te casser le nez à votre prochaine rencontre. Tu vas ricaner puis vous allez vous battre magiquement… A moins que tu ne lui rendes son coup de poing… Enfin, seulement si tu reviens ici et que tu ne sois pas dans un lieu inatteignable que tu ne pourras pas quitter, un lieu un peu définitif.

Cela enlevait définitivement toute forme de pensée bizarre de l'esprit d'Harry. En fait, la température semblait avoir chutée de 10 degré autours de Morgan avec cette annonce.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que je vais mourir plus tard?

-Qui sait ? C'est ce que les papillons velus m'ont chuchoté ce matin pendant que je mangeais du pudding. Mentent-elles ?

« -Et la voilà reparti dans ces réflexions bizarres et cryptiques. »

-Je n'en sais rien… Tu penses qu'elles le font ?

-Ce sont des papillons velus… Donnait-elle pour toute réponse.

« -Est-ce supposé me rassurer ? » Se demandait Harry alors que le visage de Neville fronçait les sourcils de confusion.

Il continuait de la suivre à un rythme étonnamment rapide. Harry remarquait assez vite que plus personne ne fit attention à eux, même quand il fut évident de l'endroit où il se dirigeait.

-Luna, tu es absolument sûr que personne ne s'interrogera si on nous voit partir vers la forêt interdite ? Cette même forêt où les étudiants ne sont pas censés s'y rendre ?

-Un scrout à pétard… Qui courait dans Pouddlard… Je l'attrape par la queue… * Chantonnait-elle doucement pour toute réponse.

Ils rentrèrent dans la forêt interdite alors qu'elle arrivait vers le dernier couplet. Harry ne savait pas de quel version moldu cette chanson était venu mais il avait l'impression de la connaître. Il faudrait qu'il pense à écouter ces chansonnettes moldus encore une fois.

Harrison fut sorti de ces pensées à la vue de multiples chevaux noirs et osseux devant lui. Ils n'en croyaient pas ces yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'il en existait encore dans les environs de Pouddlard ou même sur terre d'ailleurs.

-Est-ce que c'est ?

-Des sombrals ? Oui…

-Ils sont magnifiques. Dit-il en regardant lentement un poulain jouer avec un autre.

-Certains disent qu'ils sont présages de mort. En réalité, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir.

-Qui as-tu perdu ? Finit par demander Harry après un blanc alors que Luna caressait tendrement la crinière d'un bel étalon.

-Ma mère, une brillante sorcière qui a eu une expérience qui a mal tournée.

-J'en connais un qui est comme ça aussi. Dit-il en s'approchant lentement du cheval à son tour pour le caresser.

-Est-ce un ami lui aussi ?

Lorsque le sombral le laissait faire, il sourit à la fois à la question et au cheval ailé.

-Plutôt un enquiquineur de premier ordre mais Luna, non pas que je n'apprécie pas ce moment mais… Pourquoi me les montres-tu ?

-Les gens ne lèvent généralement pas la tête quand il cherche quelqu'un et la réserve à balai est verrouillée.

Illico Presto, il perdit son sourire devant ce qu'elle insinuait.

-Oh, je dois donc grimper dessus.

-Oui…

-Sur son dos, juste entre ces ailes…

-Oui

-Hé éviter de tomber en plein vol alors que je pourrais à peine cramponner mes mains à quelque chose.

-Tu ne sembles pas très à l'aise. Pourquoi ?

Un souvenir particulièrement néfaste avec un certain Magyar à pointe passait devant ces yeux avant qu'il ne lui expliquait ce qui n'allait pas.

-Les balais ne me posent pas de problèmes… Les choses inanimés, je devrais dire ne me posent pas de problème. Par contre, j'ai un problème à grimper sur le dos d'une autre créature vivante depuis qu'un dragon a failli m'éjecter de son dos pour jouer. Il m'a fallu 3 mois pour m'en remettre et remonter sur son dos épineux. Depuis, j'évite assez de monter des créatures que je ne connais pas bien.

-Peut-être doit juste lui donner une occasion de te connaître.

-Peut-être. Dit-il plus pour ne pas la contrariée.

Il y avait également une autre faille dans le plan de Granger, Neville et Luna. Une faille qu'il n'avait pas remarqué depuis qu'il avait trouvé la fille dans le tuyau.

-Luna, tu sais que je n'ai aucun endroit où aller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura où il doit t'amener. Ils savent toujours même si leurs rares cavaliers ne savent pas eux-mêmes leur destination.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien une forme de réponse énigmatique. En ce moment, il avait besoin de concret. Néanmoins, il appréciait l'effort presque inutile de réconfort.

-Luna, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et… Remercie Granger et Londubat pour m'avoir aidé à leur façon. D'accord ?

Elle l'aidait à monter sur le canasson. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper face à ce qu'il savait qu'il allait se passer. Il se sentait malade déjà rien que dit penser. Il tentait de faire un sourire paresseux à la Luna de ce monde.

-Je leur dirai. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Pour une raison étrange, il lui semblait qu'elle était prête à éclater de rire. Elle lui tendit son sac et il l'attachait solidement à son dos. Ensuite, il regardait la forêt devant lui et inspirait à plusieurs reprises en déclarant lentement comme pour retarder l'inévitable :

-Au revoir Luna.

Il condensait sa magie noire dans la clé d'os et celle-ci se mit à obscurcir son environnement. Il n'avait plus que quelque minute avant de passer les quartiers de protections de manière indétectable.

« -Bon ben… Quand faut y aller »

Il levait ses pieds puis les claquait dans les flancs du sombral en criant :

-Ya !

Aussitôt le cheval se mit à la course et tendit ces ailes. A un moment, Harry crut entendre Luna dire :

-Adieu, Harry Potter.

Mais cela ne devait être que son imagination, pas vrai ?

* * *

[une heure plus tard]

« -Bon, jusque là ça se passe plutôt bien. »

Le cheval ne semblait pas fatigué. Harry n'avait pas envie de vomir et il y avait une assez belle météo. Le seul point négatif était qu'en altitude il faisait un froid de canard. Sinon, tout se passait bien. Aucun problème et si cela continuait, il n'y en aurait pas tout court.

Harry remarquait alors quelque chose qui avait dépassé légèrement du nuage accompagné d'un bruit bizarre qui ne semblait pas appartenir à un oiseau normal.

« -Evidemment, c'est toujours quand on dit ça que les problèmes arrivent. »

Le bruit recommençait. C'était juste en dessous de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« -Un rugissement ? Non, plus un grincement. Oh non ! Une meute d'hypogryffe ! »

Comme si le fait d'y penser les avait invoqués, Harry et sa monture se retrouvèrent attaquer par une douzaine d'hippogriffes territoriaux aussi bien sur terre que dans leur partie du ciel. Il sentit le cheval prendre peur et il fut blesser à plusieurs reprises par des griffes alors que les bêtes le chargeaient.

-Tiens le coup mon grand, tu peux le faire. Tu m'entends, tu peux le faire ?

Evidemment, le cheval commençait à perdre de l'altitude alors que son aile droite fut touchée.

Harrison envisageait sortir son épée mais il risquerait de blesser le sombral. Il optait donc pour sa baguette en espérant que le sombral ne ruerait pas encore une fois pour prouver à quel point Harry était peu doué pour rassurer les animaux magiques.

« -J'ai plus trop le choix de toute manière. J'ai de la magie noire qui coule déjà dans mes veines. Il ne me reste plus qu'à… »

Un hippogriffe frappait assez fort pour expulser Harry du sombral alors que l'une de ces mains était occupée à chercher sa baguette plutôt que de s'accrocher autours du cou du cheval.

-Ahhhh ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier pendant 2 secondes avant de sortir sa baguette.

Il n'y aura pas d'arbre pour amortir sa chute. Il se devait de ralentir. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour le ralentir et pour forcer les hippogriffes à stopper leur attaque. Une formule parmi tant d'autre lui vint illico en tête :

-Expulso Lupus Tenebrax !

Une fumée noire l'entourait pour former un loup qui effrayèrent les bêtes magiques et les forcèrent à reculer. Harry savait que la fumée deviendrait compacte et pourrait amortir sa chute. Il espérait juste que cela protègerait suffisamment sa colonne vertébrale, sa nuque et le reste de son corps pour éviter la mort et la paralysie.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse améliorer son sort, le sol vint à sa rencontre et alors que son loup se dispersait, Harrison se demandait au moment pile de l'impact.

« -Je suis vivant ? »

* * *

* la chanson un scrout à pétard à été réellement inventé par une joueuse de "Mana wyrd". Ceci est juste pour rendre à césar ce qui appartient à césar. Si vous voulez la chanson complète, demandez moi par mp ou aller voir par vous même en cherchant un peu.


	31. La missive

**CHAPITRE 29 LA MISSIVE (Bonus)**

 **Avertissement:** Premier chapitre

* * *

POV FUDGE

« Monsieur le ministre,

Sachez tout d'abord que je tiens à vous félicitez pour votre réélection cette année. Je serai bien venu personnellement, malheureusement, un évènement imprévisible mais fort heureux s'est avéré contre cette idée. Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas étranger à l'attaque du Pouddlard express du premier Septembre.

Hé bien, Il se trouve que quelques heures plus tôt, le dénommé « Harrison Morgan », le même jeune sorcier qui a empêché une attaque de mangemorts d'aboutir en Septembre, s'est retrouvé être, en réalité, un sorcier répondant au nom célèbre d'Harry James Potter.

Une nouvelle plus que joyeuse, vous en conviendrez. Hélas, le plus souvent une bonne nouvelle en amène souvent une mauvaise, cette lettre ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il se trouve que monsieur Potter, pris de panique et sous l'influence de la magie noir, a décidé de quitter l'enceinte du château plusieurs heures après la découverte de son vrai nom.

Monsieur Potter se trouve être actuellement introuvable. Le pauvre garçon est seul et déboussolé dans un lieu inconnu avec de la magie noire jouant probablement avec ces sens. Dans son état, il serait également fort regrettable s'il ne suivait pas des soins appropriés dans un environnement aussi sécuritaire que Pouddlard. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres pendant que nous sommes à sa recherche.

Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez qu'il est impératif que le jeune Potter, l'élu qui vaincra une bonne fois pour toute vous-savez-qui, soit en parfaite sécurité et retrouvé de toute urgence. Nous ne voudrions pas éteindre l'espoir du retour de l'héritier des richesses Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

De plus, je suis sûr que le peuple sorcier sera ravi d'apprendre le retour de leur héro et adorait le rencontrer. Et par la même occasion, remercier la personne qui a réussi à sauver le jeune monsieur Potter.

Mes plus sincères félicitations.

Albus Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore.

Ordre de Merlin première classe

Directeur de Pouddlard

Chef du magenmagot

Défenseur de Grindelwald »

-Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Rita Skeeter sur le champ !

-Elle vient de s'en aller monsieur. Soulignait Percy Weasley.

-Qu'elle revienne sauf si elle veut rater le scoop du siècle. Fut tout ce que Fudge avant de retourner à son courrier.

Avec ça, il était sûr de gagner les élections prochaines.

* * *

POV SEIGNEUR MORGAN

"Seigneur Morgan,

Cela fait la troisième lettre depuis l'exécution de ce contrat. Emeraude, votre assassin, n'est toujours pas venu confirmer l'assassinat de ma femme. Pourriez-vous confirmer l'exécution du contrat?

Signer: le commanditaire 25815 "

* * *

Et hop! Dernier chapitre pour l'accompagnez dans 3, 2, 1, ...


	32. La chasse est lancéeépilogue

**CHAPITRE 30 LA CHASSE EST LANCEE**

 **Avertissement:** Voir le premier chapitre. Dernière fois que répète cela pour l'ensemble de cette partie 1, vous vous rendez compte!

* * *

-Magnifique le dernier sort que tu as lancé. Je suis admiratif. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais gérer autant de magie noire d'un seul coup. Lâchait un Tom éthérique.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Tom se trouvait debout face à la cheminée qui jetait des lueurs verdâtres sur les crânes alors que celui-ci buvait tranquillement une sorte de vin qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang. D'un geste de la main accompagné par une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux pourpres, Tom projetait Harry par la pensée dans un fauteuil vert et argent prêt de lui. Harry ne cherchait même pas à réagir.

Tom se rapprochait de lui et lui caressait lentement la joue en sachant très bien qu'Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre dans cet espace mental contrôlé entièrement par Tom. Il sourit devant le peu de résistance et d'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaitre le verre dans un nuage de fumée sorti de nulle part.

-Dis-moi, quel effet cela a-t-il fait lorsque tu as lancé le sort pour t'échapper de la portée des deux autres lords d'une manière à ce qu'ils ne peuvent te suivre ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Tom, pour une raison étrange, n'y prenait pas ombrage et semblait de plus en plus joyeux.

-Tu y as pris plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Cette ruée de pouvoir qui a parcouru tes veines. Ce pincement de plaisir qui a englobé ton noyau. Cette facilité à couler le sortilège et à te laisser porter par une euphorie. L'as-tu senti ?

Harry se dit que quelque chose devait être mal avec lui quand il sentit une légère adhérence du fauteuil à ses vêtements comme pour éviter qu'il ne puisse se relever. Tom se plaçait contre Harry et se mit à caresser lentement sa cicatrice avec une fascination malsaine avant de le regarder dans le blanc de ses yeux avec un bonheur quasi-irréel.

-Cette sensation d'être complet à nouveau. Cette sensation de ne pas être totalement seul. Cette connexion profonde qui s'est encore approfondie. Cette impression de joie immense que quelqu'un te donne du plaisir alors que tu cèdes le contrôle. L'as-tu ressenti ?

Tom commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Il sentit son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus dans une sorte de parodie romantique moqueuse puis continuait avec une pincée de sérieux :

-Tu es moi Harry et je suis toi aussi. Nous sommes deux, nous sommes un. Ce soir, tu l'as admis et j'en suis heureux. On va enfin pouvoir fusionner et être plus.

Tom était fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il savait que l'horcruxe de sa cicatrice tout comme le Voldemort de sa dimension était fou mais là, Harry prit pleinement compte de ce niveau de folie et d'obsession.

-Et si je refuse ? Demandait-il.

-Ton âme est la mienne. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. Tu es à moi ! Lui criait-il soudain en pleine face.

Harry ne bougeait plus un muscle et sentit une immense douleur face à la colère de Tom. Brusquement, il entendit une inspiration et la douleur refluait totalement. Il sentit une main caressant tendrement mais possessive sa joue. Il n'aimait pas ça.

-Pardonne-moi Harry, je me suis légèrement emporté. ça doit être parce que j'ai si froid dans ce brouillard... Tellement froid...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et pendant un court instant, il sentit une sensation très agréable au niveau du côté gauche de son visage. La sensation ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'il sentit la même sensation agréable apparaitre sur son bras gauche. Harry restait un instant à se prélasser quand il sentit une presse de magie noire s'enrouler presque amoureusement et lentement mais sûrement autours de son noyau.

Sa transe se brisait immédiatement et il poussait Tom loin. Pour une raison étrange, il sentit une intense douleur au niveau de son bras gauche et de son œil gauche aussi. Il y avait aussi un sentiment de manque quand la magie noire s'était retirée. Il tremblait sous le choc de la douleur et du manque et gardait Tom à l'œil sur le côté.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter l'inévitable Harry. Tu ne peux que le retarder. Tu es à moi. Tu es à lui et nous seront un.

Tom fit apparaitre un poignard de nulle part et lui poignardait dans l'estomac avec un sourire sadique alors qu'il le berçait comme un nourrisson au centre de ses bras. Sous l'intense douleur, Harry s'évanouit.

* * *

Aussitôt après, Harry se réveillait, réellement cette fois, en criant en plein milieu du camp des centaures. Orion le regardait étrangement et fourrait dans la bouche du garçon une boulette d'herbe médicinale alors qu'il criait à cause d'une douleur fantôme.

Harry fut tout de suite plus cohérent et se sentit mieux. Sa pensée fut suffisamment claire pour remarquer qu'il était dans l'espace médical des centaures. Pour se retrouver là, il fallait soit une blessure grave, être aux frontières de la mort ou être dans un coma magique. Vu ce qui s'était passé avant d'atterrir ici, cela devait être ce dernier.

-Combien de temps ? Demandait-il au centaure médecin.

-3 jours, enfant de Mars. Tu as eu de la chance, ton étoile brillait haut dans le ciel et Jupiter accompagnait tes pas suffisamment pour que nous ayons pu voir ta venue et se préparer en conséquence. Tu serais arriver plus tard et nous aurions continuer jusqu'au montagne de l'Est sans faire de camp dans les plaines.

-Merci Orion, rappelle-moi de brûler des herbes pour Jupiter plus tard.

-Bien sûr, enfant de Mars. Reste encore un peu allongé, les rayons de l'aube ne pointeront que dans quelques heures. Tu dois récupérer avant de reprendre ton voyage.

-Merci Orion… Pus-je prendre de l'eau ? Dit-il avec sa voix rauque.

Orion lui tendit immédiatement une bassine avec de l'eau pure badigeonné avec des pétales de fleurs indéfinissable. Le centaure le laissait seul sans dire plus de mot. Il but un peu sans vraiment vérifier ce qu'il buvait puis se décidait d'essayer de trouver quelles fleurs avaient été utilisées pour donner un tel goût infâme mais efficace. Il eut alors le choc de sa vie et fit tomber la bassine alors que sa respiration s'accélérer sous le choc. Une flaque commençait à se former avec l'eau s'échappant de la bassine fissurée. Harry n'y pris même pas attention car là, dans le reflet de la flaque. Son œil gauche autrefois vert était devenu rouge et une lueur satisfaite mais sombre était apparu dans cet œil en contraste parfait avec la lueur apeuré dans l'œil droit encore vert…

* * *

 **FANFICTION/ Harrisson Morgan : Le garçon qui est caché**

 _Suite au « garçon qui a voyagé »_

Résumé apéritif : Harrison doit maintenant échapper aux 2 lords. Malheureusement, le destin joue encore avec ces pieds et le voilà embarquer, lui et quelque autre, dans la dimension de la résistance. Mais pourquoi Harry sait voyager entre les dimensions? Qui est le seigneur Morgan ? Que voulait dire les paroles cryptiques de Luna? Que se passe t il avec l'horcruxe? Et comment s'en sortir avec autant de version de Tom? Harry va devoir le découvrir rapidement car il n'y a pas que la guerre entre 2 lords à s'occuper. Surtout qu'il n'est pas le seul concerné...

* * *

Voilà, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivi durant l'écriture de cette histoire qui seraient bien trop nombreux pour renoter tous leurs speudos sans compter ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits qui m'ont suivi et que je côtoie. Vous avez été formidable. Je m'excuse encore une fois de ces chapitres aussi court. Lorsque je fais de longues histoires en plusieurs parties, j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres plus courts. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Bref! Je m'éloigne de ce que j'allais dire initialement! Tout cela pour dire que faire cette partie 1 a été un vrai plaisir.

Bien que la story boarn soit déjà écrite, j'accepte toute idée ou spéculation pour des évènements futurs. Des derniers commentaires seront toujours bien écoutés.

Je tiens également à signaler que je n'ai pas décidé de l'image comme couverture pour la partie 2 qui sa noté M. Aussi, si vous avez l'âme d'un artiste ou des suggestions, j'adorais recevoir des MP à ce sujet. Qui sait? Vous pourriez retrouvez votre image comme couverture ou des détails auquel vous auriez été le seul à pensée?

Encore une fois, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout le long. Bon ben... plus qu'a écrire la partie 2, je suppose? Souhaitez moi bonne chance (je vais en avoir besoin...)


End file.
